Incarcerate
by KT101 x TLB
Summary: Werewolves aren't what they used to be many years ago. They used to be feared and respected. Superior to humans. But as humans continued to evolve, they became the superiors. Now werewolves are hunted and captured, used as means for entertainment, money, and war. Kuroko, a born werewolf, never really cared as long as he was free. Until that freedom was taken away. {Akakuro}
1. The Imprisonment

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Imprisonment**

* * *

Life is hard. It's a fact everyone knows. People are complicated and days are so unpredictable, anything can happen.

Some days are good. Others are bad. But all in all, we learn to deal with it as people. Glass half empty, glass half full, it doesn't matter at the end of the day because what matters is that you won't be thirsty.

Although there are some problems some don't have to worry about while others do. Werewolves always running, hunters always hunting, and those that capture... well, capture. But that's alright. Why?

Because Kuroko was a free wolf.

He was free, and his mother was free. They were both free wolves and nothing could change that. As long as they kept moving and stayed away from hunting or capture zones, they would continue to stay free.

Of course the laws against their kind was always rigged and unfair, but that's also okay. That's why Kuroko kept them on the move. Ever since his father was killed in a "no wolf hunting" zone, Kuroko realized this was the only way to keep him and his mother safe.

They hardly ran into any trouble though. They knew how to avoid people and being seen. Even if they should be easy to spot with their white fur. As much as he doesn't like it, Kuroko makes them cover up in dirt or even sometimes mud to blend in to the forest.

Right now they were once again on the move. They usually moved around to places they've never been to before, but the place they were going to, they've been there before. They go every summer.

It was a nice valley that was void of people since it was too far away from any civilization. The deer and rabbit there were plentiful, and the streams and rivers were clean and delicious. The only reason why it wasn't available as a permanent home was because of all of the hunters. The area wasn't a "no wolf hunting" zone so they had to be careful.

"Don't worry mother, we're almost there." Kuroko assured his mother, Kiyomi. He gently rubbed his head against hers before helping her up the hill that would lead them to the valley. In no way was his mother old or weak, for she was still young and beautiful. But that didn't stop Kuroko from wanting to help her as best as he could.

She deserved the very best. He was sure he sounded like any other child, but his mother deserved the very best because she /was/ the best. She was always kind so him and protected him when he was young. Now he was a strong wolf and it was time to repay the favor. He promised to protect his mother ever since his father died.

"You don't have to help me up every small hill, Tetsuya." He heard his mother say with a sigh. Then she looked over at him with a happy look. "But thank you."

"I don't I don't need to help. I just want to. You deserve everything you want." Kuroko responded, gently nipping his mother's ear, covered in a little dirt due to their disguise, as a sign of affection. How he hated seeing his mother's beautiful white fur covered in dirt... But it was for survival.

One day... one day they were going to live a life of peace. They will find a way to get their dream house and live without fear. No more running, no more fear of capture. They'd live together in a house in the forest, and no one could bother them.

The female wolf moved to softly bite her son's ear, scolding him in her own way, "If you busy yourself with your mother like this, then how will you manage to catch the eyes of other mateless wolves? You're a gentle and loving wolf Tetsuya but if they see you like this, they might get the wrong impression." In the past Kiyomi didn't mind her son's affection, on contrary, they both needed to be strong after her husband had passed away. Their bond grew stronger, knowing they only had each other to protect.

However, as time passes by and her son continues to grow, she had accepted the fact that one day Tetsuya might leave her to be with his mate. That is the fate of all wolves that reach the adult age after all, leaving their parents behind to be with the one they love. With their circumstances though, Kiyomi can't help but worry. Her son didn't meet a potential mate just yet and he is already of that age...

"Wrong impression? What, that I care for my mother?" Kuroko let out a little huff. His mother has been talking a lot about mates recently. He just wasn't sure about them. She expected him to leave once he found his mate but... Kuroko didn't want to leave his mother behind. What if something happened when he wasn't around?

"I don't even know if I even want a mate now..." He continued as he quickly scanned the area for any danger. It was a habit he picked up long ago. "I just don't see why I'd need one now. My only goal right now is to keep you safe."

Kiyomi followed her son as they slowly made their way through the beautiful woods, "I understand that and I know that you love your mother dearly. You've been protecting me for so long over the years and I know that your father would have been proud but... I'm sure that he would agree with me on this. We both wish the best for you my child and that's why we want a bright future for you. You may not understand it now but having a mate is a blessing. Once you meet them, I'm sure that you'll experience true happiness."

Kuroko glanced over at his mother before looking away. He didn't see why he needed a mate. It's not like he wanted kids any time soon. He was living for his mother and that's all. "...Fine. I'll try." He decided to just agree with her. He won't just find his mate easily after all so it's fine.

The female wolf smiled, knowing what her son was thinking about very well, "What will I do with you?" But even though Kuroko may be like this right now, she knew that the day would come when he would understand. Love... That's the one thing that werewolves value the most. It connects them all and gives them a reason to live. It's a beautiful and fragile bond that gives them immense happiness.

Kuroko was about to reply but a peculiar smell that reached his nose caught his attention. That didn't smell like fresh grass or a herd of deer... It smelled like... "Come on." Kuroko urged with a small growl. He hoped his nose was wrong for once.

The two rushed by Kuroko's command until they reached a hill to look over the valley. The once beautiful field of tall grass was now just houses and small farms. People were down there working in the fields or walking through town.

"A whole valley... They took over the whole valley!" Kuroko couldn't believe this. Just how much more will humans take?! They don't even know if the zone laws changed for this area!

"Calm down Tetsuya." His mother tried to comfort him even though she was shocked as well. The humans are slowly spreading through the forest. Soon enough they'll be able to expand further as well. This leaves them with no other option but to leave, "We have many other places we could go to. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"But we always came here for the summer. Where will we go now? Who knows where else the humans spread to?" Kuroko continued to growl. Was anywhere safe for them? He was so tired of running and hiding!

"Don't worry Tetsuya, I'm sure that we'll find a much better place. One where there are many flowers and the river stream is clean. I know that we'll be able to find it if we look hard enough." She brushed her head against her son, licking his face in an attempt to calm him down. "Let's go child. We don't want them to see us here."

It wasn't fair... They shouldn't have to find someplace else. No matter where they went, they always had to leave. With a deep sigh, Kuroko managed to calm some of his rage. "Alright... You're right." He had to stay calm and collected. They wouldn't survive long otherwise.

Kuroko's ears flicked as he picked up the sound of something close by. Very close by. "Mother, go!" He suddenly ordered. But before either of them could move, the humans Kuroko heard too late finally shown themselves. Each were carrying guns but by the lack of gunpowder smell, Kuroko knew they weren't hunters. They were the kind that captured wolves.

He took a defensive stance, knowing he had to stall until he found a way out for both of them. He knew his mother was capable of fighting, but he wasn't taking any risks.

"Ohh! Look at that! Two wolves with white fur!"

"White fur? Isn't it brown? Oww!" One of the men hit another.

"Idiot! Look closely! They're obviously covered in dirt! Nice trick little pups but that won't work on us~"

"It's our lucky day then! White fur is super rare!"

"Haha! We'll get a fortune for them! You pups are lucky the true killers didn't get ya! We capture your kind so we won't kill you~" The men, who appeared to be hunters that specialised in taking the wolves alive, held their guns tightly. Yes, they were roaming around until they spotted the two lovely wolves. Lady luck was looking down on them!

Kiyomi growled, standing beside her son warily. Even though werewolves are known for being dangerous beasts, their reputation has changed over the years. As humans grew stronger in power, so did the wolves become weaker, "Please don't fight them Tetsuya. I can't bear to watch you fight." She told her son, afraid that he might do something reckless in order to protect her. Since he had lost his father, Kuroko was unpredictable at times like these.

He couldn't fight so... What was there left to do? If he couldn't fight, all that was left was run and hide. These seemed like experienced hunters but right now it was their only shot.

Kuroko growled and got ready to pounce. They had to clear an opening first to run. "Alright, follow me, quickly!" Kuroko told his mother as he jumped at a hunter. With his size, he managed to knock it down. But instead of continuing to fight, he took off fast with his mother behind him. "We have to get away as far as we can!"

"Get them! An opportunity like this comes only once in a lifetime!" One of the hunters raised his voice before they all began to run after them. Surprisingly the hunters were not as fast and so the two wolves managed to create a huge gap between them in an instant. Something didn't feel right... "Careful Tetsuya, they're still behind us!"

Kuroko didn't like this. His instincts were all telling him this was bad. But then again, just mentioning the word 'hunter' made him feel awful. But this... This was different... Something was telling him danger was still around the corner.

He turned his head to look behind them as they ran. He couldn't see the hunters but he could still hear their running footsteps. Strange... Usually hunters were right on their tails... "Tetsuya!" Before Kuroko could turn his head back around, he was suddenly in the air. He whined a little as he felt his body weight fall on his head. Oh no... He was in a net trap! The trap was suspended in a tree so now Kuroko was hanging in a net, a few feet above the ground.

How idiotic of him. Getting stuck in such a simple trap! "I should have watched where I was going." He growled at himself before realizing why the hunters weren't running as fast. Oh no! "Mother! They planned this. There must be more traps!" This forest wasn't safe. "You need to go!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" The female wolf quickly jumped but even with her great jumping ability, she still couldn't reach up to her son. The hunters must have set it up this way on purpose! It was so high that she couldn't reach him at all!

"They fell for it! We caught one!"

"The other one is still loose! Catch it!"

Kiyomi growled but knew that her attempts would be futile. She couldn't even touch Kuroko much less save him!

"I'll escape, trust me!" He can probably bite through the net. And if they aren't smart enough to tranq him, he can't escape when they cut him down. "Go, I'll meet up with you later!"

Kuroko's mother looked up at him with worried teal blue eyes, whining loudly as the footsteps of the hunters neared. She couldn't leave her son behind! Who knows what they could do to him! Cut out his fur and leave only his skin, torture him or worse, kill him. How could she leave her child to such a fate!?

"Ready your guns men!"

Her whines grew louder, looking up at her son. More than anything she wanted to tear that net up and escape with her child but... it was an impossible feat. If she gets captured then there would be nobody who would be able to free them. However, if she escapes, then she could come back to free her baby.

It was a heartbreaking decision for a mother but... Kiyomi knew she had to do it. She looked up at her child, tears running down her eyes. To be forced to do such a thing... If she could, she would change places with her baby.

Fearing that she would decide to stay if she remained here any longer, Kiyomi took off running. She ran, not daring to look back, "I'll be waiting for you Tetsuya. You'll definitely come! I know it! I swear that I'll see you again!"

"I will! I'll find you, I promise!" Kuroko called after her. Once she was out of sight, Kuroko wasted no time with biting into the ropes. They were strong, even for his large fangs. They must've laced it with something... That didn't stop Kuroko from trying.

He knew the hunters were surrounding him again now, but he still didn't stop his attempt to escape. He felt a dart hit his flank, but he still fought against the ropes. Even as exhaustion began to over take him, he still... Kuroko slowed his escape attempts, now just struggling to keep his eyes open. He couldn't let it take over; he had to get back to his mother...!

"Pull him down now. He's about to fall unconscious." The hunter who seemed to be the leader commanded as the rest did what they were told. They began to lower Kuroko down but even though they did, the white wolf didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Those darts contained a very strong sleeping liquid, one that would kill a normal human just by the sheer strength of it. However, since werewolves are powerful beasts, a quantity like that is required.

"Should we chase after the other one?"

"Nah~ We'll catch it sooner or later. For now we should call back up so that we can transport this pup."

"Understood!"

The leader kneeled down, placing his hand down on Kuroko's fur to pet him, provoking him, "What a good pup you are~ You don't have to worry at all~ At your new home, you'll have so much fun that you won't even have the time to think about your friend~"

Kuroko tried to move his head to try and snap at the hunter, but he could hardly lift his head. He barely managed to let out a growl before his eyes closed and the darkness came over.

Before he even opened his eyes, Kuroko knew he was in a bad spot. The smells around him were so man-made and awful. No nature anywhere... He had to have been captured... The voices close by confirmed it.

"He's pretty lithe... I doubt he'd be useful for fighting."

"He must be pretty quick though! And perhaps stealthy?"

"With that white fur? Speaking of which, _that_ should be put to use! He should be placed with another wolf immediately to bre-"

No, he refused! In a flash, Kuroko was on his feet and charging at the voices. If those bars weren't there, he would have torn those three guy's faces off! Suggesting such disgusting acts... Thinking he'd mate with just any wolf! For pups! For _them_!

Now that he was completely awake, he took in his surroundings quickly. He was in a cell like room, locked in by strong looking bars. It looks like there were similar rooms across the way. Everything was obviously man made and busy.

Kuroko snarled when he noticed more people were observing him other than the three who were talking about him. He still couldn't believe they talked about such things like he was an object! That's just how humans were.

He knew about places like this. Wolves like himself were captured and taken here to be used. That's it. Used. As if they were just mere objects. Wolves were used to fight, to guard, to protect. To breed... Kuroko felt disgusted just thinking about it.

"Ohh! You're awake. Did we wake you up?"

"We apologize little pup~"

The people who surrounded the cage all seemed to be hunters. Kuroko's eyes surveyed the area and he guessed that if some of them were not hunting or killing wolves then they were assigned to other positions such as managing the fighting, breeding and the use of wolves within the facility.

"He may have the passion to fight but inevitably his white coat is very rare. Breeding is the only option for a wolf like him."

No matter where he placed him, he wasn't going to do anything! Especially breeding!

He barked and snarled angrily at the people. If they wanted to take him anywhere, they had to fight him first. He wasn't going anywhere without a fight! "Fight me fair! Cowards!" He wished the people could understand him but since he was a wolf, they couldn't. And there was no way he was going to show his human side to these people. No way.

"Haha! Look at him go! He seems really excited to breed~" One of the men laughed as others did as well. Some where looking at Kuroko with wide smirks while others were grinning. The achievement of catching a white wolf was humongous and so they couldn't shake off the excitement.

"Now we just need to tame him a bit. If he resists it will be troublesome for us."

"Ehh~ I'm sure that taming him will be easy. Look how cute he is! Snarling and growling like that~"

They're going to regret saying that. Once he gets the chance, he's going to rip them to shreds. They won't even be able to get anywhere near him without being torn apart by his fangs or claws. He was going to make sure of it.

"Now then, we better get a tamer soon. I can't wait to see small white pups~"

"I'm still against this. Fighting would definitely suit him better."

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, he needs to be tamed."

The hunters were still undecided but knew what first step to take. Without taming the beast, nothing of the above could happen. Their first task was to get a hunter competent enough to get the wolf under control.

Some of the people walked away but a few were still there to examine him. Kuroko gave a warning growl to them before looking around again. There had to be a way to escape, right? But all around him were walls and then the bars. No windows. It seems like the only way out is through the cage door. He felt like he was in jail... But jail would be better than this.

Looking past the people and across the way at the other rooms, he noticed they weren't actually empty. There were other wolves in them! More captured wolves... The sight of other trapped wolves made Kuroko grumble. How dare they hold wolves in cages against their wills? They were people too...

Someone suddenly stood in front of him, blocking his view. He growled lowly as he looked up at whomever was blocking his way. Ah... It was the hunter from before! The one who kept calling him pup!

"Happy to see me?" A man with ash silver hair smirked as he looked up at the large wolf. He couldn't deny that wolves were majestic creatures with such a strong body and embodied natural instincts of survival. However, their time had long passed as the humans surpassed them in the food chain of dominance. The once majestic beasts now became nothing more than stock for humans to use. Their fate will be decided by humans alone and even though one would think that the humans would kill all wolves, they're still keeping them around for their mystical powers.

If they could somehow use the power of wolves for their advantage, they would be unstoppable! "Let me introduce myself pup~ My name is Haizaki Shougo and I will be your tamer. A pleasure to meet you."

His tamer. Hah. He wished! Kuroko was never going to have a tamer! He was going to get out of here soon enough anyway.

He lowered his head and put his snout through the bars so he could get as close to Haizaki's face as he could. Then to show his displeasure with their meeting, he gave a little huff in his face before growling.

"Haha! They were really right! You're full of energy! If it wasn't for your white fur, I would put you to fight as well! However, first thing is first... We have to calm you down a bit." Haziaki didn't dare touch the wolf and so he turned, taking a stick before harshly hitting Kuroko with it. It made the werewolf step back a bit since the stick had a very sharp end. If Kuroko would have to guess, he would say that it's one of the 'equipment tools' used for taming.

Kuroko stared at the stick, wondering if he should try to just tug it away or leave Haizaki be. Would doing nothing count as giving in? Guess he had to do the other option.

He quickly moved forward and managed to snap his jaws around the stick, avoiding the sharp end. He growled as he started tugging, pulling Haizaki's body towards the bars. Then he gave a hard tug, making Haizak's head hit the bars. It wasn't as hard as Kuroko would've liked, but he enjoyed seeing Haizaki wince from pain.

"Waaa!" The hunter screamed, moving away from the bars unconsciously because he knew that the wolf would try to bite him. Only then did he try to calm himself, touching his head to see that there was blood on his forehead. His head did hurt as well and he was a bit dizzy.

"Y-You..." His voice was venomous as he looked up at Kuroko in irritation, "Two can play at this game. I'll show you that this is not a game. At the end of the day, you'll be begging for me to stop, mark my words."

Kuroko gave a little satisfied growl upon seeing the blood and his irritation. That should teach him not to poke him with a freaking stick! He didn't understand how Haizaki could make him beg for him to stop when he's hardly doing anything. Just to make Haizaki angrier, he faked a yawn and lay down as if he was bored.

"That's it!" Haizaki stomped back towards his equipment, grabbing the muzzle and a weapon to fight with. He then went over to the cage, opening the doors before coming in. Kuroko was surprised and so he stood up just in case the hunter tries to do something. He seemed irritated enough to try something stupid, although Kuroko wasn't going to let him.

"The key to taming a wolf is to show them who the dominant one is. I ain't playing around. I'll be sure to cover that lovely fur of yours with red blood." Haizaki said before marching towards the wolf, his large sword that had many spikes on the sides aiming for Kuroko.

Kuroko stepped back a little when he saw the weapon. Was Haizaki serious? He thinks threats like this will tame him? Then again... It might not be a threat. By the look of frustration on his face, he might be serious!

Ugh, he didn't want to kill him... Kuroko actually hated killing and avoided it any chance he got. He huffed a little as he took a step forward again. He can't seem afraid. If Haizaki attacked, he was going to defend himself! But he'd try not to kill him in the process. As much as he deserved it for capturing him and trying to get him to breed!

"Come on! Come at me already!" The hunter raised his weapon up in the air, ready to hit Kuroko dead on until the wolf dodged. The wolf was quick and agile! Haizaki had to give him that! "Che! You sneaky pest!" He raised his weapon again, going in for another attack. If the wolf was going to run away like this instead of attacking, then Haizaki's chances of success were big! What a stupid wolf! He should be attacking instead of evading like this!

What did Haizaki want from him? Did he want him to fight or run? He wanted to do the opposite of what he wanted after all. But if he wanted to subdue him, he assumed Haizaki wanted him to do nothing...

Kuroko watched the weapon Haizaki carried. It was mostly for damage, not speed, so he could surely best it in a matter of speed. When Haizaki swung the weapon again, kuroko dodged like before but unlike last time, he pounced at Haizaki. He used all of his body weight to push against Haizaki, knocking him over as he jumped back away. He gave a sharp bark as if he was laughing at Haizaki. Which he was.

"I'll kill you!" The hunter panted, looking at the wolf with malicious intent in his eyes. While Haizaki was glaring at him, Kuroko was looking back with proud eyes. He would take on everything Haizaki throws at him!

Kuroko watched as Haizaki reached into his pocket, taking out a small dart filled with sleeping liquid inside. If he were to shoot this, he would have no problems placing the muzzle on Kuroko at all. There was no way Kuroko would be able to dodge something this small as well, it was a guaranteed defeat for the white wolf.

Kuroko readied himself but instead of shooting at him, Haizaki threw the dart out of the cage, more than surprising Kuroko who watched in confusion. The hunter smirked as he turned to face Kuroko, "I don't need such a petty thing to control you. Never in my career did I use that and I don't intend to change it now. I'll make you listen with my own hands." He declared his resolve to the wolf, standing his ground.

Wow... He couldn't believe how idiotic this tamer was. Any other person would've probably just shot him and get it over with. Then again, that still wouldn't get him to listen.

Still, Kuroko was wary. He said he never had to use it before and unless that was a bluff, Kuroko had to be careful. He couldn't let anyone bring him down! He wouldn't let anyone do that to him. He was a free wolf, even if he was confined like so. Soon he'll escape and find his mother, and then they'd leave to somewhere far away. Somewhere they've never been before.

"Come on then." Kuroko urged, although it just sounded like barks to Haizaki. He may be smaller than some other wolves but that doesn't mean his fighting was any worse.

"Hah! You're such a cute pup you know~" Haizaki grinned as he raised his weapon up. This time instead of running like a maniac, he would attack slowly to take the werewolf by surprise. Heck! The werewolf won't even know an attack was coming! And so he began to slowly make his way to the wolf, waiting for a moment to strike.

Kuroko's ears pinned back as he watched Haizaki approach him. He wasn't just swinging and hoping for the best. Was he serious now? Then... He really had to watch him.

No matter how close he got, Kuroko resisted turning his attention to the weapon. If he watched Haizaki's body, he could predict his moves. That was the most important part on fighting.

This wolf has guts, Haizaki gave him that. However, even if he's the type that thinks with his head rather then teeth, Haizaki would win either way. Why? Because he's done this with many wolves before. Just because this wolf has white fur it doesn't mean that it will make any difference. He was going to tame him.

As Haizaki took a step forward, so did Kuroko take a step back. The cage was small so it wasn't like Kuroko had that much room to run around either. Haizaki knew this and that's why when he cornered Kuroko into a corner, he knew it was time to strike! He swung his weapon as fast as he could, aiming directly at Kuroko.

Kuroko's heart raced in his chest as he watched the weapon come down. How could he avoid this? There was no where to go accept at Haizaki, but he was probably expecting an attack! Unless...

There was no time to decide. The weapon was moving closer so without a second to waste, Kuroko dove towards Haizaki's feet instead of pouncing towards his body. He managed to knock Haizaki's feet away, getting away from the weapon while also tripping the hunter again.

When he landed, kuroko quickly shot back up onto his paws in case Haizaki was ready to attack. However as Haizaki was getting back up, kuroko realized there were people watching. He could tell because he heard their quiet laughter or snickers. Ha! Everyone was watching Haizaki fail! Kuroko let out another bark just to rub in Haizaki's failure.

Haizaki grumbled, unable to look up. He was turning out to be the laughing stock of everyone! His reputation degrading by the minute! This wolf... Even though Haizaki was a good tamer, he still had trouble with the wolf! Although deep down Haizaki knew that he wasn't the best in his line of work... It wasn't that long since he joined the association but ever since he did, he began to build his reputation. It was going so well, until now that is...

He had to get himself out of this situation and so he stood up, patting down his pants. Then he looked up at the wolf, "You didn't lose hope did you? You're still so naive to think that you can somehow get away. Hah! You were just caught after all~ new wolves always come in with this fantasy in their minds~" He teased, holding his weapon in hand. He was going to turn this around!

"Tell you what. I'm a fair tamer so I'll give you some time to settle in. This is your new home so I want you to get cozy in here~ No need to rush, am I right?" The hunter made his way to the cage door, opening it before making his way out. He locked the door behind him, glaring at Kuroko, "I will leave you with a gift though." Suddenly he reached out into his pocked, taking out a gun before shooting Kuroko's paw.

The wolf whined in pain as Haizaki smirked, "I said I wouldn't use the dart but I didn't say anything about guns. This time I went easy on you just to see what kind of a wolf you are. Don't expect the same kindness next time pup~" He put the gun back in his pouch before taking his leave, "You better throw away that naivety of yours~ You won't survive long in here if you don't. Take it as a warning gift from yours truly~"

Once Haizaki was out of sight, only then did Kuroko lay down to lick his wound. What a petty coward! Shooting him after he lost! That wasn't very fair or noble in a fight. He only did that because he lost.

Kuroko huffed with a bit of irritation. He could taste silver. This wound was going to take longer to heal... He growled angrily to himself. Haizaki was the naive one! Thinking he'll accept this as his home... No way. He was going to show him. He wasn't going to listen to anyone and he wasn't going to stay here, that's for sure!

Soon the other people that were in the room left as well, leaving Kuroko alone for the first time he came here. It was dead quiet, that is apart from the sounds of paws walking inside cages. Kuroko guessed that those must belong to other wolves that were trapped as well. Since it was so dark and cold, he didn't know what time of the day it was as well. Was the sun up? Or was it night? The humans did leave so Kuroko supposed that it was night.

Even if it was daytime, there was nothing for him to do but rest. His injury was slowly healing but it was very slow. Kuroko laid down, resting until a sound interrupted him.

"Oi... Oi... So can you really fight?" Kuroko's ears perked up when he heard the unfamiliar voice. Was it one of the guards? No... He didn't hear anything outside which could only mean that the voice was communicating with him though his mind.

Kuroko looked around to see if any other wolf was looking right at him but none across the way were. It must be someone next to him. "Depends on who's asking and why I guess..." If it was a wolf who loved fighting, Kuroko would rather not involve himself in a meaningless fight.

"Huh? What kind of an answer is that?" The wolf grumbled but then yawned, "I guess I should introduce myself first. The name's Aomine Daiki, a wolf just like you."

"...My name's Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko told the other wolf, Aomine. "Why were you asking if I could fight? I mean, you don't... Wanna fight, right?"

The other wolf grumbled once again, "Man... The newbies are annoying..." He spoke under his breath before speaking to Kuroko again, "I'm a wolf that's fighting in the ring. I fight in order to entertain the wealthy humans, and before you say anything, no, I have no interest in fighting against you. That is... If you don't appear before me in the ring."

"Well you're not going to see me because I'm not staying." Kuroko growled. There was no way he was going to stay here long. "I have a family to get back to. I can't stay here, and I don't plan to." Now that he thought about it... "How long have you been here then?"

"Heh! You think you can escape that easily? If it was easy then I would have been long gone!" Aomine sat up, looking at the wall beside his cage. He could feel that the newbie was behind it, "I've been here for a year now, forced to fight against my will. I like your spirit but sorry to break it to you, there's no way you can escape by yourself. If you were to somehow get out, it would be a miracle."

"I have to! I have to get back to my mother. I promised her." He stood up to test his paw. Still sore and a little painful, but it was better than before. He slowly paced around his cell, growling to himself. "Humans aren't going to stop me. I only got caught because I didn't watch where I was going. I'm not gonna become some lap dog... breeding pups for them... Makes me sick just thinking of it."

"So they wanna make you breed? Man, you're really unlucky." The wolf said before standing up to sit a bit closer to the wall, "Breeding is the worst sector you could be assigned to. I've seen some wolves that went to breed but as soon as their pups were born, they've lost their minds. The humans took their pups away, leaving the two parents in anguish. Then they would make them breed again, taking the children again and again. Trust me, breeding is the true heart of this hell."

"And it's only because of my fur." Kuroko told Aomine. He limped over to the wall where he just knew Aomine was on the other side of and laid down. "Thinking just because I have pretty fur, all I'm useful for is breeding... Can't wait to see their faces when I run far away from here, leaving them in the dust." He muttered, laying his head down. "That guy actually thinks fear and violence will make me listen." He'd rather die than listen to him, but he can't die yet. He had to get back to his mother.

"You have white fur? That's rare! I never saw a fellow wolf with white fur! Your name was Kuro... Kuro... Kuroko Tetsushi? Mind if I call you Tetsu for short? This way it's easier." Aomine smiled to himself, "I like your spirit Tetsu but as I said, you can't escape by yourself. You think I didn't try? I'm the champion of the ring! If anyone had the biggest chance of escape then it would be me! But since I'm still here, you can see that there is no escape."

"It's Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko corrected him then sighed. Aomine, if he was telling the truth, was the strongest wolf and yet he's been here for a year... "I'm not trying to sound rude, but it doesn't take just strength to get out... I need a plan." He was good at strategizing. He should be able to think of _some_ way out.

He hesitated as he glanced to the wall next to him. A year is a long time... "Do you have someone to return to? If you ever get out... is there anyone who's waiting for you?"

"Someone to return to..." The other wolf was silent for a bit, lowering his head in thought before looking up again, "I was captured because I was trying to protect someone. We were both ambushed but then I tried to fight them all, managing to take more than half of the hunters down. The tranquilizers took me down but I still had to protect my precious someone and so I ran as fast as I could with them to make sure they escape. We managed to run quite a distance before I fell unconscious but I know that the person I wanted to protect had escaped." Thinking about it now, a year had passed since then...

"The one I was trying to protect... Was my mate... Up to this day, I don't know if he's safe and it makes me furious." Aomine growled so loudly that even Kuroko could hear it from his cage.

A precious person... of course it was a mate. Kuroko looked down in thought. Did Aomine really miss his mate? As much as Kuroko missed his mother? Or did he... long to see his mate even more? Mates were very important to wolves yet... Kuroko never experienced it before... It's only ever been him and his mother.

"If I escape... I'll try to break you out too." Kuroko told Aomine. "I don't know what it's like to miss a mate, but if you miss them as much as Ai miss my mother, it must be awful. So I'll try to bust you out too. I promise."

Aomine's growls lessened but only when he heard Kuroko's voice again, "Huh? You don't have a mate?" He asked in surprise, "Are you a young pup then? Or maybe you didn't reach the age yet?" Oh how he wished to see this new wolf. Aomine wanted to see his white fur and his appearance as well because appearance does say a lot about someone, "How old are you anyway?"

"...I'm an adult." Kuroko gave a straight face even though Aomine couldn't see him. Did he sound young or something?! "I'm just not in a rush! That's all..." He pouted, at least as much as a wolf could. "More important stuff to focus on, like surviving."

"Huh... That's fine if you think this way. I ain't gonna stop you, just know that you're missing out." He told the other as he stretched. He couldn't remember the last time he ran through the forest freely... No, actually he could. The sweet memories of his mate were still there. He held onto them like nothing ever before, trying his hardest not to forget because it was the image of his mate that brought him happiness in this dark place.

"I might be wrong but you really do sound young. You say that you're an adult but could it be that you became one not long ago?" Aomine just couldn't shake off this gut feeling, plus when he gets a feeling like this, it's usually spot on.

"...N-No..." Kuroko didn't want Aomine to think he really was just some pup! "I've been an adult for... a couple of months..." Almost half a year since his birthday is in January. "But its really felt longer than that... since my father got killed, I felt like I had to grow up quickly to protect my mother..."

So he was a youngster! His instincts were spot on! Although when he heard about Kuroko's father, Aomine looked towards the wall, "Sorry about your loss Tetsu." Even though he had to admit that he wasn't as surprised. In the world they live in, situations like these were common, "So then you got caught and your mother escaped? Kind of reminds me of my situation but instead of my mother, I had my mate."

"Yeah... I just want to get back to her. I know she can handle herself but... I just want to know she's safe, you know?" Kuroko lifted his head again. He wished they could talk face to face... "What's your mate like?" He decided to ask.

"He whines and talks constantly. He's clumsy too so I tell him off a lot." But Kuroko was confused by the other's description. Why would he talk like that about his mate? "But even though he's like that I still love him. I love all of him, to the way he cooks and even the way he scolds me when I eat his share of the meat. Hah! Just thinking about him makes me nostalgic! I wish I could see him."

"Well, soon you will. Because I _will_ get out of here, and I'm taking you with me." Determination was evident in his voice. "I'm not going to let these people walk over me. They wont get the best of me, and nor will they to you anymore."

"I like your spirit but I won't believe it until I see it. I tried to make a run for it a couple of times but they've stopped me each and every time. Tetsu, you didn't come out of your cage yet so you don't know what tight security they got here." It's like a prison no one can escape; "Newbies are always like this, that is until they experience this place for themselves."

"I don't care how tight the security is! Don't you want to get back to your mate? That should be enough motivation to get you to always plan an escape." Kuroko pointed out. "I'm never going to give up trying to escape, even if it's hard or seems impossible. I have someone waiting for me and I'm not going to leave them behind for a year or longer."

But as Kuroko said those words, he heard another angry growl coming from the other wolf, "And you think I wanted to!? You don't know anything so shut up!" Aomine stood up, stomping in place before making his way to the other side of his cage. Right now he was more than pissed, "You're lucky I can't see you." He said under his breath before laying down again. He wasn't willing to talk to the newbie any longer.

Well, Kuroko can't say he expected that kind of reaction... He slowly stood up and moved away from the wall as well, making his way to the other side of his prison. He sighed as he laid down. He had the opportunity to make an ally, but it looks like he ruined it.

Kuroko felt that an opportunity had slipped him by but even if he wanted, he couldn't go back. Hopefully as time goes by, he will be able to figure out how to escape from this place.

All Kuroko did was lay down, looking at the door to see if anyone would come in. He did see a couple of humans come by but that was just so that they could look at his fur as if he was some kind of an attraction. Some admired his fur while others teased him in pity. Hah! Soon enough he would escape this place so he wouldn't have to listen to this trash talk.

Apart from that, Haizaki came back as well but Kuroko expected that. The tamer tried to make him succumb but the wolf wouldn't have it. He evaded all of Haizaki's attacks, not giving in a single bit. The silver head did grow more and more irritated by the minute so as punishment he told the white wolf that he wouldn't eat anything at all. It wasn't as if he ate since he came here but apparently it was suppose to make Kuroko weaker until in the end he gives in.

Luckily he did receive water, although with the constant running around with Haizaki, Kuroko did get hungry. He was craving meat to the point that it hurt, laying down in his cage night after night, dreaming of deer that were running around in the woods. Oh... How he wished to chase them and eat them.

"Yo! How're you doing pup? Did you miss me?" Haizaki greeted as he came in the next morning, a huge smirk on his face.

The white wolf glanced up at Haizaki with a small glare. He honestly didn't feel like dealing with him. He actually did feel a little weak without food and honestly didn't want to fight any time soon on an empty stomach.

He held in a sigh as he slowly stood up and faced Haizaki. He still couldn't give in though, no matter how tired or hungry he was. His freedom was on the line.

"So you did miss me? I'm glad~" The tamer teased, placing down his equipment before picking up a sword and going over to open the door of the cage. Kuroko's eyes were on the silver head, glued onto him should he try to do something. The tamer got into the cage, closing the door behind him, "Now then, how should I play with you today?"

Kuroko growled in response but soon after he did he heard a new voice near the cage, "Is this a part of your tactic Shougo?" The voice surprised both Kuroko and Haizaki who turned to look at the new figure. The person was standing in the shadows until he stepped forward to reveal himself.

"What're you doing here!? This is my prey!" Haizaki raised his voice with a grumble, clearly not liking the presence of the other person. Meanwhile the mysterious man's eyes moved onto Kuroko, their orbs meeting, "The higher-ups are not content with your progress at all. They wish for the white wolf to be tamed as soon as possible, not within a year."

"Shut it! A true tamer needs his sweet time!" Haizaki hit the cage with his sword as if to prove a point, "Just you watch! I'll tame the wolf right here and now! You'll bear witness to that!" Haizaki claimed while unknown person smirked.

Who was this person Haizaki seemed to dislike? It's like they know each other... And how did he even get in unnoticed? It must be because Kuroko was exhausted... This wasn't good at all. He had to get his strength back somehow!

Haizaki pulled up his sword, facing Kuroko once again, "Come here pup! Today is the day I tame you!" He claimed as he slowly made his way towards Kuroko. All the while the two were in the cage, two sharp eyes were watching their every move.

Kuroko warily looked at Haizaki but his attention kept going back to the mysterious figure. How he managed to get in without him noticing amazed him. Even with a weakened body, he should have noticed... Then again, a lot of people came to watch Haizaki try to tame him nearly every day.

He noticed they were wearing a long coat in doors. A trenchcoat perhaps. But still, why indoors? That's odd...

Before he could focus on the man more; he noticed Haizaki was getting closer. Now was not the time for distraction! He had to focus on Haizaki now!

"You're mine!" Haizaki used the chance now that Kuroko was distracted to attack, swinging his sword up and down. Kuroko quickly moved to evade but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough as the sword lightly scraped him from the side. He panted, looking down at his small cut. The sword seemed to be made out of silver so the cut would take a while to heal as well.

"Hah! Got ya! Looks like you're out of energy." Haizaki grinned, finally glad to see a bit of progress. However, this won't be everything he does. He had a goal to tame the wolf today after all.

Feeling a bit aggravated by the cut, Kuroko growled at Haizaki. Only managing to hurt him when he's weak! How could Haizaki feel accomplishment from that?

With a bark, he flung his body at Haizaki. However he didn't have as much strength anymore so he didn't knock him over like planned. All Haizaki did was stumble a little. With a snarl, Kuroko stepped back again to take the defensive position. How he wished he could just get rid of Haizaki but he absolutely hated senseless killing...

"Aww~ Did I hurt your feelings? Come on, we're pals aren't we?" Haizaki provoked, playing tough now that a certain someone was watching. He swung his sword up on his shoulder, looking at Kuroko proudly. He said he would get the job done today and so he didn't waste time to run towards the wolf, this time trying to attack him from the side.

Whoever the mystery person was, Kuroko was a little thankful they were there. Usually Haizaki would be more focused but now that the mystery man showed up, he seemed more confident. That means Haizaki was less observant. That gave Kuroko his opportunity to strike.

As Haizaki moved for his side, Kuroko suddenly ducked under the sword. Now that all of Haizaki's weight was off balance with the swing, Kuroko pushed back up and bit into the arm holding the sword. Using your opponent's weight against them was a tactic anyone who fought should know. It was easy to bring Haizaki down that way.

"Waaa!" The tamer screamed in pain, trying to shove Kuroko off him. Since he was just a weak human though, Haizaki had no chance of moving the wolf at all, even if he was weakened. Luckily Kuroko was a gentle wolf and so he let Haizaki go, opening his jaws up before stepping away.

He watched as the hunter grumbled in pain, blood pouring down from his arm. Although while Haizaki was in pain, the mysterious person seemed to be delighted, "Ohh~" He watched in amusement as the silver head tamer looked up at Kuroko. This wolf... This was the one wolf he hated more than any other. If he could, he would have his head! Rather than playing with him like this, he would shoot him with thousand silver bullets directly into his heart!

With a glare, more venomous and hateful than any other, Haizaki slowly stood up to walk towards the cage door. With his weak body, he managed to open the door and leave the cage, getting out of the wolf's territory. What humiliation! To be taken down like this... But even so, Haizaki would never use a gun or a sleeping dart. He had his pride on the line here!

"That was quite the spectacle Shougo, congratulations."

"Shut up!" Haizaki turned towards the other man, more than irritated, "You think it's that easy? This dumb mutt is agile as shit! You wouldn't be able to hit him either!" He challenged, panting from exhaustion while the other man folded his arms, "Is that a challenge? If so then allow me to accept it." He stepped forward, revealing himself in the light completely for Kuroko to see.

Wow... This guy was pretty eccentric looking. Blood red hair, different colored eyes of red and gold. His smirk was pretty unsettling too. If he wasn't afraid of Kuroko after witnessing that fight, he was either stupid, over confident, or... Pretty smart.

Kuroko watched the redhead closely as he stood in his cell, still in defensive mode. He didn't like the looks of him. He sounded so confident despite seeing Haizaki's attempts. Well, whatever. He wasn't going to give in to anyone, and that includes this weird redhead.

The said hunter approached the cage, taking off his trench coat to reveal an elegant black jumper he had under it. However, what Kuroko noticed right away was his belt which was decorated with all kinds of different knives. Looking at them all made Kuroko shiver.

What the hunter did next surprised Kuroko even more as he began taking off his belt as well. Haizaki watched in confusion, "Oi! What do you think you're doing?" He asked the other who didn't reply. Instead he proceeded to take off his other weapons, which were hidden in different places of his clothing.

When he took off all of his weapons, the redhead reached out into his trench coat, taking out a bag that was hidden under it. When he picked it up, Kuroko's nose twitched. It was inevitable that a wolf's nose would pick up the smell of meat, especially the nose of a starving wolf.

"Do you wanna die!?" Haizaki asked while the redhead began opening the door of the cage. He walked in, looking right ahead at Kuroko, "There's no need to use violence on such a gentle wolf. I know that you haven't been fed since you came here and so I came here to relieve you of your misery."

Relieve him of his misery... Or try to tame him.

Kuroko growled lowly. He didn't trust this hunter. He did say he'd accept Haizaki's challenge to tame him after all. This had to be some trick.

However it appears he wasn't the only one growling. He thought it was another wolf at first but then was shocked when he noticed it was his own stomach. How could his own stomach betray him? Just the smell of the meat made his stomach hurt. He was so hungry... But he had to resist! It had to be a trick!

The white wolf backed up a little, continuing to growl. Would it be worth it to starve? No, surely they wouldn't let him die. They wanted his fur after all. So no matter how hungry he was... He had to resist...

"I apologise for my rudeness. Let me introduce myself first." The man slightly bowed as one would when introducing themselves to a person, "My name is Akashi Seijuro and I'm a tamer. I'm well known among my ranks and so I tend to observe others to see if they're performing their task as efficiently as they can." He straightened up to look into Kuroko's eyes, "I know that my position as a tamer may intimidate you but I hope that despite that we will be able to get along. Instead of chasing you like an animal, I'd prefer if I could give you this meat."

Akashi extended his hand with which he was holding the meat towards Kuroko, "I respect your kind greatly. I know you're not an animal and so I won't treat you as one."

Respect?! How could he respect them if he locked them in cages to make them do what he wanted?! He knows they're not animals either? He won't treat them as one? What was locking him up showing then? That they thought of them as nothing more than animals!

If he really didn't want to treat him as an animal, he would have served the meat on a plate. And had it cooked! Although Kuroko wasn't picky. He actually preferred it raw. It was juicy that way. And that meat in Akashi's hands did look juicy and delicious...

Kuroko shook his head and took another step back. No, he couldn't give in! No! He wouldn't give in!

Akashi noticed the white wolf take another step back but he didn't mind. Unlike the wolf though, he stood his ground, not willing to intimidate the wolf if he does move, "It seems that as a new wolf, you're still unfamiliar with the role of tamers within this facility. Let me explain." He lowered the meat for a bit, "The task that we are given is to help your kind adjust to this facility. I know it may sound ridiculous since your kind is imprisoned here but if you look at it from our point of you, all we're trying to do it help you."

Kuroko growled at those words but Akashi continued, "I didn't imprison you nor was I the one who caught you in the wild. It is the hunter association that wishes you harm. It's one of the most powerful organisations in the world, profiting by capturing and using your kind. Now as a way to ease your pain, I'm here to help you survive in this predicament you're in."

Akashi's eyes didn't waver as he raised up the meat again. "If possible, I would like you to see me as an ally rather than a foe. All I'd like to do is help you. If you believe me or not is entirely up to you."

It is entirely up to Kuroko, and he still didn't believe Akashi. All for their own good... Hah. Yeah right. Forced labor and breeding was for their own good. If he bred pups, having his pups taken away would be for his own good. Dying in battles that weren't his was for his own good too. Yeah, he totally believed that.

He winced a little as his stomach sent another sharp hunger pain through him. He was so starved. He needed food...

Kuroko looked at Akashi suspiciously. He didn't want to get anywhere close to him. He looked directly at the bag then tilted his head down, signalling for Akashi to put the meat down. That way if Akashi suddenly lunged at him, he'd have enough time to move away.

The tamer smirked, taking a step forward before taking the meat out of the bag. He placed it down on the ground in a pile before taking a couple of steps away from the meat. He looked up at Kuroko again, "Please, help yourself."

That smirk definitely did not help Kuroko trust Akashi. But he was super hungry so he'd play along for now. He cautiously moved closer until he was close enough to get the meat. He leaned down and bit into the meat. Before he ate though, he backed up a few steps while dragging the food. Only then did he begin to eat the food. Oh it's been so long since he ate... It felt good to have food in his stomach again!

"You seem to be enjoying yourself. I'm glad." Akashi observed as the wolf ate, although he didn't move or show any signs of attacking. How strange... "Hopefully with this you'll understand that I mean no harm."

Then why was he still in the cage? Kuroko didn't like that at all. He growled again and moved even further away to continue eating. There was no way Akashi wasn't in here without a reason.

Once he finished up the meat, Kuroko gave a slight yawn. He must be tired... He didn't get any good sleep with his empty stomach after all. However when he felt like he didn't even have the strength to stand anymore, forcing him to lay down, he knew this wasn't normal sleepiness. Why could he hardly move? Why was he...

Kuroko quickly looked up at Akashi and tried to growl. He knew it. It had been a trick! Did he put something in the food? But Kuroko thought he didn't smell anything... Then again, he was so hungry; all he could smell was the meat.

Fully content, Akashi finally made his way towards Kuroko, kneeling down beside him even though Kuroko was growling under his breath. It seems that the effects of the drugs have kicked in. Akashi moved his hand to touch the wolf, softly stroking his fur, "You're such a shy and withdrawn wolf. I apologise but I had no other choice than to approach you this way. This was the only option as to not harm you."

Not harm him? He can do anything to him now! And Kuroko... Would be too weak to do anything... Kuroko struggled to move his legs, trying to get up but he could hardly move. His head laid down, too heavy to keep up. Ugh... He didn't like this one bit...

"Che!" Haizaki who was watching grumbled, not liking that someone else had taken down his prey. Placing sleeping drugs into the meat? Why didn't he think of it before? Now he just seemed dumb while this bastard will take all the credit!

"Shougo, give me the muzzle and the collar." Akashi stood up, walking to the edge of the cage where Haizaki was. The other tamer narrowed his eyes but never the less complied, grabbing the two items before throwing them to the other. Akashi caught them before walking back to Kuroko again.

"This is for your own good." First he gently picked up Kuroko's head to place the collar around his neck. Once that was in place he took the muzzle, placing it on Kuroko's snout. Finally the two things Kuroko was suppose to have since day one were on him.

The wolf was powerless to defend himself again it, Akashi stroking his fur once again, "To cover such beautiful fur with dirt, what a waste."

Again with his fur! All they cared about was his white fur. That's all anyone cared about!

Why did he have to give in to his stomach? He should have known the meat would've been tampered with. But still, Akashi lied. And he continued to lie. He kept saying it's for his own good while he made it harder for him to escape!

His body squirmed just a tiny bit, his attempt at trying to get away from Akashi. The muzzle was uncomfortable and the collar made him feel sick. Collars meant something owned you... He hated that.

So this was it? The white wolf finally had a collar on... Good for him! Haizaki couldn't stand to watch anymore and so he made his leave. Akashi may have placed a collar on the mutt but he would be the one to tame him fully! He made that promise to the mutt when he first came in and he would keep it!

Akashi glanced at the exit, noticing Haizaki leave. His lips curved, turning back to look down at Kuroko. The poor werewolf was so weak... How innocent~ "If I hadn't placed the muzzle and the collar on you now, then you would have faced much more hardship in the future. Who knows what kind of a tamer would get their hands on you."

Yeah, but at least some other tamer probably wouldn't have lied. Or used such cheap tactics to get him to stay still for the collar and muzzle. Did they not understand that they weren't just livestock? That they had feelings and family too? They weren't just animals, yet they were treated as such.

Kuroko didn't even growl anymore. He was too tired. However that didn't stop him from giving Akashi a death glare. He'd never trust a tamer like Akashi. Never.

"Hoo~" The redhead looked down at Kuroko's glare, more than satisfied with it. Such hatred and fury... It was amusing! But before he would leave the wolf alone, there was something he had to check, "While you're like this, let me see a bit more of your fur." He placed both of his hands on Kuroko's body, stroking his fur around his body as if searching for something.

It's not like Kuroko had much of a choice anymore. He couldn't even growl any longer. He could barely move any of his limbs. Not even his tail. All he could do was glare at Akashi as if he was the scum of the earth. If looks could kill, Akashi would surely be dead.

How strange... No matter how much he looked, Akashi couldn't find what he was looking for. He brushed the fur of Kuroko's chest, stomach, back and even legs but it was nowhere to be seen. Could it be that this white wolf is... "I see, so you're a young wolf. Could it be that you didn't reach adulthood yet?" The tamer wondered but then shook his head, "That can't be the case. You do have a body of a fully grown adult which could only mean that you've reached adulthood not long ago." That was the only answer he thought of.

"Interesting." If that was the case then it was no wonder that the wolf didn't have what he was searching for. The redhead stood up, knowing the wolf didn't have it, "I don't think you're the one but that doesn't mean that I won't keep an eye on you." He looked down at Kuroko once more, his smirk on his face as he turned around, "I'll be sure to praise you in front of the higher-ups. However, until I confirm that you're not the one, I can guarantee that you won't be placed into breeding. Of course, I suppose you won't believe my words at all. Suit yourself." The redhead made his way out of the cage, picking up his things before putting them back on.

"I'll see you again. Until we meet again." And as mysteriously as he appeared, so did he disappear.

He was right, he doesn't believe him. He just examined his fur after all! And he even said he didn't have something because he just went into adult hood. That could mean a lot of things! What could he mean?

Great... Now he had one of his weapons taken away as well as some of his pride. All because his stupid stomach got in the way of his judgment. He wished he never ate that stupid food...

Kuroko remained still for quite some time and only when about an hour had passed did he begin to feel some parts of his body again. The drug's effects must be wearing down... But for now he still had to lay down in defeat. If only he could change just that one moment of eating the meat, everything would have been different.

"Got the muzzle and collar huh?" Kuroko's ears perked up when he heard Aomine's voice from the other side of the wall.

Huh, he thought Aomine was supposed to be ignoring him. "I was an idiot... I couldn't believe I ate the food..." Kuroko grumbled. "Yeah, I did though. It sucks..." It's humiliating.

"You would've got it anyway." The other wolf sighed, "There was no escape. If it was that guy, then there was no escape for you." He said, his voice sounding tired.

"That guy... Do you know that tamer? Is he the one who tamed you?" Kuroko asked. Was he some kind of big time tamer or something? What luck.

"Well yeah, he-" Aomine began but then stopped mid-sentence. There was silence until he spoke up again, "Apologise first." He said suddenly.

A-Apologize? For what? Letting Akashi put the collar on him or something? There was no way he could stop that! "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." The wolf's tired voice gained a bit of strength, "Apologise for what you said yesterday."

"For what I said..." He had just been trying to urge Aomine to keep trying! Did he really take it to offense? "I'm sorry? I was just trying to help... I thought you gave up escaping or something so I was trying to..."

"You're really dumb." The other didn't hold back on his words, "How could I ever give up going back to my mate? You really have a few screws loose." To even think about it... This newbie has no idea how precious of a bond he has with his mate!

"The way you spoke about how impossible it was to escape, I thought you gave up, that's all..." Kuroko sighed. It's not like he knew how it felt to be apart from your mate. All he had was his mother after all.

"I said it was impossible if you do it alone!" The wolf grumbled, "Idiot." He knew there was no way of escaping but he still had hope of seeing his mate! Of course he would! "Look, it's boring in here okay? Rather than getting on each other's bad side, how about you just apologise so that we can at least talk. I'm dying of boredom here." Plus they could exchange valuable information if they talk.

Kuroko looked over to the wall, knowing Aomine was just on the other side. It wouldn't be good to be alone in a place like this... Having allies and friends would be helpful. And pretty nice. He won't feel lonely... "Alright, I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"You're forgiven." And that was that, now they could finally be proactive and do something useful rather than laying around all day, "But man, I do feel like I'm talking to a kid. Takes me back~"

"I'm not a kid!" Kuroko insisted with a tiny pout. Well, he probably looked like one now with the way he was pouting... "And what do you mean it takes you back? Did you talk to pups often? That sounds weird." He joked.

"I did have pups in my pack! There's nothing wrong with that!" Aomine defended, "But what I mean by that is that you remind me of myself. Back when I was younger, I was also like you, not knowing much about the world. Now that I'm grown up though, I learned many things."

"...You had pups in your pack?" Kuroko asked, now curious. "Were they yours? Or someone else's?" He asked then paused. "Wait, you were in a pack?"

"Of course!" The other wolf could already feel a new stream of questions coming in, "I was a lone wolf but when I found my mate it all changed. My mate was a part of a pack and so I joined them. There were many wolves there but none had pups yet. I don't have any as well since my mate and I aren't ready for them yet. We wanna enjoy life a bit more you know?" But it wasn't like they were enjoying life now... Not while Aomine was in a cage and his mate being who knows where...

He had a mate and also a pack? Another thing Kuroko didn't have. He was really curious... "What's it like being in a pack? What's your pack like? How do packs work?"

"Huh? You don't know? Don't tell me you're a lone wolf?" He did say he had his mother but that was strange. Since wolves are becoming endangered, they usually stuck together in packs, "W-Well... It's pretty cool. You're never alone and there is always someone to help you out. Sometimes the pack can be troublesome though, bothering me when I wanna sleep and take a nap." That happened a lot...

"We go hunting together and do all sorts of things. We also watch out for one another, looking out for hunters. It's much easier when you're in a pack because you don't have to be on guard all the time." The responsibility is shared.

They didn't have to be on guard all the time? "B-But... how did you get captured then? You said you were with your mate at the time, right? What happened to your pack?" Kuroko asked. Where was his pack? They were supposed to help right?

Aomine sighed, lowering his head, "My mate and I separated from the pack for a bit. We wanted to have some alone time because when you're in a pack, you rarely get that." That was their biggest mistake, one Aomine still regrets, "That's when they attacked us." At their weakest, "I don't know what happened to the pack or my mate, but I know he escaped."

So even for a moment of separation, they got caught... It seemed unfair. And no privacy? Well, maybe that's not so bad since in return, you get safety. "I've never been apart of a pack before... it's always just been me and my mother. Before that, when my father was still around, that was it. We were never in a pack since we've avoided everything... Wolves and humans. It was always just us so... we could never let our guard down. And yet I still got caught."

No pack at all? Never? Well... Aomine was alone as well but he was with his parents in a pack. They weren't alone, "Why? Is there a reason for it?"

Kuroko was silent as he thought about the question. Why? He could ask himself the same thing. He understood avoiding humans, but why did he ignore wolves too? "...I guess it was my fault. I was too protective of mother and... I didn't want anything to happen to her. So I thought "nothing can happen if it's just us". I guess it's my fault I got captured since I didn't let us seek out a pack..."

"Heh! Are you serious!? No wonder you got caught then! How did you think that you could survive without a pack!? Don't you know that the humans have surpassed us?" The hunter became the hunted! "But I guess you're too young to make decisions like that."

"Well it's hard, okay? Being forced to grow up quickly to protect yourself and someone else... I didn't have the luxury to feel safe. It must've been so easy with a pack. It's not easy to make split second decisions when hunters are right on your tail." Kuroko growled. "I'm tired of this. This... surviving stuff. I don't want to survive, I want to live! I'm tired of looking over my shoulder every five seconds."

"I know how you feel." All werewolves are in the same predicament, being in a pack just makes it a bit easier, "All this talk is making me depressed." Thinking about his pack made him miss them more and more, "Let's talk about your 'plans' of getting out of here. So what did you come up with sherlock?"

"It's not easy when I haven't seen any where in this place other than this cell." The white wolf sighed. "You've been taken out of your cage to fight, right? What have you seen? Can you describe any place you've seen?"

"Well..." It won't be as hopeful as Kuroko expects it to be, "There are just dark corridors around. No light at all." He explained but then remembered something, "But you can ask that guy to take you out. He took me out a couple of times as well. The fresh air was really nice."

That guy... "You mean the redhead?" Kuroko asked with surprise. Ask him to go outside? A tamer? What, should he also scratch on a door like a dog wanting to go out? "Wait, do you mean... "Ask" ask? Did you turn human before him to ask?" Kuroko would never reveal his identity like that! What if he did escape and try to blend with the humans? He'd be spotted instantly.

"Ugh..." More questions, "If I tell you, don't freak out or anything like that, alright?" He knows that it will sound weird but that's what happened, "I... did turn... But only once! He treats me differently than others and so I thought I could trust him. I still think that way."

"Are you serious?" Kuroko slowly sat up in his cell. Ah, some of his strength returned... He looked at the wall again, unsure about what to say or even think. Wasn't Aomine telling him he should have been more cautious and now he's saying he turned in front of a tamer?! "And you say I can't make decisions? Even I know that's reckless."

"I-I know! I know it's reckless and idiotic but at the time I felt like it was the right choice. I've been here for a year so I got used to some things. I got to know a couple of tamers but Akashi was different. At the beginning he did the same thing to me, giving me food and then checking out my fur to see if he could find the mark. He does that with all the newbies." Aomine explained.

"But then as days passed by, I came to see him in another way. He actually did treat me like a human, unlike the rest. he gave me food behind the backs of others and even took me out to the yard! I didn't smell the breeze of fresh air in a while! I was really glad to finally get out, at least for a little bit." You can't blame him for that.

Fresh air... the breeze... How long has Kuroko been in the cell? With no Windows visible anywhere, it was hard to tell what time of day it was. How long will he stay in his prison? With hardly any food and water... no room to run... He couldn't live healthy like this.

But to give up his human identity just to ask for a few minutes of air? Was that a good trade when the price was his freedom to hide as a human?

"I don't... think I can do that. I never showed others my human side." Only his mother knows both his wolf and human identity. "It's too much of a risk. If... _when_ I escape from here, it's best to have something to fall back on."

That was understandable, "You don't have to show him your human form. I made a deal with him so that when I do certain things, he would know what I want. For example, if I wanna go out, I raise my left paw." It did sound as if he was a dog but... Kuroko will understand in due time. Just how horrifying this place is...

Kuroko looked down at his left paw. So he really did have to act like an animal to get any "respect". Unbelievable. "And what other stuff do you do? Do you wag your tail whenever you want food too? Beg for water?" He muttered under his breath, laying his body back down.

"Don't make fun of me." Aomine growled, "Fine, I won't tell you anything else then. Just wanted to help and this is what I get." Kuroko really is the type that likes to argue.

He did it again. He keeps making Aomine mad... "I'm sorry again, I just... I don't like the thought of having to rely on them. I don't want to wag my tail like a dog to get any treatment around here. If we don't do what they want, they punish us. Like animals..."

"And you think I don't feel the same way?" Who does he think he is? A tamed pup? "I do everything in order to survive. I have someone waiting for me so I don't plan on dying here. If I have to wag my puny tail to get a chance of escaping, then I'll do it. I don't care about what you do or what you plan to do but I'll do it. I'll do anything to see my mate again." It's not like they had a choice at this point.

Well... that is true... Kuroko wouldn't want to die here before he got to see his mother again. He had to make sure she was safe. But to act like nothing more than a beast... "Maybe you're right... I'll... I'll remember what you've told me... Thank you for the information." If he could see how to get outside... it'll be a step closer to freedom.

"Don't let it go to waste. I'm giving you a chance to plan the escape." It's not like he believed in Kuroko but he would help the newbie out. If by some miracle he really does manage to escape, he wants to tag along.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Okay! So before anyone says anything, let me explain! ;3; We had A LOT of PROBLEMS writing this story so it may not be our best work. We began writing this sometime in April/May and we did well until summer began. Someone began to work *ehem* *coughs* So we didn't rp at all in June or July. We had huge time margins so we fell out of the game very often ;3; I can't even tell u how many times I forgot what I was writing about... :( But still! This story has it's own spirit and it's own tale to tell! We hope that you'll like it never the less! After this we plan to write something different so we hope you're ready for it~ XD

Thank you for your patience and we hope that we won't let you down :) As usual, this story will be updated weekly! :D See you next week!

 **The Lucky Bell:** This story will also be a bit short... kinda. I don't think it's that long... but anyway, this one is definitely getting updated more than the other wolf one... so please be patient with us :3

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	2. I don't wanna die

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - I don't wanna die**

* * *

Kuroko wasn't sure how much time has passed, but it sure felt like a few days. He hardly got to eat since no one other than Haizaki or Akashi were brave enough to try to remove his muzzle. Akashi hasn't been around since he got the collar and muzzle, and Haizaki enjoyed seeing him suffer so of course he didn't take it off.

However after some time later, Kuroko was surprised when both of them suddenly came up to his cage together. They never showed up together before. Well, Akashi hardly showed up in the first place... He tilted his head, wondering why they both came to his cage together.

"What're you doing here? This is my wolf." Haizaki hissed, moving to Kuroko's cage as if to ensure that Akashi wouldn't get there before him. While Haizaki did that, Akashi leaned against the wall, "I came to make sure everything goes according to plan." So that the white wolf makes it to his destination in one piece.

"Of course everything will go smoothly! I'm in charge of him after all!" The silver head turned to the cage, unlocking the door before stepping in, "Come here pup~ Today is the day of your debut in the cage. We have to make a good first impression on stage~"

The cage? What the heck was he talking about? Although he did say stage... Was he talking about breeding or something else?

Kuroko turned his head to look past Haizaki at Akashi. He remembered him saying he wouldn't be placed in breeding, but was he telling the truth? He returned his attention to Haizaki. He gave him a huff before looking away as if he was ignoring him.

"I knew you would be unwilling to come so I came prepared." Haizaki smirked, taking out a single device out of his pocket. He pressed the only button that was on the small remote and as soon as he did, Kuroko whimpered in pain. The white wolf was startled when his collar suddenly began emitting electric shocks, making him fall down on the ground.

Haizaki quickly used this chance to approach the wolf, placing a leash on him before stepping away, "See? I'm prepared this time~"

Kuroko shook his head as he slowly stood up. So that's what the collars were for... His eyes suddenly spotted the leash, making him growl. A collar, muzzle, and now a leash?! How much of his dignity were they going to take away?!

He glared at Haizaki hard, feeling more furious than he had been for the past few days. Oh, Haizaki will definitely get what's coming to him.

"I like the look in your eyes. Don't be too hasty though, you'll need it for the ring~" Haizaki pulled on the leash, getting Kuroko to get out of the cage for the first time. Akashi watched as the wolf made his way out, all of his senses on alert. When wolves get out for the first time, that's when trouble arises.

It was only rare that a wolf actually didn't cause trouble or try to escape during their first time. Usually that was because they were too frightened of their tamers to do anything. But Kuroko wasn't afraid so... why was he just following Haizaki along down the hall, passing by the other wolves in their cells? Maybe this could turn out interesting...

As Kuroko followed Haizaki, his head low, he looked at the wolves from the corners of his eyes. Some of them looked starved, others beaten, others... furious. However Kuroko didn't think he saw Aomine since they were walking the opposite way from where Aomine's voice comes from.

Seeing all of these wolves though, obviously suffering, it made Kuroko angry. All these wolves in collars... It wasn't fair. Now Kuroko was going to just walk calmly... yeah right, who was he kidding?

Without any warning or sign, Kuroko just took off running. He wasn't going to listen to Haizaki this whole time. He was just waiting for his guard to go down! And like his guard, when Kuroko gave that sudden, strong tug on the leash, Haizaki also went down. Before he could even realize what was happening, Kuroko kept running, dragging Haizaki on the ground behind him.

He heard a few barks and maybe even a small howl from some of the wolves watching. Just like Kuroko, they were amused. They were laughing at seeing a tamer being treated like this!

"Y-You! Stop!" The silver head yelled as he was dragged away by the wolf, powerless due to Kuroko's massive strength. Akashi watched as well with an amused grin, more than amused by the situation. He glanced at the wolves in the cages to notice that their mood has been lifted. How interesting.

"I said stop you mutt!" Haizaki yelled when he finally remembered his remote, pressing the button to send a shock through Kuroko's body, which made him stop.

Kuroko whined a little at the shock. He barely managed to keep himself from falling. Wow, he couldn't even run without permission... but don't get him wrong, he didn't regret his decision at all. He'll always remember the sight of Haizaki's face dragged across the ground.

He looked at Haizaki who began to stand back up. He resisted rolling his eyes and looked over at Akashi. He didn't expect Akashi to be smiling too... How odd.

"What a sight." Akashi barely managed to hold in a chuckle, as Haizaki stood up, furious. "Shut it! This was just an accident!" He heard barks coming from the other cages as well, not liking it at all. Now he turned out to be the laughing stock for all the wolves! This white wolf... He approached Kuroko, tightly holding his collar in hand, "I swear, if the day ever comes where I get a chance to kill you, I will do it with pleasure." He threatened, looking Kuroko in the eyes before pulling on his collar, "Let's go."

Kuroko really hated being dragged by a collar but with the memory of dragging Haizaki around still fresh in his mind, he wasn't too furious. He just followed Haizaki this time (not that he had much of a choice). He still didn't know where he was going but at least he got to take a walk, which was nice.

Then he started to get a bit curious yet worried as they went down another hallway. He could hear voices from somewhere close by... Shouting voices. Were people angry? Where were they going? Wherever they were going, it was towards the angry shouts. Haizaki opened a door and the shouting got so much louder. This was the room.

It looked... Awful. There were tons of people around, talking or shouting. Even if the people were blocking his view, Kuroko could still see a huge cage in the middle of the large room. That's how big the cage was. It looked like it could fit tons of wolves in there!

Then he heard the snarls and barks of wolves. Some whines here and there too, which caused some of the people to either cheer or boo. This must be the ring Aomine was talking about. This is where he fought! This wasn't breeding at all!

As much as Kuroko was relieved he wasn't going to breed, he still didn't like the thought of fighting. He hardly fought a wolf before... How was this going to turn out?

"Come on, it'll be your turn soon." Haizaki pulled on the leash, forcing Kuroko to go into the disgusting room. The screams were so loud that they were piercing his sensitive ears, the many different sounds confusing him a bit. Was he really going to fight as well?

He soon received his answer when he followed Haizaki into what seemed like another cage. He walked in as Haizaki took off the leash and shut the cage door, "Now you just gotta wait for the door of the ring to open. I wonder how many made bets on you~" The tamer teased, making Kuroko growl. Although now that he noticed, he didn't see Akashi around anymore. Did he go somewhere?

"Ladies and gentlemen! Now we are proud to introduce a new addition to our lovely family!" The door another cage door suddenly opened, revealing a bright light, "This little pup was just caught recently, bearing a beautiful white fur! Let's see if his beauty is as deadly as his teeth!"

"Yeah!"

"Wohoo!"

"A white wolf? Sweet!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Suddenly that light was blocked by something. When Kuroko looked up, his ears folded back when he saw it was a wolf. It was a pretty big wolf with jet-black fur and a mean snarl.

How could Kuroko fight a wolf like this? When he was weak too! He hadn't been eating much and it's not like he's been getting a lot of exercise! Could he really take down a wolf like this? By its scars, it looks like it's been fighting a while too.

"Ehh? Is this really okay? The newbie seems really weak!"

"Why did they put him in the fighting sector? A wolf like that is more suitable for breeding!"

"Haha! I bet they put him here just for fun~ When he loses, they'll probably get him to breed."

"Yeah, probably. It would be a waste not to breed with that white fur~"

The onlookers remarked while Akashi watched on the sidelines as well, his arms folded. It wasn't as if they were wrong because this fight will ultimately decide Kuroko's future in the facility. He did put in a good word for the wolf but seeing how the others are set to placing him in breeding, his chances are low. If he loses this fight, his probability of being placed there will be much higher. That is the curse of the white coat that he was born with. Since it's rare, it's inevitable that this fate would await him.

Kuroko's opponent growled ferociously, sparking a wave of cheer from the crowd, satisfying the wolf. He knew very well that entertaining the humans was one of his main goals. Hah! It will be easy! Look at the small pup they gave him as an opponent! He could tell right away that this little white wolf was a youngster.

"I'll make this quick little one. Come to daddy~" The wolf grinned as his large paw took a step forward, creating heavy thuds as he walked.

Wasn't the wolf listening? Didn't he hear that if Kuroko loses, he'll probably be placed in breeding? Did the wolf not care?

Kuroko paused as he watched the big wolf come closer. No, perhaps he didn't. If their roles were reversed, and Kuroko knew he'd get punished if he didn't win the fight, he wouldn't care if the other wolf were being placed into breeding either. He really did have to fight to keep himself from going there...

He started stepping back when the wolf was getting closer. He had to think. He had to watch. He's never fought a wolf before! How can he face such a beast as his first time? The best he could do was analyze which route would be best to take. Kuroko might not be good at fighting since he hasn't had practice, but he's a good observer.

For example, due to the wolf's large size, he didn't seem that fast. Now of course he was probably faster than an average human but compared to Kuroko, he must be slow. That was one advantage Kuroko had. Another was probably mobility. Kuroko was smaller, lighter, more flexible. He could probably attack areas that the wolf couldn't attack in return. Plus Kuroko would be able to move out of danger easier by staying quick on his paws.

That's as far as he got in his observation because the wolf suddenly launched at him, disrupting his concentration. Kuroko repeated the same move he did to Haizaki the one day, diving under the wolf so it hit the cage wall behind Kuroko. The white wolf quickly moved away from the black wolf. If he could just evade and attack, he might just win!

The large wolf shook his head, stepping away from the fence before turning to face Kuroko again. This young lad was really fast... This will be quite the disadvantage but it won't matter. He'll win, how could he not? His opponent was so puny! All bone and no muscle! "I wanted to make this quick. Too bad you're making it much more painful for yourself. Come here little one~ after I'm done with you, you'll never dare show yourself in the ring anymore~ you'll be too busy making little babies~ haha!" The wolf's grin widened, delighted by the thought of Kuroko losing, and everything he will face that will come after it. By now this newbie should have realized that he was no ally at all.

With a loud grown, the large wolf moved, this time not just launching himself at Kuroko but rather moving slower. Hah! He's faced wolves that were much faster than him before! The only trick was for him to move slower so that he could react in time to move and catch them!

As much as Kuroko wanted to bite the wolf for saying such awful things, he knew losing his cool wouldn't be ideal. He had to keep a clear head. No mistakes. This would determine his future and how he escapes. He doesn't plan on making pups any time soon. That would just make escaping more difficult.

Seeing the wolf move slower was pretty odd. He knew it was probably a trick but... He couldn't focus on only hit and runs. He had to take risks... He growled as he started running for the wolf. He had to give it everything he's got. He had to stay out of breeding, and no wolf was going to get in his way!

The two wolves clashed, biting one another for the win. Since Kuroko was more of an agile wolf, he did receive a lot of damage, the larger wolf biting him with his incredibly strong jaws.

"Ohh! Look! This may be the decider!"

"Haha! That white one is really dumb! Just marching at him like that!"

"I wonder if anyone even made bets on the white wolf~"

"Are you crazy!? Who would do that?"

Even wolves had fatal or vital parts on their body that are a weakness on fighting. It was something that was suddenly going through Kuroko's mind. Their stomach was pretty soft and easy to pierce. Their necks were definitely one. Those were the two main spots.

There were other small weaknesses too; like their tails and even their ears. With a skilled or lucky bite, either could rip clean off... When the black wolf moved to bite Kuroko's leg, trying to injure him to bring down his mobility, Kuroko took his chance.

When he snapped his jaws down on the other wolf's ear and tugged with all his might, with practically all of his body as he tried pulling away, he didn't think it all would actually come off! His mother was right. They do rip off easily! Oh... But they're also pretty messy too afterwards...

"Waaaaaa!" The wolf screamed in agony, the crowd cheering at the wolf's pain. Some were surprised as well, glaring down at the blood that was pouring down the wolf's ear. How was such a small wolf able to pull that off!?

"I'll kill you!" The large wolf glared at Kuroko, determination and hatred visible on his face as he slowly moved to attack Kuroko one last time. It was the decisive attack but with his injured ear, the wolf had difficulty moving around.

If there were a perfect moment to strike, now would be the time. While the pain was still fresh and messing up the wolf's movement and line of sight. Even with his injuries, even to his leg, Kuroko was still quicker and still agile enough to run towards the wolf, moving to the side at last second.

While the black wolf was still in the motion of snapping at him, Kuroko ducked down then launched upwards, his jaws latching onto the neck of the wolf. If he wanted to, he could probably break the wolf's windpipe, which would kill him. But all Kuroko did was bite hard enough to draw blood and not let go no matter how much the wolf thrashed around until eventually the black wolf began to slow down. He must be feeling weak from blood loss and lack of air.

Slowly and steadily, the black wolf was losing his strength until he finally collapsed. Kuroko let go, looking down at the other wolf who was laying down on the ground, unconscious and defeated. The previously noisy room had now turned quiet, everyone glaring down at the white wolf in astonishment. Akashi's eyes were on Kuroko as well but unlike the rest he just smiled, closing his eyes. What an interesting development this is. The white wolf may attract much more attention that needed. Although this showed just how determined he was not to go to breeding.

"T-That's... Impossible..."

"How did the newbie defeat a wolf that's been fighting for half a year?"

"He was clearly stronger and more likely to win..."

Everyone gossiped while the man behind the microphone finally came back to his senses, "W-We have a winner ladies and gentlemen! The white wolf!" He cheered and soon the room became noisy again, all the humans trashing around. They were all excited by the turn of events and some even fought because all of their bets have been lost! Since nobody bat on the white wolf, their money was lost!

Haizaki looked into the cage in wonder as well, irked that the white wolf managed to win. So cheeky... But one day he would be brought down! Haizaki can guarantee that! He opened the door of the cage, waiting for Kuroko to come to him so that he can put the leash on him, "Come here. Your job is done."

As much as Kuroko didn't want to go to Haizaki and have that leash put on again, he really didn't want to stick around the bloody ring. So he slowly went towards Haizaki. He still paused when he was just out of reach. He hated being called over like a dog...

He knew he wouldn't get far with so many people around, but Kuroko was still going to take his chances as he suddenly jumped at Haizaki. He knocked the man over and started running, weaving through the crowd. Ah, his legs still hurt. That wolf did do a lot of damage...

When he looked up to watch where he was going, he slowly came to a stop when he spotted Akashi before him. Did he... Witness the fight? So he has been here this whole time? He tilted his head curiously. Why did Akashi want to place him in fighting anyway? Wouldn't he rather see white wolf pups running around?

"What a surprise. I was just on my way to get you." The redhead reached into the pocket of his jacket to take out a leash. Again, another leash! Just as Akashi had taken it out, a running Haizaki appeared behind Kuroko, panting as he came to a stop, "Oi! I swear I'll... Huh?" The silver head perked up when he spotted Akashi and the leash he was holding in hand, "He's mine! Back off!"

How amusing, "Then why don't we see with whom he chooses to go back with?"

"Hah? Of course he will run off to you! Look at him! He has it in for me!" Haizaki grumbled, taking slow steps towards Kuroko to place the leash on him.

Well, Haizaki was right about that. He hated the leashes and tamers but... He really liked defying Haizaki the most. He didn't want to be taken away by him. No way. He'd probably shock him any chance he got!

Kuroko looked over at Akashi, trying to weigh his choices. It's not like he necessarily liked Akashi either. He used such a low trick to get him to heel... But then he remembered what Aomine told him. Sometimes there were things you needed to do to survive, no matter how downgrading.

When Kuroko took a few steps towards Akashi, it was with a limp since he was holding one of his paws up. However what was odd was that it wasn't his injuries leg. He was holding up his... Left paw.

Akashi's brow rose when he noticed the paw. Could it be...? Hah! This white wolf was really something! Really interesting... Akashi moved closer, placing the leash on the white wolf without any problems. When Haizaki saw this, he quickly stomped towards them, "Oi! Are you deaf!? Didn't you hear that he's mine?" He wasn't having it! The white wolf was his and that's that!

"Is that so? I though I'd come here to help you Shougo, after all, there are some people who would like to talk to you."

Talk to him? "What're you talking about?" Was Akashi tricking him? The redhead was nothing but a sneaky bastard! Haizaki didn't believe him at all! No, rather than a bastard, he's more like a venomous snake!

"Over there." Akashi pointed to the crowd of people that were behind the fence that separated the private area and the spectators' area. Haizaki's eyes widened in surprise when he saw that everyone was calling for him, "Are you the one in charge of the white wolf?"

"Please! We would like to talk to you regarding the white wolf!"

"How did you manage to train him in such a way?"

"Tell us your secrets!"

They were all praising him? Haizaki couldn't believe it and so he just stared... They were praising him! The silver head quickly moved to stand upright in a triumphant position, "Haha! Well of course, taming this mutt takes a lot of guts!" He took off to the crowd, leaving Akashi and Kuroko alone.

Once they got rid of Haizaki, Akashi turned to Kuroko. He raised up his left paw which could only mean one thing, "Would you like to go outside?"

Kuroko was still watching Haizaki for a moment. This time he didn't bother refraining from rolling his eyes. Haizaki didn't do anything but starve him, and that still didn't work in his favor.

He turned his head to Akashi and slowly nodded. Some fresh air would really be nice after a rough fight like that. It would also be nice to just sit in the sun while his wounds healed. Well, unless the sun wasn't out today. Or it was night... Plus he doubted he'd be able to just lay outside...

So he really did want to go outside. It was no coincidence... "Before we go I need to tell you my conditions." He looked into Kuroko's eyes; "I'm taking you outside on my own risk, which means that if you try something, we will both be punished. If you are planning to escape, then I doubt you'd be successful on your first try. It would be foolish to even attempt it. I need you to listen to me so that in the future, we will be able to go outside again."

Well... Those conditions weren't too bad. Kuroko wasn't planning on running away blindly anyway. He had to find a way out first then he had to figure out how to get himself and Aomine out. Plus he wasn't going to risk not having any sunlight or fresh air again! So Kuroko nodded again, agreeing with the conditions. For now...

"Good. I'm glad we were able to find an equal ground for us both." Akashi turned around, "Follow me." He would lead the wolf outside. Although it was strange, usually the wolves don't risk going outside so early. Only when they had gotten used to the facility and miss the outside world do they take risks, asking Akashi if they could go out. Of course, only specific wolves know that he provides this kind of service.

"I'm glad to see that you've made a new friend. Hopefully this way you won't be as bored in your cell." He could say the same for Aomine as well.

No matter what he would be bored... He couldn't run around or hunt or... Do anything but sleep. It sucks... But yeah, at least he had Aomine. He wasn't completely alone in this prison.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi as they walked. Although he did make sure to remember where he was going. He might have to go this way when he escapes. Although he'll think about not doing it when he goes out with Akashi. If he really does get punished, he didn't want to be responsible. He just wanted to leave, that's all.

The two made their way through an endless number of dark corridors. There was no light in sight but small light bulbs that made the path clearly visible. However, even those were weak enough to resemble light of a small candle. It was just an empty void of darkness. As much as Kuroko tried to remember the path, even he couldn't help but get confused by the number of turns. It made him wonder if he would be able to memorize it at all...

Finally after about ten minutes, true sunlight appeared! It shone brightly through the entrance of the facility, trying to lighten the darkness within the shadows of the hallways. Ah... How much Kuroko missed the sun. He wouldn't even realize it until he didn't see it anymore...

When they made their way out the door, Kuroko was welcomed with a breeze of fresh wind, his paws moving to stand on soft grass that was under him. Even if it was this much, he felt like he was back home...

Kuroko closed his eyes as he relished the sun on his fur. It felt good to be under its warmth again. And this fresh air... It was so much better than the old, awful smell of the cell. Although when he opened his eyes again and actually looked around, he saw that there were walls... Like a prison.

He gave a soft sigh as he sat down on the grass. The walls were pretty big. Even a wolf like himself couldn't jump over it alone.

Well, he mind as well enjoy the sun while he could. He began licking his wounds as he glanced over at Akashi. What did he do when he let Aomine out? Just stand beside him quietly? Did they go on walks? Did they talk? Or rather did Akashi talk to Aomine and he listened?

Kuroko watched warily as the redhead sat down as well, looking at Kuroko before tilting his head up to look at the sky. Don't be fooled though, if you think his guard is down, then you're dead wrong. Someone of his occupation is always on high alert, "You weren't in the facility for long and yet you'd risk it all to go outside. I wonder why that is."

Why? He wanted to know why? Because his life was the outside. All his life, he was free. He could go wherever he wanted when he wanted, and no one could stop him. He could breathe in the fresh air every morning and run to the nearest clean stream. All with his mother by his side.

Yet that was all taken away by human greed. His freedom was taken away and he was locked up like an animal. People looked at him like he was an experiment, talking about his fate right in front of him as if he didn't have feelings.

Besides, it's not like he's risking much. If Akashi is able to just let him out when he chooses, there's not much to risk right? Kuroko tilted his head as a way of asking Akashi to explain himself.

The tamer looked down at Kuroko, leaning his hands against the grass, "Usually when new wolves are taken in, they are afraid of their new environment. They're shaken up and don't know what to do and so they're usually very cautious. They wouldn't do anything that would endanger them or worsen their position in the facility. For example, if a wolf misbehaves badly enough then they are taken to the extermination center." When Kuroko tilted his head again, Akashi proceeded to explain.

"The extermination center is where wolves are taken to be killed. Those who don't listen or are impossible to tame are the primary candidates for this sector. In my opinion, it is not as bad as the breeding sector." Because in the extermination sector the wolves don't have to suffer... Everything ends in a single moment, freeing them from their misery.

Did Akashi really think that or was he just saying that to get on his good side? By agreeing on hating the breeding center, they'd have something in common. And that can lead to some kind of trust or relationship of "friendship". Kuroko wasn't here to make friendships. He didn't even want to be there in the first place.

Kuroko gave a shrug and lay down completely. Who cares if he isn't scared of his environment. He wasn't going to let this place get to him. He was a free wolf and he will always be a free wolf.

The white wolf was really different from the other wolves, Akashi will give him that. Instead of cowering in fear or demanding to be let out, he seems like he doesn't have a care in the world. Akashi did agree that Haizaki was the kind of person that's easily made fun of but if it continues far enough then he could make a report and tell the higher-ups that the white wolf is a candidate for the extermination center. That would place the wolf in a very dangerous position. Then again, it wasn't as if Akashi cared. All he cares about is the mark...

He eyed the wolf's white fur, searching for any signs of any possible marks. There were none... How troublesome...

Feeling someone looking at him, Kuroko turned his attention to Akashi again. Again with the fur? Why did Akashi keep staring at his fur? He gave a low growl but it was just a warning, nothing more. Sometimes he wished he knew what this tamer was thinking. He said he shouldn't be in breeding and yet he keeps looking at his fur...

Their eyes met but Akashi didn't waver. His mismatched orbs examined Kuroko's fur just a bit more before looking away. It wasn't there after all... How long will he have to wait for it to appear? The waiting just prolongs his anxiety. If it were not this wolf then he'd like to know right away as to not waste any time.

What the heck was Akashi doing? He's such a weird person... It just made Kuroko more wary of him. He didn't like his randomness. "Weirdo." He mumbled to himself, knowing Akashi wouldn't understand. After a little bit of reluctance, he closed his eyes to relax. He really did want to relish every moment he spent outside.

Silence ensued as the soft winds blew across Kuroko's dirty fur. Somehow their gentle touch reminded him of his mother, reminding him that she was out in the forest alone, left to fend for herself. The though just made him more determined to escape.

Akashi on the other hand sat in silence, warily watching the wolf while also relishing the fresh air. Taking the wolves outside may also be an excuse for him to get out as well.

The two remained outside for a couple more minutes before they had to go back in. Kuroko walked back with heavy legs, wishing he didn't have to go back to this darkness with dust everywhere... One day he would get out though, one day. Akashi led the wolf back to his cage and when Kuroko stepped in, they bid their farewells. Again, Kuroko was left alone in the dark with nothing to do but lay down.

The wolf slept for most of the time, recovering from the injury to his paw. he slept and slept, not knowing what time of the day it was again. When he went out it was sunny but since then he had been inside for quite some time. He wouldn't be surprised if night had already passed...

His ears perked up when he heard footsteps coming towards his cage, watching the door to see who will appear. When the person revealed himself to be Akashi, Kuroko grumbled. The redhead on the other hand watched with amusement, "Rejoice for today I have come to give you a bath."

A bath? What was he, a kid? Or a dog... Kuroko huffed a little as he looked up at Akashi. Should he get up? What if Akashi was joking around? After debating over it, he slowly stood up. He didn't like having dirt and blood all over his fur. Even though it would make him seem less attractive to the people, it was uncomfortable.

Odd... Now that he thought about it, why would Akashi care to give him a bath? Did he really enjoy seeing his white fur? He just didn't understand this redhead!

The tamer opened the cage door and placed the leash onto Kuroko's collar. He looked up at the wolf, a slight smirk on his face, "Wolves don't get bathed very often but since your fur is especially dirty, I've decided to give you special treatment. I hope you don't mind."

Special treatment... Because he was really dirty or because of his white fur? He gave Akashi a look before standing up and walking to Akashi's side. It was either a bath or forever dirtiness. He'd rather be clean when he escapes.

Content that the wolf came willingly; Akashi closed the cage door and headed out with the beast. It was surprising that the wolf would want a bath but then again, the white wolf is full of surprises. He just keeps throwing a surprise after another. Akashi had never met a wolf like this one.

They both stopped when they arrived in front of dark doors, Akashi opening it to reveal a large bathroom inside. It was just a shower room and Kuroko did notice that it was designed for bathing large things... Namely wolves.

"Let's wash you off first." The redhead took off his coat before grabbing the hose, pouring water onto the white wolf.

Kuroko watched Akashi closely as he washed him. Seriously, why did he actually want to wash him? Especially when he could wash himself, even as a wolf. But he wasn't complaining much... As long as Akashi wasn't hurting him, he could wash him. So long as he didn't start calling him a "good boy" or something for letting him wash him.

Akashi washed the wolf with sharp eyes, still looking out for any mark that may appear on his body. It could even be the case that the mark was hidden by dirt. That's why he's volunteered to wash the white wolf because it gives him more opportunities to examine his body.

It was really uncomfortable to be bathed when said person was staring so intensely at you. When Kuroko couldn't stand it anymore, he gave a little gruff growl and moved away a little. He gave Akashi a confused look and tilted his head. How could he enjoy a bath when he felt so exposed?

Was he staring a bit too much? He got caught up in the moment, "I apologise. I'll try not to be as intrusive." He said, moving the hose to point it at Kuroko again.

Kuroko spent a little longer looking at Akashi before sighing. He really is a weird person. Why don't he just say why he's looking? Was it his fur or not? He moved back to how he was before, standing still so Akashi could continue his bath. He didn't want to stop his bath midway so he could smell like a wet dog! Plus he was still dirty! Akashi still had to clean him with soap and everything.

And just as Kuroko thought, Akashi went to take the soap, placing some into his hand before moving to put it on the wolf. Werewolves are large creatures and so they usually require up to ten bottles of shampoo. It's crazy when you think about it but once you get used to it, it's nothing.

Kuroko idly wondered if he'd get a bath every time he fought. Well... Was he going to be in the fighting department now? There were different types after all, not just fights for entertainment. He knew some wolves were actually used in battles, like actual fights. Kind of like wars. Would he be fighting the humans fight or will he be fighting for their entertainment?

The redhead scrubbed, still wary should any mark appear on the wolf's body. Although he did try to be discreet about it so that the wolf doesn't notice, "Enjoying the bath?"

Well, it was a bit better now that Akashi wasn't constantly staring at every inch of his body. Kuroko gave a small bark, his way of showing that it was alright. All that mattered was that he was being cleaned after all, so it was an okay bath. He looked at Akashi again, wondering why he even cared to ask.

"I'm glad then. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable on your first bath here." He told the wolf as he scrubbed, moving onto the wolf's large head. He smirked as he began touching the ears, washing his head.

The wolf's ears flicked a little as Akashi scratched them while cleaning him up. While he was a person, he was still a wolf too, so the touch felt very nice. It took everything in him to keep his leg from twitching and his tail from wagging. He shook his head a little to warn Akashi not to keep doing that.

"You don't like that?" The redhead asked, "But unfortunately you're the dirtiest up here. I'll have to scrub a bit more." He moved his hand, scrubbing just behind the ear where he knew the wolf would like it. See it as his way of teasing the wolf if you will.

He's totally doing it on purpose! How mean of Akashi. Kuroko pouted a little until he got an idea. Well, let's give Akashi a bit of his own medicine! As Akashi was scrubbing, Kuroko suddenly began to shake his fur as if he was trying to get the water off. Most of it landed right on Akashi, soap and all. He gave the tamer a triumphant look. It was almost like the wolf was smirking. That'd teach Akashi not to mess with him when it came to baths!

The redhead stared down at his soaking wet body, holding the hose in hand. What a cheeky wolf... He quickly took the hose, pointing it at Kuroko's face, spraying him whole. Of course the wolf was already wet to begin with, however, spraying him on the face unexpectedly like this was the perfect revenge.

Kuroko's never felt so offended. Akashi actually returned his revenge with... Revenge! That's not how it was supposed to work! Cheeky tamer.

Recovering from the sudden splash quickly, Kuroko quickly lunged his head forward to grab the hose with his jaws. Now the tables have turned once again! He didn't hesitate with aiming the hose at Akashi to soak the tamer even more.

However, contrary to Kuroko's aim, Akashi did manage to evade the hose by moving to the side. He did get a bit wet but that was due to Kuroko's unexpected action. As soon as he saw it coming, Akashi moved, grabbing the hose before aiming it at Kuroko again. This time because the wolf held the hose in his mouth, he turned it so that it was aiming inside the jaws.

Well, Kuroko can't say he was expecting that. He let go in surprise to cough up the water. How could he! That could have been dangerous! He glared at the tamer before getting another idea. He was on a roll today!

He quickly moved away to go to another big tub like area and grabbed the hose there with his jaws again. He turned back to face Akashi with the hose in hand. Or uh... Jaws. This means war!

Akashi stood in place, surprised as he glared at the wolf. Soon a smirk appeared on his face, "And how do you plan to turn that on?" Of course the wolf doesn't have hands to do such a task. Knowing this, Akashi picked up the other hose, intensifying the pressure of the water before aiming it at the wolf again. This time the water covered the creature completely. Heck! He couldn't even be seen due to the stream of water!

When Akashi was satisfied enough, he switched the water off to reveal a completely soaked white wolf. What a satisfying sight it was~

Kuroko couldn't believe it... Akashi had no morals... Soaking his fur with no hesitation...

He huffed when he saw Akashi's face. He won't be smirking for long now! He had an even better idea than a hose! He threw the hose to the side before moving towards Akashi, still glaring slightly. He stood before the redhead, giving him a little huff in his face before moving closer. He raised a paw to Akashi's back, pushing the tamer forward towards his body as if he was giving him a hug. That was not the case though. With Akashi pressed up to his fur, he would get soaked too!

Akashi's eyes widened for a bit, more than surprised by the wolf's action. The notion that he was getting wet didn't even register as he thought about the wolf's hug. Why would he choose to return the favor this way? He had many more ways to do it and yet he did it in such a strange manner.

Akashi's eyes slightly narrowed before he proceeded to return the embrace, "Does this mean that you consider me your ally?"

Ally? How could this... Oh. Kuroko didn't realize he was... He was just doing this for revenge, he didn't think Akashi would take it this way. He didn't even realize he was technically hugging Akashi!

He put his paw down quickly, feeling a little uncomfortable as Akashi embraced him. He said he wouldn't ever trust this tamer and here they are, hugging! This wasn't good at all. He gave a growl of warning, his way of telling Akashi to back off. He wasn't here to make friends, especially with the tamer who put a collar on him.

Hearing the growl, Akashi took in a deep breath, slowly moving away to look up at the wolf. The embrace now broken, "How rude. Weren't you the one who initiated the embrace?" He asked in a lower tone, moving his hand to touch the wolf's chest, "To do such a thing without even thinking, wouldn't you say that your consciousness already sees me as a companion?"

But it didn't have any other intentions other than revenge! This tamer was really trying to push his luck. Kuroko continued to growl, even as he shook once more to get the water off. It was also a way to get more water on Akashi since he was a bit irritated at him. Thinking they're allies just because he misunderstood his revenge... Foolish tamer.

Akashi raised up his hand, covering himself from the water as Kuroko shook. When the wolf ceased his actions, Akashi looked up. What a silly wolf to play such an innocent game with a tamer. Is he not aware of his situation? To be so free spirited in such a dark place... It was fascinating to watch, "Now then, let me dry you off and we're done."

Kuroko considered not even letting Akashi do that but then he decided against it. He didn't want to have wet fur while trapped in his cell. Dust and dirt would just stick to him that way. So he stood still so Akashi could dry him like he said. He wanted to get this over with so he didn't have to be around Akashi anymore.

Seeing that the wolf was willing to comply, the redhead proceeded with the last step of the shower. If he had to be honest, then he would call this the worst part of the whole process. Why? Because canines usually do smell the most when their fur is dried and werewolves were no exception to that, even though they were human as well.

Luckily it didn't take long for Kuroko's fur to dry up and so they were done pretty quickly. Akashi switched off the fan as he looked up at the wolf. Such a difference... Now his white coat seemed to be even whiter. Just like pure white snow, "Beautiful."

Beautiful... That's always just it. His fur was beautiful. That's all anyone cared about... Kuroko didn't look at Akashi as he walked away and went to the exit. However he didn't leave and waited for Akashi. He wasn't foolish enough to walk around without another tamer around. He was nothing but a dog to these people after all. If he wasn't seen without a tamer or a leash... Well, who knows what could happen.

Silly, silly wolf... Akashi approached the other, placing a leash on him as he looked up again, "You must be tired. Let's go back." He said as they both made their way to Kuroko's cage.

He had no choice but to follow Akashi. He continued looking around as they walked. He always tried remembering everywhere he goes. It's difficult with all the twists and turns, not to mention it dark, but he had to try. Kuroko looked at Akashi from the corner of his eye before sighing. He couldn't wait to leave...

His wish was finally fulfilled when they made it to Kuroko's cage, Akashi taking off the leash before Kuroko made his way inside. He laid down while Akashi locked up the cage, "From now on your fur will only get dirtier. Enjoy it while you still can because from now on, you'll be expected to fight on a daily basis." Akashi warned as he made his leave, "That is the cruel fate of those trapped within this place."

He might not have been here long, but Kuroko knew that. No matter what, your role here was awful. Forced to breed, fight, entertain... The whole horrible package. There were no good signs in this place. Not for the wolves at least.

Kuroko watched Akashi leave before curling up more with a deep sigh. He missed his mother... He missed the forest and running. He wanted to see the open sights with his mother again. He wanted to always breathe in the fresh air and feel the dirt beneath his paws. He just wanted to be free again... Was that too much to ask?

But it was too much to ask. Freedom is something that is not allowed, prohibited. Those are the laws of Kuroko's new home, a place that takes one's independence. And so Kuroko had no choice but to abide by the law, laying in his cage until someone comes for him. He did get his much needed rest until that someone came, Haizaki.

"Yo~ Long time no see pup~" The tamer teased, approaching the cage, "Yours truly is here to train you. Isn't that great?"

So now he decides to come back after a long time and bragging to those people about taming him? He didn't even get this collar on him and yet he acts like he owns him.

Kuroko gave him a look before turning on his other side, his back faxing Haizaki as he laid down. He didn't want to deal with Haizaki's stupid attempts today. He was still bothered by Akashi's irritating personality. And he just didn't want to get up right now.

"Huh? Don't give me the cold shoulder! Come on! We're pals, aren't w-" The tamer stopped abruptly, noticing a difference in Kuroko's fur. Was it always this white? "Did you roll in something? Some powder? Maybe flour?" He asked confusingly, opening the door before stepping in, "I don't remember your coat being this white..." But now that he looked closer, it really seemed clean, "Did you get a bath?"

Kuroko growled when he heard Haizaki step into the cell. He turned his head to glance at him, giving him a glare all the while. It wasn't his business if he got a bath or not. Not like he could tell Haizaki if he did or not anyway. Unless he turned human that is but that was not an option.

"So you did get a bath huh?" The tamer grumbled, "Who bathed you? Don't they know that you're mine? Ah! I know! It must be..." He hummed to himself, thinking of a specific person. Akashi was the only person who could have done it and Haizaki knows this! "Che! Doesn't matter, you'll get dirty soon enough. I'll make sure to change your fur from white to jet-black in a week~" He teased before closing the door and stepping inside. He wasn't in the least intimidated by Kuroko's growl, "Let's begin. After your first fight, I'm ready to make you into a champion."

Oh so now they all want him to fight? After he's "proved his worth"? Lowly humans. How he hated them. Kuroko slowly stood up so he could get ready for Haizaki. What was he going to try this time? He wished he could just leave. He didn't want to do this now. Or any other time for that matter.

"Now we're talking!" The tamer grinned, readying his weapon in hand. This time he took his trustworthy pistol with him, ready to shoot at the wolf should he try to outwit him. Always pushing him and playing around with him... Haizaki won't stand it anymore.

Kuroko's eyes locked onto the gun, a little surprise by it. He thought Haizaki wouldn't resort to low tactics? But having such range... It's unfair to Kuroko who could only do close range combat at the moment. How could he gets closer if Haizaki could just shoot him if he took one step? No... Haizaki wouldn't kill him. Not yet anyway. Not when he can make him look good with his fighting skills. Still, Kuroko didn't want to nurse even more wounds...

The wolf was startled when he suddenly heard a gunshot, Haizaki shooting just beside his paw to intimidate him, "Haha! Scared? Come on, I won't harm you~" He stepped closer, not afraid of Kuroko at all. At this point Haizaki already knew that Kuroko is a strange wolf, not willing to attack or kill the tamer. With this, it will be a piece of cake to tame him!

Having a gun complicated things and so Kuroko had to be careful. Haizaki had an enormous advantage over him but even so, he'll take him down again. If he doesn't, then it's like admitting that he's been tamed. Kuroko would never allow that, ever. Thinking up of a plan, Kuroko stood in place to watch the gun closely. He knew that he had no chance of evading a bullet but he could still try to predict it's moves. All he had to do was watch Haizaki's hand.

"You scared? Come on! Come at me!" The tamer teased, waiting for Kuroko's first move. This was what he wanted but Kuroko wouldn't budge. He didn't listen to Haizaki before and he isn't planning to change that now. He knows that Haizaki don't shoot to kill him.

Alright then... Fine. Kuroko was tired of letting Haizaki think he could just order him around all he wants just because he had a weapon in his hands. He was tired of playing the passive wolf. He wasn't putting up with him any longer!

It's not like Haizaki will kill him so Kuroko just went for it. He launched himself at Haizaki. He wasn't going to wait for him to make the first move this time.

"That's the spirit!" Haizaki quickly fired his gun, which startled Kuroko and made him stop in place. The bullet had barely missed him but considering the range, that was definitely on purpose. His eyes met grey ones before Haizaki smirked. He quickly moved the gun, firing another bullet towards Kuroko, missing him once again, "Scared?"

Scared... Kuroko really was tired of Haizaki's attitude. Always so full of himself... Kuroko was sick of it. And he was sick of this place. He couldn't stand this any longer. He needed to make progress with his escape plan!

Kuroko barked angrily at him, feeling determined. He never let Haizaki get to him before, and today was just the same. He wasn't going to let him get in his way. The wolf began charging again despite the close range of the gun. No matter what Haizaki did, he wasn't going to back down.

"Nice try!" The tamer shot his gun but this time aimed for Kuroko's paw, managing to hit him. The bullet caused Kuroko to bleed but due to his determination, he wasn't stopped. The wolf ignored the pain as he continued marching forward, bearing his fangs at Haizaki who was taken by surprise. He expected the bullet to take the wolf down but instead he continued his run as if it was nothing!

"You little!" He shot again, managing to hit Kuroko's side, however, even that didn't manage to stop the determined wolf. Now he was so close that he could bite into Haizaki's hand, which he did. When he bit the hand that was holding the gun, Haizaki screamed in pain. He let go of the weapon that fell down on the ground as he continued to struggle against the wolf.

This was what Haizaki got for thinking he was so good at taming, he didn't need to put the muzzle or collar on him today. If he hadn't been an idiot, he wouldn't currently have deep fang wounds in his hand.

Kuroko snarled again as he finally released Haizaki, giving the tamer the mercy he didn't deserve at all. That still didn't stop him from barking at the tamer, threatening him, taunting him to try anything like that again.

"Waaaa!" The tamer screamed, falling onto his knees while holding his injured hand. Blood was gushing out from his hand, a lot of it. This much bleeding... If it continues then Haizaki would surely lose consciousness. The tamer clenched his teeth, more than irritated by his position. He didn't want to admit it but he also felt defeated... By the white wolf who constantly mocks him never the less!

He looked up at the wolf but quickly stood up to make his way to the door. Not good... His vision was already getting blurry... Haizaki struggled, managing to open the door before making his way out. However, as he did, he forgot to close the cage properly, not locking it at all as he quickly went to search for help.

Kuroko quieted down as Haizaki disappeared from his sights. He couldn't believe it... Was this really happening? Was this real? Kuroko limped to the cage door, slowly pushing it open with his injured paw. Haizaki really didn't lock it... He really was an idiot! Kuroko couldn't believe it! This was his chance!

He pushed the door open completely and jumped out of his cell. There was no time to waste! His mother was out there. She needed him, and he needed her! He started running even as pain flared in his paw and side. He had to find his way out. He had to escape!

As he was running, he heard wolves bark towards him. It was like that day he dragged Haizaki around on the leash. He slowed down as he looked at the wolves in the cages. They all looked ecstatic or shocked that a wolf was out by itself with no collar or muzzle. A wolf had escaped their cage, and that thought gave them hope!

Kuroko's eyes widened as he looked back down the way he came. He could release these wolves, and he couldn't release Aomine! He nearly forgot about his promise! How could he free him? The key... He needed the key to his cage! If he got a key from a tamer, who knows how many wolves he could free!

But how would he find a tamer? How... That's it! The trail of blood Haizaki left! He could follow it! He was sure that Haizaki would have the key! At least he would be useful for something! With that plan in mind, Kuroko took off, running back to his cage to find the trail. It wasn't difficult to find it, on contrary; it was there in plain sight even in the darkness of the prison.

Even if the bloody trail disappeared at times, Kuroko still had his incredible sense of smell to lead him to his target. He sniffed the ground as he walked, however, what Kuroko didn't notice were small red lights that began to shine once Kuroko passed the hallway. Suddenly a tiny part of the wall moved to see Kuroko's movements... a small camera had seen him.

By following the trail, it didn't take long for Kuroko to find his target. Especially since Haizaki appeared to be weak and slow. His wound must still be bleeding and if he didn't get help soon, he'd probably pass out. But that wasn't Kuroko's problem. If he was limping or bleeding to death, Haizaki would just laugh. Kuroko already gave him mercy. He's not going to give him mercy again.

Kuroko walked towards Haizaki until a sudden loud noise filled his ears. It sounded like... A siren or... An alarm! That must be it. An alarm was ringing through the halls. But how? No one saw Kuroko, how could they sound the alarm?!

"A wolf has escaped!"

"Quick! This way!"

Kuroko's ears perked up when he heard the voices of two men, probably guards by the sounds of it. He could hear their steps but also the sound of guns being carried in their hands... Guns! He had to get out of here and quick! He tilted his head to look back at Haizaki and quickly went towards him to search for the keys. The tamer didn't have any strength to resist but he still tried to push Kuroko away, "Y-You... I'll k-kill you!" He threatened but it fell on deaf ears.

Frustrated that he couldn't find the keys, Kuroko quickly made a run for it. He didn't have the time to search blindly when all the guards are out looking for him!

"There he is!"

"Shoot!"

Kuroko was startled when a bullet suddenly passed him, missing him by just an inch! There was no way he would be able to find the keys now... He'll have to leave Aomine behind... Maybe one day he'll come back to free- BAM! Another bullet was fired and this time it was too close to Kuroko's liking. For now he had to think of escaping, everything else will have to wait!

The halls were way too dark and narrow for Kuroko's liking. There were too many twists and turns, he didn't know where to go. He didn't know where he was. He couldn't find the outside like this.

When a guard suddenly appeared before him by turning the corner, Kuroko had no time to stop. He accidentally knocked into the guard, sending them both to the ground. He whimpered a little when he landed on his injured side. He couldn't stop now. More guards were on their way… he could hear them!

"Shoot! Capture the wolf!"

Kuroko heard one of the guards give the command and just as he said it, many bullets were fired. Kuroko was shot on his back, legs and even his chest but luckily not managing to hit his heart. He whimpered as he fell down on the ground, howling in pain. It was then that he felt something small hit him, tilting his head to see that it was a dart. They're trying to knock him unconscious!

Kuroko quickly stood up, getting the dart off him. However, his attempt was futile when he felt another dart inject sleeping drugs into him. His paws became heavy as he struggled to walk. Then he fell down, his head heavy as a rock and his eyes slowly closing.

"Stupid mutt~ Trying to escape~"

"Haha! To even have the hope of escaping!"

"You're just giving us work. How troublesome."

"You better give up. Nobody has ever escaped this place. Accept your fate."

"Goodnight pup~"

He fell asleep in pain and woke up, still in pain. Why does he always have to wake up in pain? Whether it be physical or emotional, why did Kuroko have to suffer like so? However all those times he woke up hurt, this was by far the worst.

He was whining before he even opened his eyes. When he did open his eyes, he immediately did a body check. He looked... Awful... His fur was completely drenched in red... The must've shot up his back and legs when they chased him. Everything hurt... And he wasn't even bandaged. It doesn't even look like he was treated.

Kuroko tried moving his head to lick one of his wounds, but it hurt to move even the tiniest bit. So he just laid his head back down, continuing to whine through the pain. He never got this hurt before when he was free. The most that happened was his sprained leg when a deer kicked him off with its powerful hooves.

He did feel the pain and immense weakness throughout his body but there was also something else. When he tried to move his paw as much as he could, Kuroko could feel something preventing him from moving it much. Now that his senses were coming back somewhat, Kuroko could feel something around his neck, paws and throughout his entire body.

He whimpered in pain but managed to open his eyes just a bit to see that his front paw was chained. If his paw was restrained then other parts of his body must be too... Wait, chained? Kuroko spared a tired glance around his surroundings and noticed that it wasn't his cage. He was laying down on a metal bed which seemed to be made specifically for wolves like him. His body was tied to the metal bed with cold, heavy chains, which prevented him from escaping or moving at all.

The room was dark with a single light bulb just at the top of the room on the ceiling. Other than the light bulb, the room housed some unusual equipment Kuroko had never seen before. Just looking at those strange devices made him shiver, however, it wasn't as if he had the energy to look around a lot.

All Kuroko could do was lay down and endure the pain of his itching body. That was the plan until his ears perked up, alerting him of another person's presence. Five men dressed in white cloaks entered, wearing protective masks and glasses as well.

"So th-... is the wolf?"

"Yes.. he.. tri-... esca-..."

"Dumb..."

"... Teach-... hi-... lesson..."

Kuroko's ears could hardly hear what the men were saying but he could make up some of their words. From what he heard, their intentions weren't good...

One of the men grinned viciously as he reached out to take one tool from the equipment box. He looked down at Kuroko before slowly and teasingly brushing the dangerously sharp tool against his body, "Poor pup~ Don't worry, we'll take good care of you." He said, moving his hands to close Kuroko's eyes. If he could, the wolf would protest, but with his weak strength, he didn't have enough power to open them again.

It was then that Kuroko experienced the worst pain of his life. He screamed from the bottom of his lungs, not knowing he had this much energy just to scream. His howls and screams could be heard throughout the entire facility, making other wolves shiver in fear. Some curled up in fear, trying to push away the sounds of Kuroko's screams. However, nothing helped erase that horrifying pain.

Kuroko could do nothing as the men cut his claws, taking them out completely to leave nothing but bloody holes behind. They had no mercy as they tugged at his fur, using torturous devices to inflict as much pain possible as they took his fur, leaving nothing but bloody skin behind. A wolf that once had beautiful white fur was left with nothing, stripped bare of all his white to be replaced with bloody red skin, oozing in blood.

.

.

.

He couldn't even tell when it was over because even when they stopped with their torture, Kuroko was still covered in pain. His body forcibly shook due to the pain, and the shaking just caused even more pain. There was nothing he could do. He was awake but it didn't seem like it. His eyes were open but they were unseeing.

When he was picked up, he didn't even have the strength to let out a howl of pain when hands touched his open wounds. He was being carried somewhere, but he was too out of it to register where he was being taken. All he could feel was pain. All that filled his kind was pain. And yet it was so painful, he could hardly feel a thing.

It took him a long time to realize he was finally on the ground. He wasn't sure when he was put down or where he was. The dirty ground was rough against his wounds but he couldn't move. Nothing was holding him down yet none of his limbs could move.

Sometimes Kuroko's eyes were open, still unseeing, and sometimes it was dark. Sometimes he wondered if it'll just stay dark if this keeps happening. However he wasn't sure if he wanted the darkness to stay. Sure it gave him relief from the pain, but when the darkness faded, he saw red.

The red wasn't always there, but most of the time it was. It would hover over him and sometimes his wounds would hurt when the red was there. Other time he still felt nothing. No matter what he felt, it was so nice to see something so bright in such a dark place.

The black void of darkness was cold and unforgiving but when the red was there, Kuroko felt as if he had a chance of surviving. Then one day he felt it, the gentle touch of his mother on his head. Her caring human hand that always stroked him in the past was here, touching him to comfort him and help him. Gentle... With the touch, it truly felt as if Kuroko was the most fragile glass there was. For the first time since everything was taken away from him, he felt no pain, rather he felt warm.

He remembered the past, the image of himself as a young pup appeared before him as he was running happily in the forest. The small white puppy was happy and joyous next to his mother who was beside him as well. They were both playing happily... Kuroko, his mother and... his father as well.

The two bigger wolves watched as their child tripped against a tree branch but it was okay because they were there to help him. They both moved their snouts closer to their child, embracing him in their own way as a sign of love. It was warm... A feeling that is now so far away...

"Sleep." Kuroko's eyes saw the red once again but even though he did, the voice he heard was that of his mother. Her gentle hand was still on his forehead, giving him the warmth he needed in this cold, "If you do, you won't feel as much pain."

Kuroko followed his mother's kind voice, closing his eyes to be welcomed by the darkness. The dark wasn't cold and lonely anymore because he had the warm touch to guide him through it, giving him the warmth he needs.

The now relaxing darkness had been around for a while and for a moment; Kuroko actually thought he was dead. But he did open his eyes once more and this time... His vision wasn't as blurry. He could see where he was. He was... He was still in his prison... He wasn't with his mother out in the fresh air. Then how... did he hear her-

Now that he could actually see, Kuroko realized there was someone beside him. He could still hardly move, which included his head, but he spotted something bright from the corner of his eyes. He looked over and saw Akashi. What was he doing here? He wanted his mother back... He wanted her comforting touch and her warmth...

The redhead glanced at the wolf's head and eyes to notice that he was awake, "Don't move, it'll only cause you more pain." He said before reaching out for a small round bottle that was beside him. The bottle had some kind of a cream inside which he began placing on the wolf's skin. It didn't hurt but Kuroko was still surprised that he was here. He's still not feeling well and is only in the beginning stages of his recovery.

After applying the cream, Akashi reached out for another bottle, which was much longer. Although Kuroko couldn't see it when Akashi took it, he did see what it was when the tamer raised it up to his mouth. It was a kind of a feeding bottle one would use for babies and it seemed to have water inside.

"So far I've been injecting liquids into you to keep you hydrated, however, I'd prefer if you could drink like this instead." He rose up the wolf's head just a tiny bit so that it would be easier for him to drink, "Do you have enough strength?"

Injecting liquids... how long did he have to do that? How long had he been in and out of the darkness? And... Why was Akashi doing that in the first place? He was a tamer, why would he help him? He was just a wolf to them. He could be replaced. Especially now that he doesn't have his beautiful white fur. It'll grow back if they didn't cut him in the wrong way, but it'll take a long time for it to grow back all smooth and soft.

Kuroko moved his eyes to Akashi then back to the bottle. He tried parting his jaws to get to the bottle, but he couldn't open them much. But what he managed was just enough. He didn't realize how thirsty he was or how dry his mouth was until he saw the water. He started to whine when he couldn't reach the water, but it didn't last long when it started to hurt his throat.

Just as Kuroko began to whine, Akashi moved the bottle closer to his mouth. The tamer held Kuroko's head upwards so that it would be easier to swallow, pushing the bottle gently into his mouth so that he could help him drink. He squeezed it to let the water out, allowing Kuroko to drink.

The wolf drank slowly but even though his pace was slow, Kuroko cherished every moment of it. He welcomed the refreshing cold water, hydrating his dry lips and body. If one would look at it from a view of a third person, it would seem like Akashi was feeding an infant. Helping him every step of the way so that Kuroko didn't have to do any work.

It didn't take long for the whole bottle to empty, Kuroko drinking all of its contents. Once he was done, Akashi moved the bottle away, satisfied now that the wolf had finally drank naturally. Although he knew that his recovery will take a while...

"Good boy." The tamer praised before placing his hand gently on the wolf's head, petting him. His pets were gentle, conscious of Kuroko's sensitive skin.

Good boy? Kuroko looked at Akashi from the corner of his eye before looking away again. What was the point of trying to tell him otherwise? No matter what he did, he'd be treated like a dog or an object. Even when all of his dignity and pride was stripped away... Someone still had to treat him like a pup...

At least Akashi's touches weren't hurting him. Yet. At any moment Akashi could hit him or even just apply a little pressure with his pets, and Kuroko will be forced into another world of pain again. Injured like this, he was at anyone's mercy.

It was truly a pitiful sight. Akashi couldn't think of any other words to describe it as he looked down at the once mighty creature. Now that everything was taken away from him, he's nothing but a shell of what he used to be. It was difficult to watch, even for a tamer like himself. This wolf... He was crying...

"I'd like to make a request." He suddenly said as the wolf's ears perked up. They didn't have as much strength as before to react quickly but stood up slowly and tiredly, "Your will to escape is strong, stronger than that of any other wolf I've met at this facility. Not to mention that you're fearless enough to attempt it." Was this wolf actually brave or was he foolish? Either way, it was unthinkable to think that he would do such a thing, "From now on, I'd like you to cease such attempts. If you try to escape once again, the consequences will be much more dire than what you've went through now."

Consequences? Like what? What was worse than this torture? Kuroko couldn't even move without feeling hurt! What fate could be worse than this? And why should he listen to a tamer anyway?

Then again... Akashi did give him water... and he appeared to be taking care of him... Well, it's not like he can attempt to escape anytime soon anyway. He still had a long way to recover.

The wolf was looking away but somehow Akashi had the feeling that he wasn't about to agree to his request. The tamer sighed, ceasing his pats, "I know that you won't take my word for it but trust me when I say that you could have lost much more than just your fur." Much, much more... "One of the options they've considered was cutting your tail because it is said that if a wolf's tail is cut, then it will lose all hope of escape. It would become submissive to the point of no further disobedience and will lose all will to even attempt future escape. In other words, you'd become a lifeless wolf."

Akashi had seen wolves that met such a fate. Their eyes were void of any life and were mere puppets for humans to use. There was no will to live or spirit within them... "If the wolf is especially disobedient, they also cut their ears." Akashi glanced down at Kuroko's eyes, "The only reason they've spared you was because of your value. If you were to someday fulfill all of your duties here, then you would be sold off to a noble. Wolves with tails have a higher value, especially if they have white fur. You were saved by a single string of luck."

A string of luck by genetics. Kuroko gave a huff of annoyance but whimpered when it shook his body. Even just the tiniest movement... It hurt. This really sucks. He couldn't believe he wasn't put through more torture because of the white fur they cut off! And didn't they do something else? What else did they...

Finally remembering the other wounds, Kuroko shifted his body despite the immense pain. It was a struggle but he managed to move a paw into his field of view. His... His claws... They... They weren't there! It was just empty, ugly looking holes in his paws. Luckily they didn't take out his back claw since those wouldn't grow back, but his other claws... How can he hunt like this? How can he attack or defend himself? How can he jump onto a deer and bring it down without claws to hold onto it?

"It will take a few months for them to grow back." The redhead said, looking down at Kuroko's paw as well. Such a strange wolf... Akashi had never seen a wolf like this one before. Why is he so desperate to escape? Is there something outside that he wishes to come back to? Or perhaps... someone, "Do you have someone waiting for you?" The tamer asked out of curiosity, "Is that person important to you?"

The wolf looked over at Akashi again before looking away. Should he tell Akashi? If he told him, would he try to go out and capture his mother? Just to get rid of his reason for wanting to escape? To torture him further? To get him to comply at the threat of hurting his mother? So many bad things could come from this decision.

But... What was the point? Akashi wouldn't know it was his mother until he told him. And besides, he wouldn't know where she was. She must be hiding somewhere, waiting for him to return.

Kuroko nodded as much as he could manage through the flaring pain. He missed his mother so much. Why did they have to torture him just because he wanted to be close to the only family he had?

"I see." The tamer placed his hand on Kuroko's head, patting him in assurance, "You must love them dearly, risking all you have just to see them. I'm envious." Such a strong bond... Akashi wouldn't be surprised if the white wolf even died trying to get out. If it's a bond this strong, then it must be either a lover or a family member, "They're most likely thinking about you even now as we speak, all alone or perhaps in a pack. I don't know where you came from so I wouldn't know, I can only assume."

A white wolf like this is rare. It makes the redhead wonder just how he managed to evade the hunters for so long, "In a sense you could say that we have the same aim. Your wish is to find your precious other while I'm also looking for someone." Akashi's lips curved just a tiny bit, "They're the reason I'm here in the first place."

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Tired... Yesterday I came home from a long vacation so I'm completely out of it. I don't want to make my note long but I do want to say a huge THANK YOU to EVERYONE! We missed you just as you missed us! You're all so precious! I just want to keep updating and updating XD Thank you so much for the support! Both the new readers and ones that are sticking with us from the very beginning! Actually... I wonder whose still here from day 1? :O Good question... If you began reading our stories when we first began writing, please write in the comments! I'm so curious! XD

(A little message to readers who read my stories... I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I know that since it was summer, you probably expected lots of updates... Summer went by so quickly... But to be honest, I'm just so lazy during summer... I can't help it... I just feel that my work will be terrible if I write it in my lazy mode. I'll update as soon as I get my motivation back. I feel terrible... I'm sorry...)

 **The Lucky Bell:** Sorry for the late update everyone, on here and even more so on Ao3 ;3; I really apologise... Anyway, I hope none of you feel too bad after this chapter. It did have some awful scenes like the torture but you know us, happy endings :3 or will it not be a happy one? *dramatic organ music*

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	3. Pride

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Pride**

* * *

Kuroko turned his focus back to the redhead again. He was looking for someone? Who could it possibly be? Why would he need to be a tamer to find whoever he's looking for? He tried giving Akashi a look that urged him to explain. What was he searching for in an awful place like this?

Akashi noticed the wolf try to move, getting the hint. He supposed that it was surprising, to hear that someone would go through such lengths to be here, searching for something in a place covered with blood and misery. Akashi closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, "You must be curious, after all, there is nothing here apart from suffering wolves." His eyes moved to look at Kuroko, "And that is precisely what I'm searching for, a specific wolf. I've been looking for it ever since I could remember."

A specific wolf... What kind of wolf? Did Akashi already meet this wolf? Who could it be? Was it for revenge or... Was he friends with this wolf somehow? It could explain why he wasn't cruel to other wolves. But then again, he could just be tricking him.

Kuroko wanted to ask him why, but there was no way he could. He didn't have the strength to move either. Maybe he'd ask another day... If he could survive until that day.

Akashi reached out into his pocket, taking out a small folded piece of paper before opening it up, making Kuroko's ears perk up due to the sound of the rustling. Once opened, the tamer moved it before Kuroko, showing a single drawing that was on it, "If you could look at this and answer truthfully, I would truly appreciate it. Did you ever see a wolf bearing this mark on its body?"

Kuroko looked at the mark in confusion. Why would he find a wolf with this mark? Besides, he never met anyone other wolves. There was no way he could have met anyone like that. He slowly shook his head.

"I see." Akashi shouldn't have expected much but it was undeniable that every time he asked a wolf, he felt this wave of agony pass him. He's been asking the same question over many years to countless wolves that have come to this place but every single one of them didn't give him even the slightest hint or clue as to where the wolf he's searching for could be. At this rate, Akashi knew that he may never find it.

Perhaps it was better this way... After all, if he finds the wolf, then it's life would be turned upside down, regretting it's very existence. Like this, it can still live under the hope that it'll have a happy life with no obstacles ahead...

Akashi folded the paper and placed it back into the pocket of his coat, getting back to the task at hand. He took a cream that was beside him before he began applying it on the white wolf's bare skin. He had one area of the skin left before he was done for the day, "I'm almost done. Bear with me for just a couple more minutes."

Kuroko let out a short whine when Akashi put on the cream. It did sting at first but that's not why he was whining. He didn't know what Akashi was doing so he was worried. What if Akashi was giving him a poison instead? What of this cream made it so none of his fur grew back?

"This is ointment. Don't worry, it'll only help your skin recover at a quicker pace. I know you don't believe me but I'll need your trust on this. I won't do anything to harm you." Akashi said as he gently rubbed the cream into the sensitive skin, the blood was now gone, leaving only bare pink skin behind.

It's not like Kuroko had a choice. He couldn't just get up and stop him now. So he laid there, letting Akashi do what he wanted. When he had his fur, he had been warm but now that it was mostly gone, he didn't realize how cold it was in the facility. He was actually beginning to shiver.

The tamer did notice the shiver as well and so he fastened up his pace with the cream, rubbing it into the spots he missed before closing up the bottle. Then he reached out to take a blanket that was beside him, opening it up to cover the entire body of the werewolf. He secured the ends, tucking it gently under the wolf's body as much as he could. Some of the body parts such as the legs were uncovered and so Akashi had to place another blanket above them. He had the blankets ready at all times... He did cover the white wolf while he was still in so much pain that he constantly slept.

Akashi looked down at the wolf, moving to hover above his head. He moved one of his hands to pat the wolf once again, looking down at him with a small smile, "I wonder why I have this urge to take care of you. Perhaps it's because you've caught my eye."

It might have been what helped him get through all this pain, but Kuroko didn't like the fact that he caught Akashi's attention. He just wants to leave and yet...

He gave a tiny sigh and closed his eyes. He was starting to feel exhausted again. At least now he wasn't cold. He felt better with some warmth... Even if it was thanks to a tamer.

Akashi continued to pat the wolf, looking down at his tired body. It will definitely take some time for him to recover, not to mention that the psychological shock was great as well...

 _Beep... Beep..._

Akashi's watch suddenly vibrated before the redhead pressed a button on its side, "Akashi, a new wolf just came in. We'll need your help with this one. Come to cell number 347. Over." Beep... The redhead perked up as soon as he heard the contents of the message. A new wolf had come in... Maybe it's the wolf he's looking for...

The redhead pat Kuroko one more time before slowly standing up, "It'll be best if you sleep. The more you do, the faster you'll recover. I'll come back to check on you before night. Sleep well."

Kuroko heard only some of the message, but he did hear "New wolf". A new wolf huh? Akashi said he cared but as soon as new meat comes in, he leaves.

He opened his eyes slightly to look up at Akashi. So quick to run off to a new wolf. He gave another sigh and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep.

The tamer spared a moment to look down at the covered wolf, confirming that he was slowly drifting off to sleep. He seemed so fragile... As if a single touch would break him... This feeling of wanting to take care of him, Akashi couldn't shake it off. However, he knew that time would be the best medicine and so he had to wait.

He walked out of the cage, locking it up behind him. There was no way that the white wolf was even capable of standing up, let alone try to escape again. Even so, Akashi had to follow the protocols because if you don't follow them, there is a huge price to pay. In this regard, the staff are no different from the werewolves... they're all prone to punishment for disobedience.

The grass underneath his paws, the wind blowing through his fur, the sounds of birds and other animals chirping happily filling his ears... Kuroko could tell he was outside before he even opened his eyes. When they did open, he noticed things did seem different. Since when did everything seem so... huge?

His head tilted as he watched a bird land on a tree branch. It was looking down at him while he was looking up in return. When his head had tilted, the bird's head tilted too. Curious to see what else the bird would do, Kuroko let out a bark. It seemed softer and more high pitched than he remembered...

The bird seemed startled as it hopped off the branch. Kuroko thought it was going to fly away but it was... coming right for him! Kuroko yelped as he stumbled back, avoiding the bird who swooped by his head. He thought he was going to fall but instead landed on something strong but soft. He looked up in confusion and was surprised to see another white wolf! It wasn't his mother so... There's only one other white wolf he knows...

The other wolf chuckled, looking down at the small white pup, "Be careful Tetsuya, you wouldn't want to anger the elder bird." He said, his voice soft and yet confident at the same time. Somehow as soon as Kuroko heard it, he felt as if nothing could touch him. He was safe, a place safer than any other.

"Did something happen?" The voice of his mother emerged as she appeared from behind one of the trees. The male wolf and the pup turned to look at her, "It did as a matter of fact, Tetsuya just made a new friend."

"Friend? Where is he?" The female wolf excitedly asked.

"He's not my friend... He tried to attack me!" Kuroko whined, getting up quickly so he could go to his mother. He hid under her in case the bird would come back. "I just wanted to play... He was mean..." He continued to whimper.

"Did he?" The female wolf turned her head to her husband, giving him a look. The other gave her a look back, standing up to walk to his family, "You're right Tetsuya, he was mean. Woodpeckers are known to be grumpy but even so you tried to befriend it. I'm proud of you." With his snout, he reached down to touch his son, licking him lovingly.

"Proud... Of me?" Kuroko looked up at his father with surprise. His father was proud? "Really?" He asked, moving out from under the protection of his mother. His tail was wagging wildly as he started to run around his father's legs. "He's proud! Momma, did you hear? He's proud!"

The female wolf chuckled, "I did. That's wonderful!" She cheered but then leaned down closer to her child, "Would you like me to tell you a secret Tetsuya?" She asked playfully but the little pup looked up in wonder, anxiously waiting for her answer, "I'm proud of you too."

"Momma and Papa are proud... I can't believe it!" Kuroko barked happily. This time he ran around both his parents. "I'm proud of my parents too! They... They always love me and... They're proud of me! So I'm proud of them!"

The two older wolves smiled widely, glancing at one another before leaning down again. They managed to catch their hyper son before they both began licking him. This was their treasure, their only child. No matter what Kuroko did, they would always be proud of him. Of course if their child strays down a dark path, they would be here to help him up again. That's the task of the parents after all.

However, both of them knew that there were many dangers lurking around. The one thing they feared the most were the hunters... Those humans that are lurking around the forests, causing nothing but misery to the werewolves. They had to protect their child... He was young and just now began living.

"Now then my child, why don't we go to the river? Mum will wash the mud off you." She sniffed at her child, not liking that there was some dirt and mud on Kuroko's fur. White fur especially takes a lot of work and she knew it.

"Should we race to the river Tetsuya?" The father asked in an attempt to further cheer his son up.

"Yeah! A race! I'll beat Papa!" Kuroko claimed with determination. Too excited to wait, he already began running towards the direction of the river. Although since he only had short legs for now, he wasn't necessarily fast so his parents weren't worried about him getting out of their sights.

"So full of energy." The male wolf watched his son carefully, wary should anything happen to him. Although both of the wolves slowly began following their child, "Today he seems especially happy, I wonder why that is." Kuroko's mother smiled happily, leaning against her mate. She was so happy... She didn't want this to ever end...

"I want him to stay happy. In a world like this..." The father said worriedly, aware of the dangerous future ahead.

"I feel the same way. We'll keep him safe... For as long as we're able to..." The two wolves looked at their son once again, smiles forming on their faces once they noticed Kuroko getting distracted by a butterfly that flew by.

Kuroko was determined to get the butterfly, chasing it through bushes and jumping on rocks trying to catch it in his jaws. He'd make his parents even more proud! By catching something they could fly, surely they'd be proud.

Jumping onto another rock, Kuroko tried jumping for the butterfly but his paws slipped before he could jump. He slid down the rock before tumbling into the bushes. Luckily he hit something that made him stop rolling. He had been getting dizzy!

He shook his head before looking at what had stopped his roll. It didn't look natural... Kuroko moved closer to smell it. It didn't smell normal either. It smelled nothing like the forest or any animal he knew.

He yelped in surprise and pain when the unnatural object kicked him away. He didn't like whatever this thing was! When he finally looked up, he was surprised to see it looked like his mother or father whenever they weren't wolves. But... they didn't smell like his parents! What was it?

Like any other pup that was hurt or scared, Kuroko began to whine and cry for his parents. It was instinct to call out for them since he was this young.

"Hahaha! I never thought I'd see a young pup in this day and age! Werewolf pups are a rarity but... white fur? I hit gold!" A rough voice scared Kuroko further, his cries now louder.

"Tetsuya!" Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the strange person was taken by surprise when a huge white wolf jumped up on him, grabbing the gun with its ferocious jaw. The wolf pushed the man away from the small puppy while Kiyomi approached her son, checking on his injuries, "Tetsuya! Are you alright?" Once she noticed that her pup had no major injuries, she moved to stand before him, blocking the man's view of her child.

"Heh! You mutts!" The man struggled but the idea that he found a small family of wolves intrigued him. Two adult wolves with white fur and a puppy to boot! If he manages to catch them alive... The reward would be big! With that in mind, he pushed the wolf before him as much as he could, knowing he had a small pistol in his right pocket.

The hunter grinned as he pushed the wolf forward, letting go of the gun before reaching for the small pistol. He pointed it at the wolf who quickly dropped the gun on the ground, quick to attack the hunter again with the aim to disarm him. A bullet was fired, hitting the male wolf on its side, wounding it as it snapped it's jaws at the hunter again. Successfully, the wolf managed to bite the hunter's hand, preventing him from firing again.

However, it was then that something unexpected happened... Two bullets were fired at the white wolf, managing to hit it's ribcage which made it cry out in pain. The wounded hunter fell onto the ground as well, glancing back to see his squad emerging from the bushes.

"Took you long enough!" The wounded hunter grumbled but held his wounded hand in pain. If he would have caught the wolf family alone, it would have been a huge gain for him, however, that doesn't seem to be the case... The white wolf was too strong...

The other hunters ignored their wounded comrade, catching sight of the white wolves. One of them who seemed to be the leader was smoking a cigar, his eyes widening at the sight of the three wolves, "Hoo~ What a lovely catch we have here~" He released the safety of his gun, "Letting them escape is not an option men. If possible, bring them to me alive."

.

.

.

Whether it was his first time or not, seeing hunters were always terrifying to Kuroko. That had been the first time he ever encountered hunters and it certainly was not his last. That was the day he saw first hand how cruel the world really is. He saw the cruelty the humans gave them and how little power his kind actually had. It was also the day he watched his own father die.

His parents, both so brave and determined to protect their family, were fighting. They were fighting to protect him. His mother didn't have time to run away with him so she was forced to fight too. And yet even when she got shot or a hunter came close with a knife or ropes, she didn't move away from Kuroko. She stood over him, protecting him like any mother would.

He was just a pup then. He couldn't fight. He could only watch, cry, and whimper as his parents risked their lives just to save his small one. It was so horrifying for a pup to watch but in this world, they all had to learn. It wasn't uncommon for wolves to be traumatized because of what they saw as pups. Eventually it just becomes normal...

Cold shivers shook Kuroko's body, slowly waking him up from his reminiscence of the past. His eyes were hazy and yet his body couldn't stop shaking. The image of his parents... It was slowly fading away as he laid down on ice cold floor.

"Serves you right." A familiar voice made Kuroko flinch, his eyes turning to look at the source, but all he could see was a silver smudge, "This is what you get for mocking me. Always making me look like a fool in front of everyone, as if I'm some laughing stock!" The voice, which Kuroko could recognize was that of Haizaki, turned into an angered one. Then came the pain...

His body was still weak so there wasn't much Kuroko could do against Haizaki's brutal attacks. Luckily he wasn't shooting him or stabbing him, but his kicks and the blunt weapons he was using still hurt. He's such a coward... Attacking him when he's weak like this and can't move...

With his already weakened body, there was no way Kuroko could stay conscious for long after this torture. Despite the awful pain Haizaki was inflicting on him, Kuroko's eyes managed to close and he was once again unconscious.

"You mutt! You're so pathetic!" The tamer grumbled, kicking Kuroko's body one more time before ceasing his actions. He looked down at the wolf in anger, moving away any remaining blankets that were on his body. Some of the wounds on Kuroko reopened, causing them to take much longer to heal.

Haizaki didn't care though as he spat on Kuroko's body, "You deserve every bit of this. Attacking me and then trying to escape... Hah! I really didn't know you were this dumb!" He laughed, turning away to leave. The sight of the weak wolf gave him pleasure but the disgusting blankets around him were a bother. It made Haizaki wonder just who gave him those...

After being forced into an unconscious state due to pain, it was nice to wake up feeling warmth again. Kuroko opened his eyes slowly to take in his surroundings. How long was he out? Was Haizaki still there? But if he was, he wouldn't have felt this warm right? He still felt sore, but he wasn't cold any longer.

He slightly turned his head and noticed that someone was there. Luckily it wasn't Haizaki. Although it wasn't necessarily good, Akashi was better than Haizaki. He did wonder why he was there again. Why would he keep coming back even though he knows Haizaki will just keep making his wounds worse? At this rate, he might not...

A hand found it's way onto Kuroko's forehead, gently stoking him in assurance. The strokes only made it harder for him to maintain consciousness but they were still welcomed, giving Kuroko a sense of false security, "It's alright. Your injuries aren't severe." Akashi spoke, looking down at the white wolf while sitting next to him. He placed all of the blankets back onto the wolf's body, making sure he wasn't exposed to the cold.

"I apologize. If only I had come back sooner, you wouldn't have had to endure this." He apologized, his eyes looking into the hazed teal blue orbs. Those eyes, which held courage, now showed nothing but emptiness...

And how would he have done that? It wouldn't look good if a tamer like Akashi stood up for a wolf. It just wouldn't turn out good for either of them. Kuroko just wanted all the pain to go away but no matter what he did, more came. He was just lying there and he got beat up!

Kuroko was so angry and yet he was so tired. Too tired to be angry. He had been angry that wolves had to live their lives like this, but now he didn't even have the strength to be mad. No matter what... Things just wouldn't get better...

Kuroko closed his eyes tiredly, laying down in shame and defeat. Usually Akashi encouraged for the wolf to rest but this time it felt a bit different. After suffering such humiliation, it truly felt as if the wolf had given up on everything... even his own life. The redhead moved his hand closer to the wolf's face, trying to get his attention by doing so, "Are you content with this? Giving up even though you had such determination to escape?" He asked but received no response from the wolf, "If you give up now, then there will be no hope for you."

The wolf didn't respond at all, his eyes closed shut and his body lifelessly laying down, "What of your 'precious someone'? If you leave, then what will they do? They'll be left to fend for themselves, clinging to the hope that you're alive even though you may already be long gone."

His precious someone... His mother. She could handle herself, she could still fight. But what made Kuroko open his eyes was the last thing Akashi said. He couldn't let his mother think he was coming back but he wasn't. He couldn't make her wait.

But what could he do? He couldn't even move. He couldn't hunt, he couldn't even drink water without the help of this tamer beside him. How was he supposed to escape? He couldn't escape when he was healthy and strong, how can he do it now?

A smirk appeared on Akashi's face once he saw the wolf open his eyes. It seems that he still has a shred of courage within him, "You may be weak now but in due time you will recover. That I can guarantee." Akashi ceased his pats, moving so that the wolf could see his face, "After all if you don't, how will you show the humans that you're not an animal? You're an ancient mythical being, are you not?"

Kuroko gave a soft growl in response. He was not an animal. And he was an ancient, mythical being! He was strong, no matter how much power humans thought they had over him. He was clever and quick. And to the right people, he was loyal. He was more than these humans, more than what they thought he was!

He growls got louder, but it was out of effort to move. He wasn't some lap dog that would cower when a human came near. He wouldn't beg for food or let another human beat him into submission.

It was a struggle but for the first time since he was injured, Kuroko wasn't laying on his side any longer. He wasn't standing yet, he wasn't sure if he'd be ready for that any time soon, but at least he made some progress.

He wasn't just going to lay around and pity himself any longer. He wasn't going to get stronger by letting others beat him up or pamper him. His mother needed him, and he wasn't going to let her down.

The wolf was now laying down on all fours, managing to move himself for the first time since he was placed back into his cage. This was a big accomplishment, not mentioning that the wolf exceeded Akashi's ever expectation. To accomplish such a thing... It would have normally taken him a month to move just this much. This wolf... was amusing!

"Welcome back." Akashi's smirk widened, his words could only be understood by the wolf. Even if for just a little, the wolf was back to how he used to be, his spirit now returned. Like this, he won't turn into a mindless wolf... like many others that have experienced the same have done...

"What an intriguing wolf you are. Now that you've made your choice, I hope that you won't fall back down." He teased as he looked at the wolf's eyes, "If you fall, the pride of the wolves will be tarnished." He leaned in closer, "You've already become a symbol of hope for the wolves trapped in here. Don't let them down."

Yes, that's right. He remembered seeing the hope on the wolves' faces when Kuroko ran free out of his cage. He couldn't let them down. He couldn't let his mother down. He wasn't going to waste away in this prison... No, he wouldn't let it happen.

Kuroko looked over at Akashi again. Why was he helping him? Why was he encouraging him? He couldn't really care... right?

Akashi couldn't get enough of it. He didn't know why but this wolf intrigued him to no end. Such spirit and will... amusing! However, that wasn't all that drew him closer to the wolf. Somehow he... "As a new star of hope, your light will shine brightly, diminishing the darkness that has called this place home for many years. Your light... not only has it reached the imprisoned wolves but myself as well..."

What did Akashi mean himself too? How could he bring light to someone who had more freedom than him? Then again, Akashi said things weren't all that great for tamers either...

Kuroko supposed he could let it slide. This tamer was trying to help him. Kuroko just hopes it's for a good reason and not for ill intentions.

"You must be confused." The puzzled expression on the wolf's face was visible and if you're a tamer, you have the experience to spot these emotions on point. A tamer's job is to work with the wolves on a daily basis. It would be impossible for them not to notice these minor details. Study the wolf, know what they're thinking and then... using that to control them.

Without any warning, Akashi pushed himself closer to the wolf, taking Kuroko completely by surprise when the tamer embraced him. The embrace wasn't strong at all but rather it was gentle, aware of Kuroko's injuries and weak body. Although at the moment Kuroko had no time to think of such things, the act alone was startling enough that it shocked him, "Thank you, for being my light as well."

His light... But Kuroko wasn't doing anything for him. He was actually threatening his job and where he works! How could he bring light to Akashi? And... Why didn't he not hate the hug? He actually didn't mind it, and that scared him.

He couldn't do much, not even return the hug, so Kuroko just gently laid his head on Akashi's shoulder. If Akashi sweet talked everyone like this... He could see why Aomine turned before Akashi.

Actually now that he thought about it, why didn't Aomine try talking to him? Maybe he had but when he was unconscious? And every time he was awake, Akashi or Haizaki was there. He never interrupts when they were there. He just hoped they got to talk soon. He had to tell Aomine what happened in case Aomine might have more advice for him. Or information. Like how he got caught so easily despite no one seeing him...

The tamer was a bit surprised that the wolf returned the embrace, even if it was just leaning his head against him. How strange and certainly unexpected... He had thought the wolf would grumble at most, since he can't do anything else. Interesting but assuring at the same time. Perhaps this wolf will really become Akashi's light...

"I have to say that I'm a bit confused as well." The tamer said, looking down at he wolf's bare skin. Without the fur, the wolf wasn't as soft but it wasn't as if that was something Akashi cared about, "I would like to take this as a sign of our companionship but I would be too bold to suggest that, correct?"

Companionship... It sounded better than ownership, but he still didn't like it. It made it seem like he was Akashi's animal sidekick. Partnership sounded better. It would say for itself that they're partners. Equals. On the same side yet different.

This time Kuroko did give a soft grumble. He'd think it over. He wouldn't accept nor deny the title: for now.

"I see, so I am bold after all." Akashi slowly moved away to sit in front of the wolf. If one sits in the front where the wolf could see them, it gave the creature a sense of control. If Akashi were to move somewhere where the wolf wouldn't be able to see him, the conversation would be much different. It was all a question of trust.

"My offer still stands. When you make a decision, please do tell me." It doesn't necessarily have to be with words. If Kuroko does accept, then he can show it with his body language as well.

This tamer sure was persistent... Kuroko gave him props for that. "Stubborn..." Kuroko mumbled to himself before giving a brief nod. It wasn't a nod of acceptance though. It was just a way of showing he understood and would take it into consideration.

Akashi's lips curved, moving the blankets since the wolf had changed his position. Once they were back in place, covering the whole wolf, Akashi turned to him once more, "Do you need anything before I go? Water or perhaps something to eat?"

Uh, duh. He was practically starving. And he was quite thirsty. As much as he'd like to hunt for himself, he couldn't even if he was healthy. He really didn't want to rely on humans but... It didn't hurt him as much if Akashi was the one helping. He would be the only human he... kind of trusts.

The redhead did notice the wanting stare, giving him a hint. He supposed that asking such a question was unnecessary. Of course he would want water and especially food. He didn't eat for a while now... It concerned Akashi since lack of food could be dangerous to the werewolves. They're large animals in need of large amounts of nutrition after all.

"Understood." Akashi stood up with the aim to go to the kitchen, "I'll be back in five minutes. Please wait for me, I'll be right back."

It's not like Kuroko could go anywhere. He gave a soft grumble in response to show he understood before laying his head down to rest. Sitting up took a lot of strength and now he felt more tired than before. But he didn't feel weak any longer... Now that he had his will to live again, he didn't feel weak any longer.

It didn't take long for Akashi to come back, staying true to his word. Once he entered the cage again, he proceeded to give Kuroko the water and then meat. Since the wolf was weak, Akashi had to cut the meat into tiny pieces for him. It took a lot for him to move so eating was another obstacle he had to overcome as well.

It didn't come as a surprise that Kuroko had managed to empty the bottle and eat all of the meat. After sleeping for days, it was only expected. Still, seeing him desperately drink and eat was a pitiful sight, "You'll recover, slowly but steadily."

Kuroko really hoped that was the case. He needed to recover to escape. He needed to get better to find out a plan to escape, actually. That was his first step. Now that he at least knows that he has to be careful when going out, he can plan more carefully.

But first he needed information and the only person he could get it from was Aomine. Kuroko didn't have the strength to move and he did want to sleep but... he wanted to know why he was caught and went through this hell. He moved his head just an inch to glance at the wall beside him. Aomine was behind that wall but since they didn't talk for a while, Aomine might have been moved. Kuroko hoped that wasn't the case but since he didn't hear his voice, he can only assume.

.

.

.

It's been a bit longer since then and Kuroko still hadn't heard from Aomine. He was glad to be a werewolf because he had been healing steadily, faster than a normal human. Some of his fur was already growing back, although it's still prickly. It won't be soft for a while.

His claws were also growing back, very slowly though. Kuroko was trying to be careful not to walk too much though since he doesn't want his claws to become deformed when growing back. Oh, that's another thing! He can walk again! As much as he didn't want to admit it... Akashi did have some help in that... But that's not the point. He was walking again. He was slowly healing and soon he would get out of there!

One day as Kuroko was laying down, he suddenly heard a voice calling out to him, "Oi! Tetsu!" The familiar voice broke through the silence of the cell, making Kuroko flinch. Aomine! He was finally back! "Tetsu! You there?"

"Aomine-kun...?" Kuroko questioned with surprise. He had been quiet for so long! Now he just comes up out of the blue? "I'm here... Where have you been?"

The other wolf grumbled, "Out fighting. They put me in another cage for training and now that they're done, they put me back here." He didn't like fighting at all so the thought that he was training for days really irked him. Still, it was better than breeding... "Did you miss me Tetsu? I heard your cries... What were you thinking? I told you there would be consequences!"

"I had to make some progress! I couldn't come up with an escape plan by just sitting around." He saw an opportunity so he took it. "I at least know a bit more information... There has to be another security system other than guards because no one but the wolves saw me get out. Yet somehow I got caught... And they knew exactly where I was and how to corner me..." There had to be something else. "Is there any other thing that could've spotted me?"

"What!? Are you telling me you don't know!?" If the wolf could, he would use his human hand to face palm but he couldn't, "Of course they would have security cameras everywhere! Why do you think you didn't see any guards? That's because they don't need them! They have cameras all around this place! Heck! They might even be watching us right now!"

Right now? Kuroko glanced around his cell then looked out beyond his cell. He didn't see any... But that didn't mean they weren't there. But if they were... Wouldn't Akashi have gotten in trouble or something? Didn't he mention before that he really shouldn't be helping Kuroko so much? "Maybe..."

This was still a wrench in his plans. How can he escape when there are cameras everywhere? He'd have to find a way to disable them all without being caught... Suddenly another option entered his head. Or he needed a tamer with him to go around unnoticed. If he had a leash on and tamer beside him, guards won't come rushing towards him. But how can he escape if he's with a tamer? Ugh... This was giving him a headache.

"Che... You really didn't listen to me did you? I told you that if you want to escape, then you need inside help! Remember?" He had told him loud and clear but Kuroko didn't listen at all. Because of that, he had to endure the horrifying pain... The screams even made Aomine shiver and he had heard many screams before Kuroko as well...

"Let me tell you something, quit trying, at least for now. Will you listen to my advice?" He asked.

Quit trying for now. That's what Akashi told him... Well, now that he had a second opinion on the matter... "Alright fine... Only because I need to live to get out of here." Kuroko sighed. Every day in here is a day lost in freedom. His mother... He didn't want to be away from her for so long.

"Good." The other wolf sat down, looking at the wall before him. It was frustrating that even though Kuroko was there, he couldn't see him. It made Aomine wonder how the wolf looked like, "Is it bad? Your injuries..."

Ah... Aomine has no clue what he looked like... He was kind of glad for that. "It's... They're healing... Slowly." Kuroko started slowly. "My fur... Some of it came back. But the spots it did, it's all prickly. And... My claws are still growing in..."

They shaved his fur? And his claws too! But then again, Aomine did hear of worse torture, like the cutting of a tail. It gave him shivers just thinking about it, "It's good to know that you're recovering. Your screams were really something. I heard some other wolves howl but some were curling just to cover their ears."

"I hate that I gave in and screamed... I hate seeing how pleased everyone was to see me in pain..." He remembered the faces of those who ripped and cut out his fur. So full of glee and dominance. They felt like they were powerful because they could make a huge beast such as himself cry. "I want to get out of here..."

"We all want that... idiot." The other wolf grumbled, moving to lay down. It wasn't as if he could do anything else in this stinking cage! "But from now on, don't do anything without thinking. If you want to escape then let's plan it together. Don't forget that I want to get out of here too!"

"I know. I was trying to get the keys to free you. I got caught before I could get them though." Kuroko explained. "So how long should I lay low? I can't just sit around forever."

"Che! I've been laying low for a year now. I'm waiting for a moment to escape but I just can't find the right moment." The right moment may never come, "That's why I told you that if you want to escape, then you need help from the inside." There is really no other way of escape.

But the only one he could use is the one who put him in his collar! How was he supposed to tell Akashi that he wanted to escape? Akashi would never help him leave! Not to mention Kuroko refused to turn human before any tamer!

"Why don't you ask the redhead then? Do you think he'd help?" Kuroko asked. He needed a second opinion again.

"Akashi?" Aomine hummed in thought, memories of their talk coming to mind. The redhead did help him a lot but he wasn't sure if he would let him escape, "I don't know. I did ask him but... It was weird. He told me that he'll help me when the time is right. Here I am in a cage for a year so I guess the time didn't come yet, or maybe it'll never come."

"Hm, sounds like he was probably just trying to decline without sounding rude." Why would a tamer help them? It was highly unlikely. "It's not like I could ask him..." Especially with his wounds. He will probably look really awful if he turned human now. Plus it could probably reopen some wounds if he isn't careful. He hasn't turned in a long time. Speaking of which, he was kind of getting restless. Even a free wolf like himself couldn't stand being a wolf forever. He needed to let his human side out eventually.

"Maybe but I still hope he comes back. I want to see my mate." The wolf whined lowly, low enough so that Kuroko couldn't hear it. It's been so long since the last time he saw his mate. If he doesn't see him soon, Aomine will probably go insane, "Try Tetsu, maybe he'll tell you something else?" Aomine spoke up again, "Like I said, I'll lick even dirt just to get out. If I could, I would ask him again but he rarely comes to my cage anymore. I know it's too much to ask but... you're my only hope." Aomine wasn't the wolf to ask for help but that only showed how desperate he was, "Please..."

But... His hidden idenity is all he had left! No, maybe it was more than that. Was it... Pride? Was his pride getting in the way of getting down on the ground and begging to be released? And what if Akashi ends up saying no and tells the guards or tamers to keep an extra eye on him? All of the begging would be for nothing.

He had go do something though. For his mother and Aomine. He couldn't rot away in this cell. He had to try with every fiber of his being to get out! "I... Don't know. I.. I don't know if I could trust him. Do you trust him? What if he turns against us?"

"I..." Aomine hesitated, thinking it through. A wolf's human identity is sacred, the only trump card they have to escape the hunters. If they show it to the humans then they would be forever doomed... Aomine did it but at the time he didn't think about the consequences. All he thought about was his mate, "I showed him my face." He said as he looked up at the wall, "I did it but nothing changed. I don't think he told anyone so I think you can trust me on this." Even though it was a big risk.

Akashi could be leading him on though... What if he did tell someone? And if Aomine ever did escape and try to hide by being human, he could be found out immediately! "I just.. Need some time to think it over."

"I understand." It's not like the other wolf expected Kuroko to agree right away. It was an important choice to be made, "You know Tetsu, I don't want to sound desperate but I am. Trust me, if you don't risk it, you won't escape. Something like your pride... It doesn't exist here. You have to throw it all away, that's the only way." But was it the only way? Aomine was still here! What else does he have to lose?

Still, how could Kuroko live with himself if every moment he lives on afterwards, he remembers the times he begged like a dog? Just for simple things that were to his rights, not his luxuries. Like food and water. Warmth. The outside...

It was such a hard decision, no matter how stupid it is. Pride was such a stupid thing yet it was so controlling... Kuroko had to choose. And it really shouldn't be so hard but after Kuroko lost so much already... "I'll... I said I'll think about it."

Aomine nodded behind the wall despite the fact that Kuroko couldn't see him, "Alright. Take your-" He paused, sniffing the air as he stood up. This smell... It was familiar... It couldn't be!

Kuroko was laying down when he suddenly picked up a new scent as well. It was the scent of silver bullets and a strong one at that. It made the wolf turn towards the entrance to see a single human. The human had short raven black hair with dark eyes to match. He had a gun on his back, which was probably loaded with silver bullets, not to mention that he must have other hidden weapons on his body as well.

The white wolf stood up, on alert when he saw the new individual approaching. He had never seen this human before so that alone was enough for him to be on high alert.

A hunter like this never showed up before! Actually, hunters rarely showed up here. It was mostly just tamers and then some random people who were probably from other parts of the facility.

What was this hunter doing here? What could his purpose... Kuroko held in a deep sigh when the hunter had walked forward. Guess where he had stopped? In front of Kuroko's cage. Of course. No, maybe he was just curious about his wounds and missing fur? Surely he wasn't there for him...

The hunter's sharp eyes glanced up at Kuroko and it was at that moment that Kuroko knew that his fears may have come true. This hunter was definitely here for him, he saw it in his eyes. He did nothing but examine him with his piercing eyes, making Kuroko uncomfortable. That is until a new voice broke the silence, "Oi! What are you doing next to my wolf!?"

The familiar voice of Haizaki made both the hunter and Kuroko look at him but this time, Kuroko had anger in his eyes. This tamer... He's stepped so low for assaulting him when he was defenseless! Unforgivable!

The silver head tamer stomped towards them but stopped when he saw who the raven head was, "N-Nijimura!? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be-"

"Shut up." The hunter spoke up, his voice low, "This wolf belongs to everyone so don't go calling it 'my wolf'. It belongs to the association." The hunter said but it only annoyed the tamer.

"Why you- Aww! Aww! Aww! My ear!" Once Haizaki was close enough, the new hunter pulled on his ear painfully, "Don't act all tough kid! In the end, you've failed to tame this wolf, didn't you?" Haizaki managed to get out of the other's hold, touching his ear as he looked away, "Che... Shut up. I still didn't do what I wanted to do."

"And what is that?" Nijimura asked but wen he received no answer, he looked up at Kuroko again. His eyes narrowed as his eyes met those of the wolf, "I've come here to decide the wolf's fate. To think that he wasn't placed into breeding immediately. What are the higher ups thinking?" They must be mad, wasting such an opportunity.

Kuroko felt an annoyed growl rise in his chest and to his throat. He was quite tired of hearing about all this mating and owning stuff! Can humans do anything other than claim things that aren't there's and treat people like animals?

He wanted to give this hunter a warning, maybe try scaring him (not that much could scare a hunter), but he had to lay low. He didn't know what would happen other than more torture if he kept being aggressive, but he could tell it wasn't good. But still, worse than torture?

"That's what I said from the beginning!" Haizaki grumbled, more than annoyed. However, even he knew that he couldn't let his mouth run wild. In front of someone like Nijimura, it would be a stab to his position. The man was prideful and is rumored to be the strongest hunter there is. Now that Haizaki thought about it, why was he here in the first place? "Why are you here?"

Nijimura's eyes never left Kuroko as he spoke up, "I've heard rumors about a new wolf. They say that he's mocking us and degrading our might in front of other prisoners. He mocks his incompetent tamer and despite his rare coat, he wasn't placed into breeding. When I heard about it, there was no doubt that I had to come and see the wolf for myself. However, now that I've seen it I'm a bit disappointed." He smirked, his eyes mocking the wolf in front of him, "To be intimidated by such a lowly wolf, the tamers seem to have lost their touch."

Lowly wolf? Just who did this hunter think he is? He knew nothing about him! Kuroko moved into a defensive fighting position, showing Nijimura that no matter how injured he was, he wasn't some weak wolf. He was growling all the while, trying to hold back from just letting out a nasty snarl.

No, he wouldn't risk getting in trouble again. Not yet anyway. He could withstand this hunter. He can mock him all he wants. He can think he's so great. Kuroko didn't care because when, and he means _when_ he escapes from this place, he'll be laughing as he leaves them all in the dust.

"That's some spirit." The hunter mocked, walking up closer to the cage to show that he didn't fear the wolf at all. His lips only widened their curve as he stared at the injured white wolf, "I know where you came from and who caught you. I did a bit of research on you and it seems that it was Unit 1 that had sealed your fate. What a dumb mutt, to be caught by the most primitive technique there it. It's a first." His eyes narrowed, "Of course I also know about the other wolf that was with you. It was a white female wolf. Although judging by the reports, she seemed to be an older wolf. Perhaps your mother?"

The wolf's fur (or what little fur he had now) pricked up at the mention of his mother. Did they plan to find her or something? Were they searching for her right at this moment? No, he couldn't let them catch her! She couldn't be placed in a hell like this! She didn't deserve that!

Kuroko moved closer to the bars but stayed out of reach of the hunter. He gave him an angry, warning bark that basically told Nijimura not to go near her. If he goes anywhere near his mother... Morals be gone, Kuroko would kill the hunter himself.

The wolf's reaction didn't faze Nijimura but only encouraged him to go on, "It seems that she has taken refuge in a non-hunting area. We've been looking for her for a while but since she hid in that area, it proved to be rather difficult. We've asked for the permission to hunt there and soon we'll receive it. Once we do, it'll be no problem for us to find her. I imagine that she is a confused state of mind. After we had caught you, she ran like a lost pup."

This was what the report said, "Don't worry, soon you'll have a lovely reunion. However, unlike you, she is guaranteed to go into the breeding sector. It must be exciting, the thought that soon you'll have litters of little brothers and sisters running around."

He tried to hold back. He really did. But when the hunter _audacity_ to say they'll place his _mother_ in breeding, Kuroko snapped.

He launched himself at the bars, seconds away from snapping Nijimura's face off if he hadn't moved back. He snarled and barked furiously and angrily. They would never capture his mother and they'd never place her in breeding! Over his dead body! No, even after that! He'll become a ghost and still prevent them from placing his mother there!

"Haha!" The hunter laughed, amused by the wolf. Of course since he was a hunter, he would know this information, unlike the tamers. Now that he said his greetings to the wolf, he wanted to know why necessary steps weren't taken to place in the right sector. He turned to Haizaki, "Why was he placed in fighting? From what I can see, he has no muscles at all." Unlike some other wolves that were placed there.

"As if I know!" Haizaki folded his arms, "I wanted to place him there but because of Akashi, he was placed into fighting." The hunter raised a bow, "Akashi? Why would he say that? You're this wolf's tamer, aren't you?"

"Exactly! He's sticking his nose where it doesn't belong!"

"And where am I sticking my nose exactly?" The two turned when they heard the said redhead's voice. As the two turned, Nijimura's eyes moved onto Akashi, their eyes meeting, "What is the meaning of this Akashi? Why isn't this wolf in the breeding sector?" The hunter asked with a low voice but the redhead didn't waver.

Akashi walked up to the two, his eyes on Nijimura, "There is an explanation for this. A simple one at that." The redhead pointed at Kuroko, "The answer lies in the wolf. If you look at it carefully, you would know why I made the decision I made."

Kuroko wasn't sure if he should feel nervous or relieved that the sight of Akashi made him relax just a little bit. Whatever the reason, it made him calm down a little. He moved back out of reach again but he was still growling alarmingly. He was still warning Nijimura. If he dared try to get near his mother, he'd be sorry.

But going back to Akashi, what was his reason again? Kuroko couldn't remember why Akashi placed him in fighting other than to save him from breeding. Again, another thing that confused Kuroko's thoughts and feelings.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything!" What was Haizaki suppose to look at? The mutt? But there was nothing unusual about it! Was it his wounds? No, they would only help the breeders with the process of mating so what else could there be? And just like Haizaki, Nijimura seemed confused as well. Although unlike Haizaki, he wasn't a tamer, "I don't understand." The raven head admitted but still had his doubts.

"You don't have to strain your eyes. As I said, the answer is simple." Akashi approached the cage, giving Kuroko an assuring look before turning around to face the hunter and tamer, "The reason this wolf was not placed into the breeding department is because he's too young to breed." He explained as Nijimura and Haizaki gave him confusing looks, "Huh? Too young? That's nonsense!"

"Shut it Haizaki!" As soon as Nijimura had raised his voice, the said silver head became silent, "Continue Akashi." The said redhead nodded, "As I said before, because the white wolf is still young, he is not able to breed. His body hasn't fully developed and his reproductive organs are not active as of yet. The reason I know this is because of the wolf's mark. The wolf comes of age when his or her mark appears on their body, a sign that they've entered adulthood and that they're ready to reproduce." The sacred mark that the werewolves cherish... It's not only a symbol they share with their mates but it also serves as a sign that the wolves have become adults.

"If the white wolf were to mate this very moment, then it would produce no results. In other words, even if he mates for days our efforts would be in vain." Akashi explained, looking ahead at the two who were more than surprised.

Since Nijimura is a hunter, it's a given that he wouldn't know anything about werewolf anatomy and reproduction but Haizaki on the other hand... The hunter gave Haizaki a look but the silver head only looked away. Yet again he has been placed in a situation without an escape! "T-That's not true! You're making this up aren't you? You're trying to make fun of me, just like this mutt! You- Awwww!" And with a punch to the stomach, Haizaki was silenced.

The hunter turned to Akashi, glancing up at Kuroko, "So it would be pointless, huh? However, I never heard of this happening to any other wolves. We had no problems sending any of them to mating before so why is this one different?"

"That's true, however Nijimura-san, you have to take into consideration that we've never captured such a young wolf before. Young wolves are rare, not to mention that we've never managed to catch any pups." They did manage to catch them but that was years ago. Now that wolves have become an almost extinct species, the probabilities of catching young pups were very low. Not to mention that parents so protect their young ferociously.

"A young wolf comes with it's own challenges. That is why until the white wolf receives it's mark of adulthood, it cannot mate." Akashi explained but unfortunately it wasn't an explanation the two wanted to hear.

Until he becomes an adult huh? So did Akashi want him to breed or not?! This tamer was starting to confuse him! For a second he actually considered turning to ask him to help with freedom, but now... He wasn't sure. Akashi could very much be lying to the other to but at the same time, he could be lying to Kuroko.

The wolf didn't know what to think. So many contradicting words... Which ones were true and which were false? He was tired of this confusion... He needed to leave! That's all he wanted!

Kuroko watched Akashi closely. Let's say he wasn't lying. Let's say Akashi does want to help Kuroko in every way he can. If he was lying to the two humans... What was his purpose? Why did he want to help him? He keeps asking himself this yet he can never find the clear answer.

"That's unfortunate. It's such a waste not to produce more of that white coat." Nijimura sighed, his goals tarnished. Well, that only means that he'll have to wait a bit more until the white wolf receives his mark of adulthood. When that happens, he'll make sure the white wolf breeds.

Nijimura walked up to the cage to stand beside Akashi, looking into the cage at Kuroko, "You're lucky but your luck will soon run out. As soon as you become an adult, you'll be sent to mate, mark my words." He closed his eyes as he turned around, "Soon we'll have two white wolves in the breeding department."

"Two white wolves?" Akashi asked the hunter in confusion. As far as he knew, they only had one white wolf in the facility, "It seems the mutt here has a mother. We're in the process of catching her."

"Mother?" Akashi turned to Kuroko, noticing that the wolf was troubled, "How do you know it's his mother? Perhaps it's another member of his family?"

"No, it's definitely his mother." Nijimura was sure about this, "The mutt confirmed it himself with the reaction he gave me."

It's not like Kuroko could have helped it. He was put through hell and when he heard his mother might come here, he didn't want it to happen. He'd do anything to prevent her from being placed there.

Anything... Yes, anything. He'd do anything. Even... Even if he had to grovel and beg. Even if he had to turn and reveal his human side. If it meant his mother was safe, he'd do it without hesitation.

"I'll be going then. There are documents for me to sign if we are to capture the second white wolf." Nijimura turned around, walking away. Akashi watched him go but it wasn't surprising that as soon as he reached Haizaki he grabbed him by his shirt, dragging him along, "Oi! What are you doing!? Let me go!" The silver head complained but it fell on deaf ears.

"I'll be back Akashi. I'll come to personally place the mutt into breeding myself." Nijimura said before resuming his walk. He rose up a hand to wave a goodbye before he disappeared behind the wall.

The redhead was left staring at the exit the two went through. Nijimura was determined to have Kuroko in breeding... This wasn't good. He managed to stall with the information about the mark, but the wolf will grow up soon...

His attention was drawn towards the cage Kuroko was in when a sickening crack came from inside. It was followed by more, which confused Akashi until he realized what it was.

Kuroko still wasn't sure about this but his mother's life came before his own. He made a vow to protect her... He'd take any risks necessary to fulfill it. Even if that meant turning before a tamer who could reveal his identity.

He must look pathetic though. His wounds as a wolf transferred over to his human side, which means most of his skin looked like it had been cut off or had awful looking scabs. With the lack of food and water, his body was smaller too. He was sure his ribs could be seen, but Kuroko was too afraid to look. He didn't want to see himself. So his eyes stayed closed as his head stayed down.

Kuroko tried to speak but hesitated once he felt a small hint of pain. He was thirsty, but he also hasn't spoken in a long time. "...Please... don't.. let her come... please... she can't..." She wouldn't last here. His mother... She was already distraught over her mate, his dead father. If she was forced to mate with someone she didn't love then her pups were taken... He didn't want to imagine it.

Akashi could only stare at the bare body before him. The white wolf... He had turned human! The redhead still couldn't believe it. Why would he do such a thing? For the werewolves, revealing one's identity before an unknown person is suicide! It's a huge risk that the werewolves would rather not take and yet the white wolf took it. Is he that desperate to keep his mother safe?

"Y-You... Why?" Why would he turn in front of a tamer? But seeing as the other had a hard time moving, Akashi quickly took out his keys and unlocked the door of the cage. Such a fragile body... The now turned human wolf had damaged skin, incredibly thin body and no strength at all. Did the transformation drain him of the energy he had? This made it all the more confusing as to why he had decided to turn in the first place.

Akashi kneeled down, not being able to see the wolf's face. What he did see, however, was his teal blue hair. Strange, he thought it would be white but knew there was a possibility that it could be another color. The only wolf he had seen transform before was Aomine and his hair color was exactly the same as that of his fur; navy blue.

"Is it your mother? Are you worried about her?" Akashi asked, wanting to touch the weak human but didn't dare to. He didn't want to seem forceful or rough.

Kuroko was reluctant but slowly nodded anyway. His arms were shaking as he held himself up, trying to stay in the sitting up position. Transforming took a lot of energy. Energy Kuroko didn't really have. But risks had to be made if he wanted to keep his mother safe and escape.

"She can't... Breed. She can't get tortured. I won't let them.. They won't hurt her..." Kuroko's hands tightened into fists as his anger rose. He couldn't imagine his mother being used like a toy for both the humans and another wolf. He didn't want her to lose her mind after losing her mate, her only son, and any further pups she may have. "Please... Don't let them.. You have to help me. Please..." He begged, even if it pained him to do so. He even slowly reached up to grasp onto Akashi's sleeve, both trying to convince him and keep his own body up. "Please."

The despair and worry could be felt in the weak voice, breaking through to Akashi. Such a sight... Those words...If one had to describe complete despair, then this would be it. With nothing else left, the wolf loses everything he has to protect something he holds dear, however, even that is not guaranteed. He might lose everything after risking it all.

Knowing that the now human wolf was cold, Akashi reached out for a blanket that was nearby and covered the thin human with it. He did hesitate to touch him but after seeing him struggle like this, Akashi didn't think twice to move, supporting him by allowing him to lean against his upper body. He touched the other's hand in assurance, being careful not to use much strength, "It's alright. Your mother is safe and sound. No one will harm her, I promise no one will."

How could he know she's safe now though? She could be getting attacked right now! By hunters or other animals! He couldn't protect her in this prison, he had to leave!

Kuroko didn't even realize how much he was shaking until Akashi put the blanket on him and let him lean on him. This body heat... Kuroko missed sharing body heat. Almost every night he and his mother snuggled when it was cold after all. He was so used to it... He was glad to have it back.

He inched closer as much as he could to get as much of that warmth as he could. "I can't... Protect. Not here... I must leave..." He wished he could have a drink but he didn't think Akashi had water on him.

As Kuroko inched closer, Akashi wrapped his arms around him. Embracing him tightly while pushing him closer to his body, the blanket fully wrapped around him. Such a shake was dangerous for someone as weak as the white wolf. If the shaking continues, the wolf will be in danger of losing his life, not only because of the shake but also due to his physical state.

"She's safe, the hunters can't reach her. She must be in hiding somewhere, thinking about you. I'm sure that she misses you dearly, thinking about you every day." He began to gently stroke Kuroko's back, "You'll see her again but you won't be able to do that in the state you're in. You need to rest and gather up strength. As you are now, you'll only worry your mother." For now he had to calm the wolf down, "She's safe, I can guarantee it."

Kuroko expected pain when Akashi touched his back and pulled him closer, but the touches only gave him comfort. He took a deep breath, also inhaling Akashi's scent. He faintly smelled of other wolves and humans, but that was normal for tamers to smell. But Akashi's actual scent... It was calming. For some reason, it reminded him of the smell of burning wood. Not necessarily a fire but... That comforting smell when you have a campfire. Okay, maybe it is a fire smell, kuroko wasn't sure. All he could think about was the tamer's scent.

Injuries forgotten, Kuroko struggled to get even closer to Akashi. At this point it even seemed like he was trying to get on his lap. And he didn't feel embarrassed by his lack of clothes at all. It was natural for wolves to embrace this side of theirs. As wolves they were technically naked all the time after all. All that covered them was their fur.

Was the wolf still cold? Akashi didn't know but decided to gently push the other closer. Now Kuroko's upper body as completely leaning on Akashi's chest, his legs and bottom were on the ground but Akashi did push up his legs, Kuroko now in between them as he was laying down. He did have a blanket to sit on as well.

The shakes were still there but as minutes were passing by, Akashi could feel that they were slowly calming down. The poor boy was as fragile as glass and Akashi could feel it within his hold. Despite his fur being forcefully cut off, the boy still had hair. It was surprising but he was more than curious to see the other's face. All he could see as of now was the other's back and hair.

Akashi gently moved his hand up, slowly stroking the other's hair, "If you're willing to tell me, may I know your name?"

Something must be wrong with Kuroko because he hardly heard Akashi speak. He just barley caught the word "name". Was he sick? He hardly got sick... "It's... It's Kuroko Tetsuya..." He mumbled, opening his eyes he didn't even know he closed.

He gripped onto Akashi's clothes, giving a small whine when he felt like he wasn't warm enough. He wasn't shaking now but he felt the need to be warmer. Closer to Akashi. He even moved his head closer to Akashi's hand, hoping to convey the message.

Kuroko Tetsuya. That was the name of the wolf Akashi had been taking care of. How strange, for a wolf to reveal their name without a second thought, yet Akashi was glad. The name 'Tetsuya' is common among the male children and yet when Akashi attributes it to the boy in his arms, the name gains a kind of fragility, "That is a beautiful name, Tetsuya." He tried the name on his lips, calling the boy by his first name rather than his surname. It would be a waste not to use it because Akashi felt that it truly suited the boy.

The tamer didn't have much time to ponder over the name since he did notice the boy cling to him desperately. It surprised him, encouraging him to tighten his embrace. However, somehow it seemed that even the blanket and his body heat weren't enough. This wasn't normal.

Akashi moved his hand to touch Kuroko's bare skin and just then noticed how warm he was. This wasn't a normal temperature, even for werewolves. He whined and slightly panted as well which were symptoms of a certain condition the werewolves frequently have... Akashi began to fear the worst.

"Tetsuya, could you look at me? I'd like to see your face." He was curious how the wolf's human face looked like but more so he wanted to confirm if the boy was experiencing the condition he was showing symptoms of.

With the way he is now, Kuroko felt like he couldn't deny anything that seemed like an order from Akashi. Was it because his instincts selected Akashi when this warmth started?

Kuroko lifted his head to look at Akashi just like he wanted. Seeing Akashi's face this close sent an unknown feeling through him that made him whine again before tilting his head, exposing his collared throat. By the way some voice inside Kuroko was telling him to let Akashi bite him, basically dominate him, he was sure his instincts chose Akashi now. But for what? He couldn't think. He didn't know what was going on.

When Akashi saw those teal blue eyes, he felt as if the world around him had stopped. Even though he had seen them for a second before Kuroko had closed them again, it was enough to leave an everlasting impression. He did see those teal blue eyes in Kuroko's wolf form but seeing them like this felt as if they were eyes belonging to a completely different being.

They were round and curious, holding within many different shades of blue. If Akashi had to describe it, then Kuroko's wolf had the eyes of the ferocious blue sea while his human form had a much gentler blue, one you would find in the cleanest of oceans. He even compared it to the beautiful teal blue skies that are present during the sunset.

Apart from his eyes, Akashi also noticed the clear pale skin and soft red blushes on the cheeks. His lips seemed soft as well, fragile and inviting to the touch. Kuroko was frail, exposed to the mercy of everyone. Not considering that his body was not built for confrontation, the wounds he had awakened a strange feeling within Akashi. If one would touch the pale boy, Akashi was sure that he would break. It made him want to protect Kuroko... Protect him from any harm that may come to him.

Akashi was snapped back into reality when he felt Kuroko cling onto his shirt, throwing himself onto the tamer. With this, Akashi had confirmed what he had suspected... What Kuroko is experiencing is a wolf's heat. But why would it come now? Could it be that Kuroko's mark was forming somewhere on his body? Akashi couldn't see it but that may soon change.

There are two reasons why wolves go into heat and Akashi was certain that it must be because Kuroko became of age. What a coincidence... For it to come right after he had revealed to Nijimura that it was the only reason Kuroko didn't go into mating. If others were to find out that Kuroko already had his first heat, he would be immediately placed into breeding. However, that was another problem they'll have to deal with later.

For now, Akashi had to find a way to calm the wolf down and help him through the heat. There were two things Akashi could do; one is spray the wolf with cold water and the other... Spraying Kuroko with cold water could potentially worsen his condition and if that were to occur then the wolf could die. If he were to suddenly have a high fever with the wounds he already has, then it would be the end of him. Heat was equally dangerous and yet it could be overcome.

The tamer was at a loss, not knowing what to do. He could only watch as Kuroko tempted him, not willing to comply. After all, when he comes back to his senses after the heat, would he regret it? He would definitely regret it but for now, Akashi had to do what he can do.

The redhead slowly but gently wrapped his arms around the teal haired boy, picking him up to carry him bridal style. He couldn't help Kuroko here and so they'll have to go somewhere else, "Please endure it Tetsuya, I'll help you overcome it." He told the wolf before making his way out of the cage. However, before he would step out into the corridor, Akashi took out a strange device, pressing a button before quickly making his way down a dark path.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

A HUGE THANK YOU TO Mizuumi Yoite, AyakiStory, Awayuki, TheAbnormalNormalOne, NickyDawn, LucasZorro AND Hyuann FOR YOUT WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** You guys... I was really touched by your reviews from our previous chapter. I know exactly who follows us since day 1 so don't worry! I know who you are ;) *blink *blink* Hearing you say that you like our stories really motivates us to go on. Even though we're down and depressed, we still continue writing for you guys. Hearing you guys say that our stories are a part of your life that makes you smile is more than enough for me. You even reload our page to see if we updated! That means a lot to us! Thank you sooooooooo much! *hugs everyone tight* If our stories make your dark day bright, then it's more than enough for me :3 This is why we write stories every day :) No, like literally u guys... We write stories for u EVERY DAY ;3; It's exhausting... But your words make it all worth i LOVE YOU ALL!

Btw I was thinking... All we do is write Akakuro fanfics but would you guys be interested in something else? :O Recently I became huge VOLTRON TRASH and I have a new ship as well XD Klance! Any Klance shippers in the house? Review if you are! XD Ah! But I also Like Izaya x Shizuo from Durarara! :3 But my ship for them is not as strong as Akakuro and Klance XD

But the problem with that would be that Bell and I don't have any ships in common apart from Akakuro... Bell also likes Karma x Nagisa from AC btw~ XD So yh! Plz tell us what u think about it :3

THANK YOU EVERYONE SOOOOOO MUCH! And sorry for the late update this week ;3; Peace out! :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** Ah sorry for the late update. Um, so as we promised, this story isn't really that long. I'm pretty sure it's almost over. Anyway, suggest some ships and enjoy the chapter.

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	4. He's different, isn't he?

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - He's different, isn't he?**

* * *

The wolf didn't like the way he was being carried since he couldn't cling onto Akashi immediately. His instincts were telling him to cover Akashi in his scent to let any other wolf know that Akashi was his and only his. But he did like the fact that he was still close to Akashi and could feel his warmth and inhale his scent.

Kuroko still didn't quite know what was going on, but the wolf in him was still whining. Akashi wasn't biting or touching him like it wanted. What was taking him so long? Couldn't he tell he needed him? He reached a hand up, gripping Akashi's shirt tightly, trying to get his attention. Did he not see how much he wanted him? Could he not smell his want?

The redhead did look down when Kuroko tugged on him but he was torn apart. He knew that the wolf must be impatient, however, if Akashi doesn't concentrate then he would expose them to danger. Those security cameras... They're placed everywhere about the facility. That's why Akashi has to observe and deduct where they've been placed. He know the location of most of the cameras which makes the task easier but one still can't be careful enough. Before he enters another hallway, Akashi makes sure to switch off the cameras before advancing further.

With the wanting wolf, it was a much more difficult task than Akashi had thought. Luckily when they managed to make it to their destination, the tamer was relieved. Now he could finally focus on Kuroko solely.

He opened a wooden door that was one of many which were in that hallway. Once opened, Akashi switched on a single lightbulb that was there and just like the rest of the lighting in the facility, this one was also emitting candle like light.

The room which they found themselves in was a single bedroom with only the bathroom door being connected to it. Since Kuroko wasn't in the right state of mind, he didn't even register the room but if he would, then he would know that this was Akashi's room.

The redhead proceeded to place the wolf on the single bed that was there, taking up half of the room. The other half contained a chair and a small table. As soon as he had placed Kuroko down, he found himself unable to move away at all since the wolf was holding onto him tightly.

Kuroko wasn't quite sure how much he could take of this waiting. Was he teasing him? Is that why his potential mate wasn't on him yet? He was only staying close because Kuroko was holding him!

Maybe he didn't want him? Was he not suitable enough for him? Or... Was he already mated? No, he would have smelt another wolf on him! "W-Why.. Aren't you doing anything?" He asked quietly, trying to tug on Akashi's shirt. To bring him closer or take it off, he wasn't sure.

Akashi hesitated but he didn't try to move away. On contrary, he moved to hover above Kuroko, slowly sneaking his hands under the blanket so that he could touch Kuroko's body. That seemed to provide some sort of relief since the wolf was glad but... Akashi knew that more needed to be done. Yet, he hesitated... The wolf's desire was clear but what of the consequences? After all, Kuroko is a young wolf. Since this is his first heat, it would be the first time that he...

"Are you scared?" He softly asked the bluenette under him, a concerned expression on his face. His hands didn't stop though as he now moved the blanket to reveal Kuroko's upper body. The lower half was still under the blanket as Akashi lowered himself again, gently kissing the other's neck, "I know what the wolf desires but I'd like to know what your other self feels."

The wolf made a sound in the back of his throat as he tilted his head back, giving Akashi more access to his neck. He was glad to finally get _some_ attention, but he needed more. He wanted to be marked already. Bitten and claimed, both ways were fine by him.

He was a bit confused at Akashi's words though. Was he scared? He couldn't be when a potential mate is around... Other self? What did Akashi mean by that? Why did he keep talking? "I don't... understand?"

The redhead was tempted to place his hands on the two pink buds but wanted to hear Kuroko's answer while he could still think, "The will of the wolf may differ from the will of your human side. All I'd like to know is if you're afraid. This would be the first time that you'd be experiencing something like this." He removed his head close to Kuroko's face, looking into his beautiful teal blue eyes. Ah... There were such conflicting feelings within them, "I don't want to hurt you."

Hurt him... How? Although as Kuroko tried sorting through his thoughts, some of his clarity came back. What was he doing? Oh no... Is this what his mother warned him about a while ago? Of course since his father wasn't around, his mother had to teach him all about the wolf and their bodies. That includes heats.

Was he... In heat now? No... No, not now! If the other tamers found out, they'd happily throw him into breeding with no hesitation! He couldn't go there!

Kuroko reached up to tightly grab Akashi's shoulders, but for a different purpose this time. "Y-You can't let them take me to breeding! If they found out... I.. I can't go there!" Would Akashi take him there? Is that why he's not in his cage now? "Are you... Going to take me there?" He asked, unable to keep fear out of his tone.

His human side had taken some control but who knows for how long. Akashi had to act quick and so he placed his hand on Kuroko's cheek, looking into his eyes with clarity, "I'll never take you there Tetsuya. As I said, I'm your ally." He assured, repeating the same words he told the wolf since the moment they met. His gaze held no hesitancy, "Rather than causing you grief, I'd like to help you. I... want to protect you." He moved his other hand onto Kuroko's other cheek, stroking it, "I never go back on my words, please believe me."

"But why... Why do you want to..." Why would a tamer protect a wolf? Tamers use wolves for their own gain, not protect and spoil them. And why was he so special? What did he do to get Akashi's attention other than be born with white fur? "It's.. It's really warm. How can I... What's the fastest way to get rid of it?" His mother told him the obvious answer; mate. But was there any other way to get rid of it? Did the humans create anything? What did they do with wolves who they didn't want to breed go in heat? Did they... Just leave them to suffer alone?

The fastest way to get rid of it... In order to accomplish it, Kuroko would have to lose his innocence, "I'm sure you already know. There is no other way for it to disappear." He wished there was but there wasn't. In this sense, wolf heats were cruel. They occur at unexpected times and force the wolves to mate whenever they occur. In a scenario like this, they are also responsible for the loss of virginity for many wolves.

So there really was no other way? It was either suffer a few days of pain and heat or... Mate to get it over with. It was a big decision for Kuroko to make. It's not like he wasn't prepared to have his cherry taken. He just... Didn't think it would happen so soon.

He couldn't afford to wait. He couldn't just hide and wait for this to pass over. He needed to escape. Plus wouldn't the people, like Haizaki, wonder where he was? If they found out he was in heat...

He needed to leave. And now was as good of a time as any to ask Akashi. No, he had a better idea. He had to get it through to the redhead before he lost his sense of mind again. "I-If you help, please.. At least wear protection..." He couldn't afford to get pregnant now of all times. "And... I need you to help me. Please.. Help me get back to my mother... Me and Aomine-kun."

Then this means that Kuroko has made his choice. There truly was no other way around it. Akashi nodded, "I'll see what I can do to fulfil your wishes but for now, let me help you." The redhead retrieved his hands to place them on Kuroko's chest again, this time not hesitating to touch the pink buds.

As Akashi moved his head closer to Kuroko's neck again, he was observing the other's reactions closely. Soon the desires of the wolf will take over again, forcing Kuroko to mate against his wishes. Akashi closed his eyes, thinking of what could have been. Without the heat, the two of them would have continued to develop a steady relationship, one where Kuroko would have a choice with whom he wants to mate with, "I'm sorry." Akashi whispered, as if apologising for the fate that was bestowed upon them.

Kuroko heard the apology and glanced down at Akashi. Why was he apologizing? He really didn't want to make him do this? Normally most would jump at the chance to have a wolf in heat. Does he... Really care? "It's fine..." He wrapped his arms around Akashi's shoulders. Every part of him wanted to be closer to Akashi. "Honestly... If it had to come down to this and I got to choose anyone in the world to mate with.. It would probably be you..." He didn't get to know very many people after all. All he knew was his mother, Aomine, and Akashi. Technically he knew Haizaki but he'd never consider mating with him.

"It's okay... It's not like I never wanted this. I just... Didn't think it would happen so fast." He panted out, starting to feel the heat rise again. "Just don't forget.. Please don't forget protection... No matter what I may say.."

"Understood." That was the one thing Akashi wouldn't forget. After all, this would be a one time occurrence. When and if Kuroko escaped, he would return to the wild, to the place he belongs. Surely he would wonder the world again, meeting all kinds of wolves. Then one day, he would meet his destined one. The one who will share the same mark he does. It was strange but for some reason Akashi wanted it to be this wolf. The wolf he is...

With nothing holding him back, Akashi bit into the neck with the aim of marking the other. He did that while his hand teased the chest, aiming to stimulate the wolf.

In an instant Kuroko dug his still healing nails into Akashi's back, unable to hold back the animalistic cry that left him. At the same time he also threw his head back to give Akashi more biting room and raised his body to press it into Akashi's. All these movements were completely instinctual to the wolf, and they were only getting stronger.

Akashi was surprised but since the both of them made the choice to do this, he decided to let himself loose as well. If the wolf wished to mate, then his wish will be granted. The redhead had already lost his virginity some time ago so he did have experience, unlike the wolf. That gave him an advantage or perhaps gave him the experience to be able to do it with a wolf. The drive of such a large ancient being couldn't be satisfied that easily after all.

Since the other was desperate, Akashi decided to advance further. He removed the blanket completely, exposing Kuroko's bare body. Such curves... It would be easy to mistake the wolf for a female but then again, he did say that he is able to give birth. That could be the reason for his fragile woman like body.

Akashi moved his hand, getting hold of the other's hard on before biting him with much more force. Since the wolf wished to mark him, he would do the same. He bit with the aim of creating hickeys, lots and lost of them.

Even if Kuroko wasn't consumed in his heat, he would have been sure that his reactions would have been all the same. The bites and now the touching, it was a lot for his overheating body.

He was actually a little glad Akashi wasn't turned off by his wounds littering his body. It goes to show that at least Akashi isn't doing this for looks. Perhaps he really did care as much as he said he does.

"Please," Kuroko groaned out, his hips moving up into Akashi's hand while also trying to bring their bodies closer. His hands moved up to Akashi's hair, clinging onto any of his hair he could grasp.

The redhead fastened the pace of his hand, moving the sensitive organ up and down while moving his other hand downwards. He began to lick the left side of Kuroko's neck, one that was covered with hickeys. He felt the wolf flinch under him when he inserted a finger, although he was surprised. It slid in so easily... Do wolves such as Kuroko even need preparation? He was familiar with the werewolf anatomy and reproduction process but not in such detail. He never had an intercourse with a wolf himself so he wouldn't know.

This was what the wolf was desiring. To be completely taken in different ways. It was pleased to be marked and finally filled by /something/, even if it wasn't enough. Kuroko let out another whimper, now trying to move down into Akashi's hand. The wolf side of him was also trying to tell Kuroko to turn over, to be taken as if they were actual wolves, with Akashi's chest to his back so the redhead could bite the scruff of his neck when he took him, but he wanted to relish this position just a little longer.

Not willing to risk it, Akashi inserted another finger to stretch the wolf. His theory proved to be true when he felt no resistance to his actions at all. Perhaps wolves didn't need stretching after all? He didn't know but what he did know was that the wolf was content. His moans and begs... They were music to Akashi's ears. Since an opportunity like this had presented it to himself, Akashi wasn't going to let it go to waste. He was going to enjoy every moment of it as well, although he knew he had to hold back a little due to the injuries the wolf has.

When Akashi took out his fingers at once and ceased all stimulation, the wolf began to whine. Akashi's lips curved as he proceeded to take off his shirt, revealing his bare upper body. Unlike Kuroko's own, Akashi had quite some muscles as well as a six pack. Tamers may not be hunters but their task is not to be underestimated. If anything else, they need high training in both knowledge and physical strength in order to be able to control the wolves.

After taking off his shirt, he proceeded to unbutton his pants as well. This has been a while... He couldn't remember the last time he had slept with someone. Well, he did know that it must have been before he came into this facility.

Akashi revealed his hard on as well, raising up Kuroko's legs to position himself between them. The poor wolf already had so much pre-cum as well~ It excited the redhead to the point that it made him want to tease the bluenette under him.

It was torture to Kuroko to see Akashi's full body and yet he wasn't inside him yet. He desired to be filled as soon as possible. The wolf inside him was begging for it, in return making him beg too.

"N-Not.. Like this... Not yet..." Kuroko managed to whimper out. He did want to see Akashi's face, but right now all he wanted was to be claimed the proper wolf way. Kuroko on his knees and Akashi above him.

The redhead was surprised when Kuroko moved, changing the position completely. Strange... But it only gave him time to fulfil his promise. Akashi reached out for his drawer while Kuroko was moving, taking out a condom before opening it. Luckily Kuroko had already gotten into the position he wanted to be in when Akashi put it on. Finally they were both ready to begin.

Not willing to wait anymore himself, Akashi slowly began pushing inside, filling up the wolf. Ah... This was incredible... Even though the wolf didn't need any stretching at all, he was still tight! The redhead would even go as far as to admit that Kuroko had the best bottom Akashi had ever encountered.

Although he was so pleased to finally feel something fill him, kuroko couldn't help but whine. Akashi wasn't a wolf so he wouldn't know what Kuroko wanted unless he said it for him. "A-Aka.. You.. H-Have to bite.. Back of neck..." Similar to how most animals mate, like cats or dogs. Or wolves, in this case. It didn't necessarily _have_ to be done but instincts told Kuroko it would both help him relax for the intrusion and give him a pleasant feeling of being dominated.

Biting the back of the neck? The tamer didn't think of it's significance but did it right away. He moved, biting the back of the neck while thrusting deep inside the bluenette. Incredible... Kuroko was truly something else... He needed more, he wanted more. Akashi placed both of his hands on Kuroko's butt cheeks, moving them apart so that he could thrust even deeper into the wolf. More... More... More... He bit harshly, leaving new hickeys as he thrust.

Kuroko knew right away why he desired to be bit. When Akashi bit him, he didn't even feel any pain when the tamer suddenly sped up the speed of his hips. He could only feel the blooming pleasure from all the bites. A weak spot for wolves perhaps?

Pleased, animalistic sounds began to leave Kuroko, loud cries and whimpers. Even a small sort of howl left him when Akashi just barley missed something inside him.

"F-Fu-" Kuroko hardly held back from cursing as he moved his hips back into Akashi's, trying to get the tamer to go impossibly deeper.

The redhead had the same aim in mind, wanting much, much more. He did faintly glaze over Kuroko's sweet spot but that wasn't enough at all. He had to thrust deeper into the other and that's why he moved his hard on out, well, almost out. Akashi took it out and then with all the strength he had he thrust back in. Finally, Akashi managed to hit what he wanted to hit, sending waves of unimaginable pleasure to the bluenette.

Even with his quick reflexes, Kuroko almost didn't have enough time to move his hands before him to catch himself from being pushed face first into the bed. He didn't even realize he let out a long, loud cry. He was too busy clenching onto the bed with his hands, trying to ground himself and stay in reality. That felt too good to be anything real.

"P-Please!" The wolf ended up crying. He couldn't stand this anymore, he needed to feel as much as Akashi could give him. He needed to feel that over and over again. "Please... A-Again..!" Kuroko demanded with a growl.

And Akashi will deliver with pleasure, literally. The redhead thrust again and again, each time aiming for the sweet spot he had found. It had an immense effect on the bluenette and Akashi didn't have to look twice to see it. He was crying, howling and moaning all at the same time. The sight was very satisfying to the redhead, encouraging him to go on and thrust even harder.

Akashi leaned down, biting into the other side of the neck. Since he had marked one side, it was only expected that he would do the same for the other. He had only savoured his time, placing as many marks as he could on one side before moving to the other. It was something the wolf wished for as well so there was nothing to complain about in the end when the bluenette finds his neck covered with purple hickeys.

It's like the wolf felt weak whenever Akashi bit him. His arms, the only thing holding him up, shook whenever he felt Akashi's teeth on his neck or shoulders. They definitely don't have much strength now but Kuroko didn't care. It just felt so very good, he didn't want it to end any time soon.

He could feel his stomach tightening, meaning his release would come soon, but something in his instincts told him that wouldn't be the end of his heat anyway. "I-I'm al-most...!" Kuroko couldn't help but stutter at the powerful pleasure being given to him as he tried to speak.

As soon as he heard the buenette's words, Akashi sped up. Not only was Kuroko close but Akashi was as well, "Then come Tetsuya." He said as he panted, biting harshly into the skin to drive the other to the edge.

Well, he had to follow his mate's orders. Although that did confuse Kuroko for a moment. Was Akashi his mate? He didn't think so but... Did the wolf in him think differently?

He gasped at one hard drive of Akashi's hips, hitting his slot perfectly. It was the best moment to finally feel his release. He gripped the bed tightly as he stained the covers beneath him. And yet all he could think about was how his wolf side accepted Akashi as a mate and how he _really_ liked how Akashi said his first name.

Akashi came at the same time, panting as he looked down at the bluenette beneath him. His wounded body was now covered in sweat, exhausted from their little workout and yet the wolf desired more. If it doesn't receive what it wants, then Kuroko's heat would only worsen again. Until the wolf is satisfied, they cannot stop. Otherwise everything they did would be for nothing.

Akashi leaned down, his lips close to Kuroko's ear, "We're not done yet. I'll be sure to take care of you much, much more."

Kuroko panted softly at the promise. Oh yes, he couldn't wait to experience more. But first... "I want.. To see you this time..." Akashi knew what he meant so the two shifted around until Kuroko was comfortable on his back again, Akashi still above him. As Kuroko stared up at Akashi, he felt the sudden need to... Establish something. And not something for his wolf side.

He carefully leaned up and brought a hand up to Akashi's cheek. It just felt right to... Kuroko leaned up a bit more...

Although as Kuroko was leaning up, he suddenly felt a hand cover his lips. He opened his previously closed eyes to see that Akashi had a small saddened smile on his face. How strange, why would he stop him? He watched as the redhead shook his head, moving his hand away before he leaned down to kiss Kuroko's cheek, "I'm sorry."

The wolf didn't know what to think of the rejection. He didn't want to kiss him? Well... He supposed they weren't that close... Still, he could screw Kuroko like he just had, but he didn't have the guts to kiss him? Yeah, maybe that's it. Akashi was just shy... Although it was hard to see the tamer as anything close to shy, Kuroko tried to convince himself that was the case for his rejection.

"The night is still young." The bluenette flinched when he felt another bite but this time on his shoulder, "Shall we continue?" And continue they did, the whole night as a matter of fact. They had changed positions, going at it from all angles and places. However, since they were in a very small room, they were constrained to the bed, not having anywhere else to go.

They ended up mating for most of the night until Kuroko's wolf was finally satisfied, the heat disappearing. After their intense session, Kuroko couldn't do anything else but fall asleep. His eyes were heavy and he couldn't feel his body. Darkness overtook him as soon as he had come one last time, ending their intercourse.

That didn't mean waking up was any worse though. It felt nice to wake up feeling refreshed for once. To wake up covered in warmth and a comforting scent. And an ache in his bottom. But it was a good one. Actually... His whole body seemed to be aching.

He sat up slightly to look at his body. It was covered in bites and bruises, but his only concern was some of the blood on him. That wasn't because of... That, right? But when he inspected his body closer, he just sighed in relief when he realized it was just some of his wounds that had reopened. It wasn't a lot of blood so his wounds might've already closed by now. Still, he didn't want to be covered in blood and evidence from last night.

Kuroko finally glanced over to look at Akashi next to him. He couldn't say he didn't feel a bit scared that he had actually let a tamer do that, but at least it was Akashi. He gave a soft sigh as he carefully moved to the edge of the bed. Did Akashi have anywhere he could get cleaned? He didn't want to go to that bath room like this. Not that he knew where it was anyway.

"Tetsuya?" Kuroko flinched when he heard Akashi call out his name, turning slightly to see that the tamer was awake. Was he loud? Did he wake Akashi up? But then again, it could be in his instinct. He's a tamer after all.

"Sorry... Did I wake you up?" Kuroko asked softly since Akashi just woke up. "I tried being quiet... You can sleep longer if you want."

The redhead sat up before he stretched, "No, it's alright." They have a lot to do... He couldn't waste their precious time by sleeping. He turned to look at Kuroko and his bare body, then he noticed the blood, "Are you alright?" He asked in concern, "Did your wounds reopen?"

"I guess so but I think they might be closed now. I can't tell until I wash off the blood..." Kuroko murmured. It was weird how they could have a normal conversation when Kuroko never turned human in front of Akashi before this.

Akashi noticed that pale body slightly shaking, knowing that it had reached its limits. First the injuries and now this... It took a lot of energy out of the wolf, "Would you like me to help you wash? Are you able to stand up?" He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"Um..." Akashi still felt the need to help him? Why? He kind of thought Akashi would just take him back to his cage once he returned to being a wolf. He needed more energy to transform though. "If.. You want... Where can I wash?"

"There is a shower in the bathroom." It was a small shower only meant for one person. Although that wouldn't stop Akashi from supporting the bluenette if he needs it, "Here, I'll help you stand." Akashi got off the bed, moving to stand beside Kuroko so that he could help him up. The wolf did struggle as expected but in the end did manage to stand up. They made their way to the bathroom.

"You don't have to stay in the bathroom with me though... I mean, you don't have to help wash if you don't want to." Kuroko tried to convince Akashi it was fine one more time. He didn't want to bother Akashi after what happened last night.

Perhaps the wolf felt uncomfortable, "I'll go if you'd like me to." He understands if he doesn't want his help. They did spend the night together but that was only due to unforeseen circumstances.

"I-It's all up to you." It's not like he was embarrassed by his nudity. He was a werewolf, it was normal. He just wasn't sure if Akashi was comfortable with it. "I don't mind, I just... I felt like I've bothered you last night."

Bothered him last night? It was unexpected, yes, but Akashi didn't feel like it was a bother at all, "I'll help you. We're short on time so it'll be quicker this way. As for last night, it wasn't a bother at all. On contrary, I'm glad I was able to help you." He opened the door to the bathroom, the small shower coming into view. They walked over to it before Kuroko got in. Akashi wasted no time to turn the hose on but did set it up on low so that the water pressure wasn't as strong. He gave the water a second to turn the right temperature before slowly moving it to wash the bluenette, "Tell me if you feel pain anywhere."

"I'm just sore all over... Especially where you bit me and... You know." Where he had been claimed. "I didn't do anything to hurt you, right?" He didn't bite Akashi in fear of accidentally turning him, although he did remember scratching him with his still growing nails at some point.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me." His back was in pain and he was sure that his skin was red but he would tent to it later. Like he said, time is against them at the moment. As Akashi moved the water around, he reached out for the soap but instead of doing it himself, he gave it to Kuroko, "Here. Use this but be careful not to touch your wounds, I will disinfect them after the shower." He was sure that Kuroko would prefer to do it himself. Akashi did wash him as a wolf but now that he was in his human form, it was different.

Kuroko looked at Akashi before slowly nodding. He didn't mind if Akashi had washed him... The human probably thought he was being considerate since Kuroko wasn't wearing clothes. Honestly, like he mentioned tons of times before, he didn't mind at all. But he began washing himself anyway, knowing Akashi seemed to be in a bit of a rush.

With the pace they had, the two managed to finish quickly, Kuroko drying himself with a towel before Akashi gave him the same blanket he had. There was no need for clothes because when Kuroko transforms, he wouldn't need them anyway. That, plus if they left the blanket back in the cage, nobody would think anything of it since it was already there. However, before they would make their way back to the cage, Akashi had to disinfect Kuroko's wounds.

The bluenette sat down on the edge of the bed while Akashi got the first aid kit. As a tamer, the first aid kit was essential to have. It was a mandatory item that the hunter organisation told it's employees to have. The task of a tamer was as dangerous as that of hunters, if not more dangerous.

Before Akashi would begin the disinfection, he reached out for something else as well. When Kuroko heard the rustling of bags he was confused, but when Akashi showed him what it was, he was more than surprised, "You must be both thirsty and hungry. Take these, it's all I have at the moment but I hope they'll do." The wolf could eat and drink while he takes care of the wounds. It should also give him the energy to transform back into a large wolf.

Any food was appreciated! Kuroko was so hungry and thirsty. He could hug Akashi if he wasn't so focused on the bag. "Please start with the wounds on my back then." He'd like to eat as soon as possible. Once he turned around so Akashi could disinfect his wounds, he began chowing down immediately, feeling like he was starved.

The redhead smiled, glad that Kuroko still had the appetite to eat. Some become so starved that they don't even have the will to eat anymore... Those are the wolves that have lost the will to live... Luckily Kuroko still held onto hope. Satisfied with the other's mental condition, Akashi proceeded to take care of his wounds. However, as he began, he noticed Kuroko flinch just a bit. It will hurt but luckily the wolf had the food to distract him somewhat.

Kuroko had to bear through the pain, both to get the disinfecting done and also go focus on his meal. It brought back memories of his first days there. Haizaki trying to tame him, the days of starvation because Haizaki wanted him weak. Then Akashi came along and gave him food, but only to put the collat and muzzle on him.

He slowly reached a hand up to touch the collar around his neck. A shock collar... How cruel. Humans really loved to own things... "Will you really help me?" Kuroko suddenly asked. "I don't remember some parts of last night, it's kind of in and out, but... Will you actually help me and my friend escape?"

Akashi had slowed down his movements, slowly moving across Kuroko's wounds. Would he help them escape? He did tell Aomine that he would help him when the time is right but so far the time still didn't come. The wolf Akashi is waiting for... He's still not here... He glanced up at Kuroko, knowing that the bluenette was both worried and frightened. How could he not be? Such a place is hell for werewolves, not knowing what torture awaits them day after day. However, it confused the redhead. Why does he feel such a strong need to help Kuroko?

He wanted nothing more but to set the fragile wolf free... And yet all Akashi could think about is the wolf he's searching for. What if he's waiting in this hell hole for nothing? Don't get him wrong though, Akashi hopes the wolf never comes to this place but still... In case he does come, Akashi would be here to... set him free. That is the main reason why Akashi is here in the first place. It is a thought that he didn't want to come true but somewhere inside he still hopes to meet them. Perhaps it's only wishful thinking...

"I need some time." Akashi spoke up softly, "The 'friend' you speak of must be Aomine and I did promise to free him but... I'm still waiting for someone to make it happen. That someone didn't come yet and so I'm still not able to help him."

"Someone?" Kuroko questioned curiously. Why was Akashi waiting for someone? Who could it possibly be? And why? "Are they important to escaping? I don't mean to rush but... I'm really scared for my mother now."

The redhead understood that but the decision was hard to make, "They're not needed in order for you to escape. You could say that they're someone I hold dear. If I were to set you free now, then they would never have a chance of escaping if they were to come here as well." If Akashi sets Kuroko and the rest free then he would sacrifice the freedom of the wolf he's looking for... The reason he's here in the first place.

Now Kuroko was really intrigued. Who was Akashi so interested in saving? And he didn't even know if they'd come? "I'm sorry but... What if they don't come? I don't mean to try to change your mind but... I'm here now and... I can't stay here. You're the only one who could help me. You'd only need to help me once then I won't ever bother you again..."

But it was that one time that would cost him everything. It's the moment Akashi has been preparing for a while now... Would he risk it all for Kuroko? Akashi didn't know... As of yet that is, "I understand but please give me some time to think it through. I can't make the decision as of yet." Why is he even saying that he will think about it? Shouldn't it be obvious that he'll wait? Why would he even consider it for Kuroko? This feeling was unsettling...

Akashi glanced at Kuroko's back, not seeing a mark anywhere. The situation was puzzling but somehow Akashi felt that... "I won't make you wait. I'l make the decision within two days. I hope you understand."

Ah... Maybe he was pressuring Akashi on the matter... "Okay. Thanks for... At least considering it." Kuroko said. He took a sip from his drink before turning his head back to look at him. "Are you almost done? I could tell you were in a hurry..."

"Yes." The redhead nodded, "If anyone notices that you're not in the cage, then there will be a problem. I could say that I took you out to wash you but without camera evidence my claims wouldn't hold any merit." Since the cameras didn't detect him going to the wolf wash room, it would raise high suspicion. In other words they had to get Kuroko back as soon as possible, "Luckily we still have a bit of time. You've been gone for most of the night and now it's 6 a.m., which means that we have an hour until the guard does a check-up of all the cages."

"Okay. I'll be ready to change in a minute..." He just wanted to relax first before he had to turn. It took a lot of energy and it wasn't exactly harmless. "So whenever you're done, tell me."

"Understood. Although you don't have to change now. I'll carry you to your cage where you'll change." It would be too risky to do it here, besides, there was no way that he would be able to change in such a small room. He was doing the finishing touches to Kuroko's wounds but as much as he wanted to bandage them, he couldn't. When he transforms back, the bandages would be in the way. With Kuroko done eating as well, they were set to head back, "Are you ready?"

"Um... Sure..." He wasn't sure about going anywhere in the facility as a human but Akashi didn't want him to change now... "Are you sure I shouldn't change? I don't... Feel comfortable like this."

The redhead nodded, "Please bear with it Tetsuya. Trust me when I say that it's for your safety." If he would turn into a wolf, there would be a higher chance that someone sees them.

"...Alright." Kuroko mumbled. He moved closer to Akashi, signalling he was ready. "I should just stay quiet for now, right?"

"Yes." Now that they were ready, Akashi took everything he needed before picking Kuroko up. The wolf was covered in the blanket once again as they made their way out of the room, "Cover your face." Akashi told the bluenette as he slowly but carefully made his way through the dark corridors. The tamer was wary of the cameras, switching them off before passing through. The small device he had would manage to trick each camera for about a minute, allowing him to pass before it was switched back on.

Luckily they managed to get to Kuroko's cage without any problems, getting in unnoticed. As they entered, Akashi sighed in relief, placing Kuroko down on the floor, "You can show your face now."

Kuroko was still hesitant about revealing his face so he kept the blanket on, wearing it kind of like a hood. He didn't want to risk his face being seen by anyone. "Um.. Thanks. So... I'll change once you go I guess..."

He wouldn't change now? Perhaps he didn't feel comfortable changing with Akashi here? But before the redhead would go, he placed his hand on Kuroko's head, "It was unexpected but I'm glad that I was able to see your human side and... learn your name. Your wolf is beautiful but... your human side is beautiful as well. Thank you for giving me your trust."

It's not like he had a choice. His mother could be In danger. He had to do anything to save her, even if it means trusting a tamer. "Yeah... Thanks I guess. For the compliment."

The redhead looked down at the blanket covered bluenette, a strange feeling passing through him. They did become close in a sense and yet Akashi felt as if he was overstepping his boundaries. It was time for him to go, "I'll take my leave." He let go of the wolf, standing up before making his way to the door. He locked the cage, looking at Kuroko one more time before leaving. Now that he heard Kuroko's request, he had an important decision to make...

Now that Akashi was gone, Kuroko felt safe enough to change. After gathering enough energy to change and completing the exhausting task, he laid down with the blankets again. But now was not the time to rest, even if he was tired with sore hips. He needed to talk to Aomine again. About Akashi, his big decision, and... Well, his heat. Oh boy, he hoped he couldn't smell it... "Aomine-kun," he called out to the wolf, hoping he was there.

"Tetsu!" Kuroko flinched when a loud voice replied back. Aomine seemed to be panicked, pacing around his cage before Kuroko called out to him, "What happened? Are you alright? What did they do to you!?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Kuroko assured him softly. He laid his head down, relaxing under the blanket Akashi gave him. It smelled like him... "He uh... He just... helped me, that's all. He didn't do anything bad."

"Huh? Helped you? Oh, Akashi?" The other wolf asked confusingly but then understood who Kuroko was talking about, "No! No! I meant Nijimura! Did he do something to you? Anything at all?"

"Oh, no. Other than tell me he... Knows about my mother. He knows she's out there and he wants to bring her here to..." The word disgusted him, he didn't even want to say it. "...breed." But he wouldn't let that happen.

"Your mum?" The thought frightened Aomine. Not necessarily because it was Kuroko's mother but because his mate could potentially meet the same fate. Nijimura loved catching the relatives or pack members of already caught wolves. It was so that he could torture them on a whole other level... "We have to get out of here! My mate could be in danger too!"

Kuroko could easily sense Aomine's distress. He didn't want his friend to be like this. It wasn't good for him, especially since they needed a clear mind at all times. "You've been in here for over a year," Kuroko reminded him. "Your mate is probably safe. He hasn't been caught yet right? And it's been a year so I doubt he'd get caught. Especially with your pack around."

"You don't get it Tetsu! You don't know my mate! He's reckless and does things without even thinking! What if-" Aomine froze, a frightening through coming to his mind. No, no... It couldn't be right. If his theory was true, then he would have already met his mate... "What if he already got caught and I just don't know about it? What if he's been in the mating department all this time and I didn't know?" Knowing his mate, he might have ran after him...

Aomine began to grow ferociously as he began running. He slammed his body against the bars of the cage, loudly howling and growling as he did. The way he was going out of control, it will be easy for the guards to hear him.

This wouldn't turn out good for him if he didn't calm down. Kuroko knew this right away. He had to get Aomine to calm down quick.

Kuroko slowly stood up, his body more sore after he had allowed it to rest. He pushed through though, heading towards the wall Aomine was on the other side of. "Aomine-kun, he might not be here. I don't know your mate but," he didn't know if he could hear him over his angry snarls and his slams against the bars. "I know I don't know how mates work, but won't you feel it? If he's close or not? And... We don't know if he'd be placed into breeding. Even if he was caught, which I don't think he was, he could've been placed somewhere else..." Not all submissive wolves were placed in breeding, right? Kuroko was an example of that.

The other wolf snarled and growled, panting as he leaned against the bars he was throwing himself at, "F-Feel him? I don't know..." The wolf managed to say before he let out one long haul. It was a sorrowful howl, one that conveyed Aomine's loneliness and the want to see his mate. After the howl, the wolf fell down on the ground, "I want to see him... Tetsu... I want to see him so bad..." He did try to close his eyes and focus on their bond but due to his emotional state, he wasn't sure if he was capable of doing it now.

"I know. I'm sorry you can't see him." Kuroko murmured. "I wish to see my mother too... And you know what? We will see them again. Because we aren't going to stay here. I'm going to get us out of here, with or without help." Akashi's help would make everything so much easier but... If he didn't agree to help him, he'd find another way to escape.

"But how can you be so sure? After everything that happened, all the pain you went through... How can you say that we'll escape?" Where did Kuroko's spirit come from? Even after going through all that torture, he still had the spirit to go on? Aomine wasn't sure what to think of it... Kuroko was either a madman or an incredibly incredible wolf. Either way he found Kuroko strange... Any wolf would already lose hope, just like he did.

"I have a reason to leave." Kuroko answered immediately. There was no question about that. He shouldn't even have to explain. "I can't just sit around no matter what they do to me. I have to get back to my mother, to make sure she's safe. You really want to see your mate, right? I want to see my mother just as much, and nothing will stop me. Especially not just some stupid humans who think they own everything."

Aomine understood that but it was still hard to believe. This prison is a place that tortures wolves, a place that is aimed to make the werewolves give up. Even Aomine had given up multiple times and yet Kuroko is still holding strong... Does he love his mother that much? "You're right Tetsu." His instincts told him to trust the other if he wanted to get out, "I'm just glad you're alright. Ah! But I did try to talk to you afterwards. Did you fall unconscious or something?"

"After that hunter came in?" Kuroko asked. Oh. After Nijimura left, Kuroko had turned to talk to Akashi and... "Um... I guess I'm an adult now or something like that. I... I don't know why, but I suddenly went into... A heat I think."

"Heat?" Kuroko was full of surprises! Aomine had never met someone as interesting! "How did you deal with it? You don't seem to be in heat now." At least as much as Aomine could tell with Kuroko's voice, "Congrats by the way." It was a big thing for wolves! Especially youngsters like Kuroko who became of age. Too bad it happened in a place like this...

Congrats? Should it be something he should be proud or happy about? When it came, he had been scared. He thought that if any human in this facility found out, they'd put him in breeding immediately... But what if it had happened when he was out there? As in out in the wild. Would he have been happy then? Perhaps not since he wouldnt have Akashi around to help him. "He... Akashi-kun helped me... Get through it. I.. I was so scared that I'd be forced to breed if anyone found out and I knew the quickest way to get rid of it was..."

"You mated!? With Akashi!?" The surprises were shooting themselves at the poor navy blue wolf. In just a couple of hours, Kuroko had managed to go through so much! Not only did he get a once in a lifetime visit by Nijimura himself, but he also experienced his very first heat! What were the odds!?

"Why don't you shout it out to the whole world while you're at it?" Kuroko whined, feeling embarrassed once Aomine actually yelled his question. He didn't want the other wolves thinking badly of him! Or have them think he's sleeping with Akashi just to escape...

"Don't blame me! Mating is a big thing! Especially when it's your first time! Mind you, if you were in my pack when it happened, everyone would throw a party! You became of age! That's huge!" Ehem... That is if it would have happened in different conditions... "But he's not your mate right?" Aomine asked, moving to lay down next to the wall, "You must have wanted your first time to be with your mate..."

Kuroko hesitated as he tried gathering his thoughts. How could he explain to Aomine without upsetting the wolf? He seemed big on packs and mates and things alike... "I don't know... To be honest, I wasn't even really looking for a mate. So I can't say I'm upset that I mated with him. I actually... Don't mind it at all. I'm not saying he's my mate or anything but... I mean, I wouldn't be disappointed if he was..."

Wouldn't be disappointed? Wasn't looking for a mate? Aomine didn't like those words, "What do you mean by that? Are you trying to say that you don't care about your mate?" For a wolf whose mate is everything to him, it sure did hit a spot in Aomine, "Tetsu, there is someone who is waiting for you out there! They're looking at the mark they share with you, thinking of how you might look like or how you would be as a person. You're the one thing they wish for and here you are saying that you're not looking for them? Isn't that a bit selfish?"

"I never said I didn't care." Kuroko tried to explain quickly. "And I wasn't looking for my mate because I was too busy surviving, remember? I didn't have time to look for love. I barley had the time to look over my own shoulder for danger. I had myself and my mother to take care of. I was more worried about living, not looking for my mate that I may never meet. It's not that I'm selfish, it's just that... It's not the right time." He's in a werewolf prison! How can he worry about love now?

"Hmmm..." The navy blue wolf hummed in thought as an idea came to mind, "Then we'll fix that. When we get out of there and you find your mum, the two of you will join my pack. You'll be safer that way and you won't have to be so on edge all the time. It'll also give you a chance to search for your mate." It was a great solution for them all! "I guess I can understand where you're coming from but still, at least show a bit of interest." Wasn't Kuroko curious? "Don't you want to know how they look like? Or maybe what they're like? What if your mate is a really hot chick~"

Shifting nervously where he laid, Kuroko nuzzled into the blanket to try to relax himself. Akashi's scent seemed to help a lot with that. "...I don't know..." Kuroko has never been around other wolves. The only ones he's been around was his mother, Aomine, and the one he fought a while back. But Aomine didn't count because he's never even seen him or interacted with him without a wall between them, and he wasn't exactly best pals with the wolf he fought. He doesn't exactly have the greatest experiences with other wolves.

"Would your pack accept us? We're complete strangers. And... I've never been apart of a pack. I don't know the customs or culture... What if I mess up? Are there punishments in a pack?" He seemed to be more concerned about the pack talk rather than his mate. Which was typical of him. He keeps saying he's more concerned about his mother's and his own safety before he wanted to even think of love.

"Hahaha!" Kuroko's ears moved when he heard Aomine laugh. Did he say something funny? "Punishments? Of course, my pack will tear you apart! Haha!" The wolf laughed some more but Kuroko didn't know what to make of his words. Was he serious or was he joking around? "Man, you're really a newbie! A true pup!" It made Aomine wonder if Kuroko knew anything about the wolf society, "Of course there are no punishments! The pack is there to help you! Not kill you! We support one another and protect one another! Don't worry, you and your mum will be safe. I'm sure you'll like it!"

How can he know he'd like it when he's barley been around his own kind before? Kuroko gave a sigh. "Well... First things first is escaping. Then when I find my mother, I'll... Consider your offer."

"Alright." Aomine agreed, "I'll already consider you a part of the pack though, since I know you'll like it." His instincts told him that Kuroko would fit in just fine. Moving away from that topic though, Kuroko was right... First they had to escape, "So you asked Akashi right? Did he agree?"

"He... He said he had to think about it. He told me he was waiting for someone and if he let us escape first, he can't help that other someone escape if they even come here." Kuroko explained to Aomine. "He'll let me know in two days what he thinks. Unless he makes up his mind before that."

This wasn't good... Akashi had told Kuroko the same thing he told him! But he didn't mention that he was waiting for someone. That's a first, "What do you mean? They're not even here? What the heck! He's waiting for some imaginary wolf while we rot here!" What's worse... "He might not even come back." Aomine did trust Akashi but if he does the same thing to Kuroko then he will lose his trust!

He might not come back? The thought didn't even cross Kuroko's mind! The white wolf gave a yip of worry and stood up quickly, uncaring for his sore hips. Akashi might not come back? Even after he allowed Akashi to take his first? He wouldn't be too angry about that, but he couldn't say he wouldn't be bothered! But the main concern about if Akashi doesn't come back is his escape. If he doesn't even come back to give an answer, how will they escape?

Kuroko began pacing in his cell, slightly limping due to the ache in his hips and back. That should be healed soon though so he wasn't concerned. "He might not come back? But... He has to! He can at least give me an answer!" He said worriedly, whining to show his distress.

"I don't know Tetsu... He told me that he was waiting for the right time, but it still didn't come! Maybe he just shoved me to the side, making me wait even though he would never do it. Heck! Maybe he just told you that so that he could sleep with you!" Hey! It could be a plausible reason! When you're stuck in a prison like this, your hormones go wild with no stimulation at all!

Would Akashi do that? Something in him was telling him he wouldn't, but his doubts overwhelmed that thought. Akashi could have easily lied to him. He's done it before. He could do it again.

Kuroko gave a short howl of worry. His mother... If she found out, she'd be disappointed in him. If she found out she let a human, a tamer, someone who wasn't his mate take his first... Would she be angry? "He... He can't... He can't abandon me..." He can't imagine the thought of Akashi never returning.

"I'm not saying he will but it could happen! I mean, you know this place as well as I do. It's merciless and torturous... I've been here for a year and nothing has changed. The only thing that keeps me going are the thoughts of my mate." When he is calm and he does close his eyes, Aomine can feel him. He can feel his mate's worry and loneliness... He has to get back to him...

Aomine was already here for a year. Who's to say Akashi won't make Kuroko wait a year too? He didn't have a year! He needed to leave as soon as possible! "He has to come back. He won't just do that then leave. He's... Different." At least that's what Kuroko hoped.

"I said the same thing." Aomine said those exact words when he told Kuroko to transform in front of Akashi but now he had began to doubt that trust. What if the same things happens? Aomine couldn't help but worry, "I just wanna get out and I know that we're in this together so I can't help but tell you what I think. It's good to be prepared for the worst."

Kuroko looked at the wall Aomine was behind with extreme worry. He didn't know why the thought of Akashi never coming back terrified him. Of course he was worried about his mother but... There was something more... He knew he could eventually escape on his own unless they killed him, so why was he so scared that Akashi may not come back? He can take care of himself... Why is he fretting so much over a tamer?

He continued to whine as he walked back to the blanket Akashi gave him. Akashi... He couldn't just abandon him. He cared for him, didn't he? But... He hadn't wanted to kiss him, now that Kuroko thought about it. Kissing was a human pleasure, not something werewolves did often, but Kuroko had wanted to try it for Akashi. And yet for him to reject him...

"He has to come back..." He whimpered, laying down and tugging the blanket back over him as if it would protect him from his fears and worries.

Kuroko sounded worried... Maybe it was a bad idea for Aomine to tell him that? But then again, he was just being cautious! They both should be! It was natural that he would tell him! Maybe he thought of not coming back to his mother frightened him? Or maybe was it something more? Aomine thought to himself before he heard footsteps walking through the corridor. His ears perked up and when the man came into view Aomine knew that it was the guard who checks up on everyone in the morning. Whenever he came, Aomine knew it was morning. That was the only way for him to know what time it was.

The guard looked towards Aomine's cage and then the next one, passing Kuroko's one as well. He raised a brow when he noticed that the wolf was covered in a blanket and so he stepped a tad bit closer. When he noticed that the wolf really did just cover himself up, he sighed in relief, "Whew... Thought you were gone for a second there. Well~ Back to patrol." And with that he continued his duty of a guard.

Kuroko barley gave the guard a second glance before snuggling deeper into the blankets. The scent Akashi left on them was comforting, even if it wasn't a lot. He didn't know why it helped him relax when he was the reason he was stressing in the first place. It didn't make any sense to him. He never felt this strange before.

A bit of time passed and as Kuroko tried to talk to Aomine again, the other wolf didn't reply. Strange, did Aomine leave? Maybe he went to fight in the cage... A frightening thought. The other must have done it for years, fighting every day in hopes of escape. Then again, all the wolves trapped in here must be living on for the tiny speck of hope they have. It was their mates and families that gave them that hope, knowing that they're somewhere out there, waiting for them...

As Kuroko laid down in his blanket, he heard footsteps approach him yet again. He didn't bother looking out but when he heard the voice of the person, the white wolf couldn't help but peek out to see Haizaki standing before his cage. "Yo pup~ Haha! Actually, you really are a pup, right~?" Haizaki asked, walking up a bit closer to the cage, "I don't care what Akashi or anyone else says but in this case you're lucky. The higher-ups do agree with the pest and so you're stuck here, doing nothing." What a lucky wolf Kuroko was. He had no idea.

"I'll change that though." The tamer narrowed his eyes, "I came to check your body for any mark that may have appeared. Once I find it, you'll finally go to the department you were always meant to be in." Haizaki took out the keys, unlocking Kuroko's cage to enter.

His mark... The mark Akashi spoke about? When he'd reach adulthood? Kuroko felt fear begin to fill him. What if the mark just appeared over night? Did it happen that fast? What would happen if Haizaki found it? Would he go to breeding immediately or would he have time to escape?

Kuroko growled in warning. He couldn't let Haizaki near him. He couldn't risk it. If he found a mark on him, it would be over... It would be harder to escape if they place him with a dominant wolf and he ended up being the one to bear children. The other way wouldn't be so bad but he refused to take any wolf that didn't want to be taken as well.

"Heh~ I knew you'd be like that." The tamer entered the cage, facing the blanket covered wolf before him. Now he's come as a new man, having learned his lesson. Maybe not entirely but he did decide to change up his tactics. Since this wolf was constantly mocking him, Haizaki decided to use Akashi's method. Ugh... taking... "I'll give you two options pup so listen up! I've got some guys waiting for my signal and once they come here, all hell will break lose. We'll force you to comply, using that collar of yours to shock you and cause you all kind of pain. The second option is that you comply willingly and let me examine your body. The choice is yours." Would Kuroko risk it and let Haizaki search for his mark or will he resist and get in all kinds of trouble... It was a hard choice to make.

Of course Kuroko wanted to fight it. There was no way he even wanted Haizaki to come close to him. He couldn't have a mark found out... He couldn't be taken to breeding! But... If he caused more trouble, there was a chance he could get killed. He remembered Akashi's and Aomine's warnings after all. If he disobeyed anymore, he could be considered for execution, white fur or not.

If he followed Haizaki's orders though, it'll seem like hes given up or Haizaki is in control of him. He hated that thought... But his life was more important than his pride. He had to escape to get to his mother.

Kuroko slowly stood up, shaking the blanket off him so Haizaki didn't throw it away or something cruel. He reluctantly moved closer to Haizaki, refraining from growling at the mere thought of seeming like he was submitting.

"Che..." Deep down Haizaki thought that Kuroko would resist, after al, he did resist all his other attempts at taming him. Looks like Akashi's method really did work but it wasn't like Haizaki was planning to use it all the time now. He had only tried it with the white wolf and unfortunately, it did work.

Then again, Haizaki could consider it as a victory for him! "Haha! Good pup~ I knew that we'd eventually see eye to eye~" He teased, walking up to Kuroko as he observed him, "Hmm~" He hummed, carefully looking for any mark that could appear. So far he only saw white which wasn't a good sign... "Che..." The tamer grumbled, slowly moving around the wolf as he examined his fur, not missing a single spot.

Kuroko rolled his eyes when Haizaki wasn't looking at his face. He felt annoyed that he had to stand still and let someone look all over him for a mark. He also felt very uncomfortable by the staring but he resisted tucking his tail between his legs in an attempt to hide his body. No, he would stand proud with his injured, probably ugly looking body.

As Haizaki searched, Kuroko stood still, not willing to give up. Neither of them were as a matter of fact, Haizaki looking everywhere he could while Kuroko didn't want to give in to shame. He would survive this, letting Haizaki eat dirt later on when he doesn't find anything.

However as he stood, Kuroko suddenly heard cries of... pups? His ears perked up as he look out of his cage, hearing footsteps coming down the corridors as well, waiting for them to emerge to see who it was, "Here they go crying again... Do something!"

"Shut it!" Kuroko heard the two humans talk but as soon as the second one spoke up, the puppy cries intensified. When they finally emerged in front of Kuroko's cage for the wolf to see them, the white wolf was left speechless.

There were two tamers, one pulling a large trolley with a werewolf lifelessly laying down on it while the other tamer held a large bag. The puppy cries... They were coming from inside that bag. Haizaki peeked from behind Kuroko, spotting the two before grinning, "Yo~ Where are you two going?" The silver head asked as the two looked his way. They noticed the white wolf, looking at it in wonder. Not only because Kuroko had white fur but also because his body still didn't recover from the torture.

"O-Oh... Haizaki-san! We're going to drop off these mutts into their cage. They gotta get some of their mothers milk but... laying down like this she looks lifeless doesn't she~?" The tamer that was pulling the trolley laughed, kicking the tired wolf that was on it, "See?"

"Haha! You're right! Wait... Are you sure it's not dead?"

"Not at all! Just tired. Hopefully she still has some milk to give or else she would be useless. This is her seventh litter of pups~"

Even Kuroko went absolutely still at the sight. The dead look mother, the pups inside of a _bag_ , crying out for either help or their mother... And this was the seventh litter? The wolf looked so lifeless... Was this because of excessive breeding or because she lost six litters already?

As soon as Kuroko even imagined his own mother on that trolley, he couldn't help but snarl angrily. They will not put his mother through that! He wished he could prevent any wolf from having to go through that, but he couldn't save them all...

"Like what you see?" Haizaki teasingly asked while the two other tamers instinctively took a step back. The sudden growl did surprise them but as soon as they saw that the wolf wasn't marching towards them, they stood their ground. They did work with werewolves so it was natural for them to hear one growl, "Is he giving you trouble Haizaki-san?"

"This one? Not at all. Actually as a matter of fact, I'm searching for his mark of adulthood right now~ Soon he'll join you bunch in the breeding sector~"

"Huh? A new wolf? Sweet! This one does look all beat up though so it'll save us the trouble of having him force to submit." One of them smirked while the other looked at Kuroko intensely, "Idiot, we'll still have trouble. Did you see him growl? That's not a growl of a wolf whose willing to cooperate!"

"Heh! Whatever!" Haizaki looked back at Kuroko's fur, searching for the mark, "As soon as I'm done with him, he's all yours. Can't wait to see the litter of white pups~"

"Ah! Nijimura-san did tell us about another white wolf as well! We'll be looking forward to it!"

"We'll be seeing you later then Haizaki-san." The two resumed their way through the corridor as Haizaki returned to his work as well, "Yeah~ Yeah~ Whatever." He grumbled, annoyed that he wasn't seeing anything. The white wolf... He was stubborn until the very end!

It took everything in Kuroko to keep from snapping at Haizaki or even try to at the other two tamers that had been there earlier. His mother... They didn't care about their feelings. They made them do things against their wills and punish them if they don't comply! It filled Kuroko with such intense anger, it was hard to keep from sinking his fangs into Haizaki.

He wondered what would happen if he did turn Haizaki. If he became a wolf, would the facility use him too? Uncaring if he used to work with them? They probably would, and Kuroko wouldn't even care. Then Haizaki could see the torture they're put through... He would know what it's like to be forced to fight or breed. To beg for a drop of water, or to grovel just to get food. But Kuroko never changed anyone before, and he didn't plan to. He didn't want to see anyone go through what they went through. Not through his own doing at least.

"Dammit!" The tamer cursed, now touching Kuroko's fur to see if there was anything on it. Nothing! Nothing at all! no matter how much Haizaki looked, there wasn't anything to see at all! 'Why don't you have anything? You look like an adult wolf so why don't you have your mark yet? Could you be preventing it from somehow forming?" Are wolves capable of doing that? No, it was impossible and Haizaki knew it, yet he let his anger and frustration get the better of him. Why couldn't he get his way with the white wolf at least once?

Haizaki let go of Kuroko's fur, tugging on it before he did. He stomped towards the door of the cage, annoyed that he didn't get his way. He locked the door behind him as he turned to look at Kuroko again, "You mutt... Just you wait! I'll give you torture so unimaginable that you'll beg me to spare you! When you get your mark, even I might do it with you~" The tamer licked his lips, "You know there is a department here that forces wolves to turn human~ Actually, it's a secret department~"

Haizaki leaned in closer towards the cage. "The purpose of that department is so that humans can breed with wolves~ I'm not really sure how it works but it exists~ I'll bring you there and then I'll let you have my pups~ What a thought huh~ Haha!" Haizaki was actually teasing Kuroko more than he meant it but he did speak the truth.

Pups... With Haizaki...? Never before had Kuroko been filled with so much disgust. He would never have pups with someone like Haizaki, _especially_ not with Haizaki. No, he would never let Haizaki mate with him, even if he was given something that wouldn't let him produce pups. No, if Haizaki even tried to get near him, he'd snap off whatever he had down there.

He wanted to show Haizaki what would happen if he even tried, but the execution warning went through his head. With a huff of annoyance, kuroko ignored Haizaki and went back to his blankets by the wall. He'd let Akashi's scent relax him...

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **ATTENTION! PLEASE READ!**

Okay so guys we have a HUGE request! We're searching for an artist who would draw some of the scenes in our new story. We're working on this story right now and we'll be uploading it as soon as this one is done. It's a yandere/kingdom themed fanfic and we'll be posting it both here and on AO3 at the same time (we'll make the effort). We would like to post images in the chapters as well to show some of the scenes that will be in the chapters. We saw many authors do it so we'd like to try it as well.

The drawing will be of a scene, ANY SCENE U CHOOSE IN THE CHAPTER. It doesn't have to be in colour but it would be appreciate if it's coloured. So here's what we thought... The artist will read the chapter first, meaning that they'll have an exclusive read before anyone. Then they'll pick a moment they like and draw it. When it's done, they send it to us and we include it in the chapter on AO3 where the rest of the readers will be able to see it.

Please message either of us on our separate accounts if you're interested. We would LOVE to work with an artist on the new story. In order to apply, please message us and send us anything you drew before so that we can see your art. If we have more than one artist contacting us, then we may use both of your art. Depending on the quality of course.

Thank you and we hope to hear from you soon! :D

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Yo! A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! We even had a review in french so I had to use google translate to read it XD All is good in the hood tho! No worries ;) We probably won't get anyone to help us with the art but... I really hope that someone will help us :( I don't want to make this note long so see you next week guys! :D

 **The Lucky Bell:** Sorry for the delay. All my fault. I'm going to two schools so it's kinda... busy. Sorry again :c

 **This story is updated weekly.**


	5. The passive wolf who fought

**WARNING! If you don't like yaoi (boy x boy) then please don't read this.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke as well as the cover image used for this story both belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is a roleplay story done by KurokoTetsuya101 and The Lucky Bell.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - The passive wolf who fought**

* * *

The silver head raised a brow, watching Kuroko as he laid back down. Strange... he definitely expected a growl... Was the wolf mocking him again? Somehow it annoyed Haizaki to no end! "Just you wait and see... Mark my words, I will unleash hell upon you!" The tamer threatened and when he did, he quickly turned to make his leave. Unsatisfied yet again, Haizaki left Kuroko's cage. The white wolf was special in a sense that it never did what Haizaki wanted. Even the mark didn't appear yet!

The mark was confusing Kuroko just as much as it was confusing Haizaki, maybe even more so since he knew he went through heat last night. Why didn't it appear? Maybe it did take a few days to appear... That means he didn't have a lot of time left. He had to leave before it showed up.

But Akashi... What if he really didn't come back? He was his only easy way out. Without Akashi, who knows how long it would be before Kuroko was given another opportunity to leave. Not to mention Kuroko probably wouldn't even be able to save himself so he couldn't help Aomine much either. He'd just have to wait and see what he says...

From that point onwards, nothing major had happened. Since Kuroko had nothing to do, all he could do was lay down in his blanket, resting while he could. Who knew what could happen from here on out. Perhaps they would take him to fight or drag him to the breeding sector without his mark even appearing. It was a frightening thought but in the end they were just thoughts. All he could do for now was rest and gather up his energy since he didn't even know what time of the day it was.

The cells and the hallways near him were quiet and if he didn't know better, Kuroko thought that it must be night. The guards did leave as well which he took as a sign that it was nighttime. The white wolf closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. He needed it if he wanted to escape and so he didn't fight it.

Since his sleep was dreamless, Kuroko wasn't sure how long he slept exactly. One moment he was drifting off and now he was wide awake, a strange feeling over him. A feeling like... Someone was watching him...

The only way anyone could be watching him is if they were in there with him or at his cage. So Kuroko lifted his head, looking out towards the bars. Someone was standing there! It startled Kuroko but when their scent reached him, his tail began to wag without his knowing. Akashi... He actually came back! He gave a soft yip, standing up quickly to meet Akashi at the bars.

The redhead smiled as soon as he saw the wolf stand up and when he had made it to the bars, Akashi reached up to pat the white wolf on the head, "Did I wake you up?" He asked but when the wolf nodded, the redhead placed his other hand on the wolf as well, "I apologise. I came to see how you were doing before making my way back to my room."

That's all? Well... He did say to give him two days... Kuroko shouldn't expect him to make such an important decision so quick. He whined softly, leaning his head into Akashi's hands. His way of saying he didn't want him to go yet.

It was strange but Akashi didn't mind it, for Kuroko to have become so affectionate. Was it because they did it the night before? Akashi didn't know why but... his view of the wolf has also changed. He had to come and see how he was doing, "Tetsuya." He looked up at the wolf, catching his attention, "I apologise if I had said anything that would make you uncomfortable when I left yesterday. I... don't want to lose your trust."

The only way Akashi could lose it is if he lied to him or if he never came back. Kuroko closed his eyes, hoping to himself that Akashi would do neither. He needed his help... And he didn't want him to disappear. He liked seeing Akashi for some reason.

He wasn't sure why he felt this way about someone he used to hate. He swore he'd never trust him and yet here he was, believing every word he said. It was concerning and scary, but Kuroko still felt like it was right. It shouldn't be, but it was.

He gave a soft growl, one of affection, as he licked Akashi's hands to reassure him he would trust him.

"Thank you." The tamer leaned his head closer to the wolf, as if embracing him through the bars. The soft white fur was slowly growing back to normal and Kuroko's claws were growing back healthily as well. Soon the wolf would return to his glorious look but what mattered the most was that he would get his energy back and would be healthy.

Akashi held onto the wolf, brushing his hands through the short white fur. The decision he had to make... It truly was a difficult one but even so... why did it feel like Akashi had already made his choice? "I'll definitely come to tell you my answer so please wait for me."

Kuroko wagged his tail more, showing his delight that Akashi said he'd return. Again, he could be lying, but Kuroko strongly believed he wasn't. He couldn't be. He couldn't. For Kuroko and his mother's sake.

The white wolf gave out another whine, wishing to be closer to the tamer. He had only his blankets to comfort him throughout the day, so now he just wanted Akashi's company.

The tamer did get the cue, the thought of staying coming to mind. Even though he had just planned to check up on the wolf, it seems like he'll be staying a bit longer. A thought came to mind as Akashi moved away from Kuroko but only to approach the door of the cage. He opened it before looking up at the large wolf, "Why don't we go outside for a bit? I would like to show you something."

Outside... It's been a while since he's been outside. Kuroko eagerly went to the door, ready to go out. He was curious about what Akashi had to show him too. He hoped it was something good. He couldn't be too cautious after all.

With the wolf ready, the two could make their way out. However, for their safety, Akashi had to be cautious, "I know you won't like it but I'll need to place a leash on you. If the cameras catch us, they'll question as to why you don't have it." It could bring them unnecessary attention that could hinder them if they were to plan an escape, "It will be worth it though, trust me."

Kuroko still didn't like the thought of the leash but he supposed it wouldn't kill him. He whimpered for a moment but moved closer anyway so Akashi could clip a leash on that had been hanging up by the exit. It was for any wolves that needed to be taken out.

Once that was done, Kuroko let Akashi lead the way. He still had to remember the way to the outside, just in case he couldn't rely on Akashi. It was nice though, taking a quiet walk with Akashi.

The two made their way through a dark corridor until they saw the moon's light at the end of it. It's been a while since Kuroko had seen the moon's light and he did miss it. Unlike the sun, werewolves did prefer the moon. He didn't know why but wolves did feel a sort of a connection to the moon. When he had asked his mother about it when he was a pup, she had told him that werewolves were all children of the moon and that it was a power that watches over them. Thinking about it now, Kuroko began to doubt it... The moon didn't help him or the wolves that were imprisoned here...

"Tetsuya, look up. Do you see the stars?" Akashi asked as the said wolf looked up. When he did, he saw the many stars that were decorating the dark sky. They were beautiful, each one of them shining brightly just like a gem in the sky...

He couldn't turn his eyes away. The stars had always been so beautiful and yet sometimes Kuroko didn't even notice. Being free all the time, it had been something he had taken advantage of... Something he didn't know he had until he lost it.

Kuroko pressed his side against Akashi's, offering him warmth as he continued to stare at the sky. It was a nice night... He felt happy to share it with Akashi.

The tamer had leaned in, welcoming the warmth. Yet he couldn't help but find the set of events puzzling... Not long ago they didn't have such a relationship and yet now they grew closer to the point of snuggling and embracing one another. It was strange but comforting at the same time. Earning Kuroko's trust... Akashi had accomplished just that, "Do you see the set of stars there?" The redhead asked, pointing to a couple of stars.

"That is the Orion, a constellation of stars that represents the supernaturally gifted hunter and son of Poseidon. It is said that he liked to hunt but was killed either by a bow or a sting of the scorpion that would later receive it's own constellation as well." The stars held so much more than just beauty. They carried the stories of the gods themselves...

"That over there is the Canis Major, which represents the famed Greek dog Laelaps. It is said that he was as fast as the light and because of that he was elevated to the skies by Zeus. He was also a dog that loved to hunt as well, taking on the challenge of hunting a bull." The redhead pointed to the said set of stars as well.

The stars held more purpose than beauty and night navigation? Kuroko had no idea they also had stories! His mother never told him that, if she knew that is. The stories... They sounded very interesting... He wanted to hear more.

Kuroko gently tugged on Akashi's sleeve before turning his head back to the stars. "Tell me more," he said even though he knew Akashi would only hear soft barks. He wanted to hear the stories Akashi had to tell about the stars that appeared to have been Gods at some point.

The tamer looked at the wolf, closing his eyes with a smile before opening them again. He looked up at the stars as he leaned against the wolf, "Another constellation that you can see is that of the Aquila, which is the eagle. It was a bird that was the servant of Zeus, carrying his messages to the humans on earth."

As he looked up at the sky, Akashi searched for more constellations. Luckily he did manage to find a big one, "An important constellation is that of the Aries which is one of the twelve zodiac signs. Depending on the day you were born on, you are assigned into one of the twelve zodiac signs." It wasn't necessarily a story but it was something he thought that Kuroko would find interesting, "Based on the zodiac sign you are born into, others are able to predict your future or even describe what kind of a person you are. Of course I'm a bit sceptical with that since I do believe that everyone is different in their own ways." He said before looking back at the sky.

"Each zodiac sign has it's own tale to tell as well. For example the Aries is the ram whose fleece became the Golden Fleece. The Golden Fleece is a symbol of kingship and authority and thus those born under this sign are considered to be confident and are more likely to initiate things. Although it is a constellation which only has four stars, it still earned it's place as one of the Zodiac signs. I'd say that's admirable."

Zodiac... Kuroko felt like he heard that from somewhere but he wasn't sure. Even if he had, he still had no clue what it was. He tilted his head at Akashi, silently asking what he meant. What was a zodiac exactly? They sounded interesting...

Kuroko seemed confused and so Akashi went on to explain what it was, "The Zodiac is a set of twelve star constellations. They're the constellations that straddle the sun's path across the sky and so that's why they're important during one's birth. As I said before, when one is born, they are assigned into one of the twelve zodiac signs. They are: Leo, Gemini, Cancer, Capricorn, Aries, Aquarius, Scorpio, Taurus, Virgo, Sagittarius, Pisces and Libra." All of those constellations weren't in the sky as of now but it was enough for Kuroko to know that they exist.

"For example, since I was born on 20th December, my sign is the Sagittarius. Thus others attempt to predict my future based on the fortunetelling for that specific sign." Akashi explained.

A Sagittarius? That sounded cool! He still didn't know what it was, but he wanted to know if he had one too! Kuroko made an excited yipping sound to get Akashi's attention before pointing a paw at himself. "What am I?" He appeared to be asking the tamer.

The other hummed, "When were you born? Once you tell me, I'll gladly tell you what your sign is."

How could he tell him though? They were outside, he couldn't risk being seen now. How could he... Kuroko got an idea but he wasn't sure if Akashi would understand. He let out a soft growl before stamping the grounds with both of his paws once at the same time. His way of saying "one".

One... Akashi looked up at the other and nodded, "I see, so you were born in January. That means you're either a Capricorn or an Aquarius. If you were both at the beginning of the month then you're a Capricorn but if you were born sometime at the end the-" When Kuroko softly barked, Akashi knew that it must be the other, "Understood. Then that means that you're an Aquarius. As an Aquarius, you have both your strengths and weaknesses. Some of your good points are that you're original, independent, humanitarian, whereas your weak points are that you can run from emotional expression, that you are temperamental and are aloof as well. You also dislike being restrained but value freedom and equality for all." Surprisingly it fit Kuroko quite well.

It sounded so much like him! Kuroko liked this zodiac stuff. It was very interesting. He nudged Akashi and wagged his tail while tilting his head. What was Akashi's since he was a Sagittarius? What was his fortune? He gave a soft bark, wanting Akashi to explain.

"Me?" The redhead asked confusingly but when the wolf nodded, the other understood what he wanted, "They say that I'm generous, idealistic and have a great sense of humor." Although the last one was far from the truth... "I'm very impatient and will say anything no matter how undiplomatic it is, and just like you, I do value freedom as well." This one was correct, Akashi did value freedom...

Freedom... It's weird that their fortunes seem so much like their actual selves. Surely it wasn't a coincidence? Kuroko wrapped most of his body around Akashi as they stood. Good sense of humor? Did Akashi have one? He wished he could hear a joke but he didn't know how to ask for one.

"It's alright Tetsuya, it's not that cold." He assured the wolf but was thankful that the other thought of him, "Thank you for the thought." He pat Kuroko's body, looking at the white fur to see if anything unusual was hidden among it. Since Kuroko had mated, the mark should appear any day now... "How do you feel?"

Kuroko was happy for the attention, both to the pat on his head and for the question about his well being. He slightly wagged his tail to tell Akashi he was fine. He was content with just being here with him, getting as close as possible as he could with this form of his.

It was good to hear that Kuroko was alright. Wolves do have an incredible healing ability and so it must have helped him overcome the struggles of post-mating pain. A soft breeze blew by, refreshing both the wolf and the tamer who spend most of their day indoors, among dust and mice. Even a wind current as weak as a simple breeze was enough to relieve them, "There are many things that I'd like to ask you." Akashi looked up at the stars, "I wonder, are you a part of a pack?"

He was curious about his life? Kuroko just hoped it was for good reason. If he used this information in any bad way... No, he wouldn't do that. Akashi wouldn't do that. So when Akashi looked at him for an answer, he shook his head.

He wasn't? The redhead was more than surprised by the answer. Today, most wolves prefer to be in a pack rather than alone. The obvious reason was because they're becoming extinct and the hunters are out hunting them in greater force than ever before in the history of mankind. The goal of the hunters is so that there are no more werewolves in the forests anymore...

"That's dangerous." Akashi was quick to say, "Why aren't you a part of a pack? Being alone you risk capture." Which was the case...

Kuroko looked down, feeling both guilty and embarrassed. He got caught because he was stubborn and an idiot... He wished he could have rewound time and made some choices over again. He left his mother behind because he was too stupid to search for a pack... He softly whined and brushed his head against Akashi.

The tamer brushed his hand against the wolf's head, comforting him. As long as Kuroko realises his mistake and doesn't repeat it, everything will be much better in the future, "If you escape, you have to promise me that you'll find a pack to rely on. Being a lone wolf with your mother isn't an option anymore and I'm sure that you understand that."

Well, he was already invited to a pack so... He should be fine. That is if the pack accepts them. Aomine said they would but he just wasn't sure. He didn't know how packs work!

Although another thought that troubled Kuroko was that he'd actually have to leave. He wasn't upset over leaving the facility, but the thought of leaving Akashi... Why did it bother him?

"Apart from protection, I'm sure that you'd be much happier in a pack." Kuroko would have friends to play with and do everything werewolves do. It would provide some relief to all the wolves within the pack, creating the illusion that their kind is not endangered...

As Akashi was patting the white wolf, he suddenly felt a strand of hair enter his crimson eye, making him blink. He ceased his pats, focusing on his eye that was itching.

With the lack of pats, kuroko curiously looked up at Akashi to see why he stopped. He tilted his head when he saw the other's eye. Was something in it? Kuroko gave a soft yip, giving him a concerned look.

"Something is in my eye. It's nothing to be concerned about, give me a second." The redhead assured, brushing his crimson eye while keeping his golden one open.

Kuroko still didn't feel reassured. He wanted to help! Was there any way he could help? He moved away from Akashi's side, hoping to figure out a way to help. However he made a small bark of surprise and quickly moved to Akashi's side when he had nearly fell when moving towards him. Why did Akashi almost fall?! Was he okay? Kuroko continued to whine worriedly, licking Akashi's face to show his concern.

"I'm alright. I accidentally tripped over." The redhead assured, moving his hand though the air, confusing Kuroko as he waved it. Then when his hand finally found Kuroko's body, he leaned against him. Kuroko looked at the other in confusion as he closed his crimson eye and then opened it again, "It's gone now, I apologise."

It's gone? The thing in his eye or his mind? What was wrong with Akashi? Kuroko continued to whine, concerned for Akashi. He stayed close to Akashi, wondering why he had seemed confused for a moment when he had been standing right in front of him.

Akashi's crimson eye noticed the wolf's worry, weighing in his options. It seems like he won't be able to evade this... The redhead sighed, "I suppose that since you have given me your trust, I have to do the same." Not only would Kuroko find out a bit more about him but it could bring them closer, showing Kuroko that Akashi trusted him with this information.

The tamer pointed to his golden eye, "This eye of mine is blind. I'm only able to see on my crimson eye." He revealed, "I apologise if I had startled you."

Blind in one eye? How? Was he born like that? Kuroko worriedly licked his cheek again, the one close to his gold eye as if asking these questions. He gave him another confused look, hoping he would elaborate.

"I was born with mismatched eyes, however, as I began to age, my eyesight in one eye began to degrade. Now it's gone completely." Mismatched eyes are very rare but with that rarity comes with a price, "I don't mind it as much. I still see you so there is nothing to worry about." Why did the wolf worry so much? It wasn't anything serious... Akashi had just shared his secret with him, "Perhaps we should head back inside. If the others don't see you in your cage, it will raise suspicion."

It was no wonder Akashi wasn't a hunter instead... With the tricks he used and the way he thought, he could've easily been a hunter. But that lack of vision may seem unimportant, but all of one's sense needed to be alert. If Akashi wasn't careful, he could've been attacked on his blind side and he wouldn't even see it coming until it was too late.

Kuroko circled Akashi again, brushing close to his body before nodding. He couldn't risk getting in trouble now. He has no plans of getting executed while his mother was being sought after by cruel hunters and tamers alike.

The redhead took the leash as the two slowly made their way back. On their way, Akashi spared a glance at the wolf. A beautiful wolf... But there was something else that attracted Akashi towards him. Something mysterious... Even he didn't know what it was... He leaned against Kuroko's fur, relishing the warmth, "You deserve so much more."

Kuroko looked up at him, wondering why he was suddenly saying that. And why did he deserves much more? What did he do to deserve it? He didn't do anything however and just growled with affection as he walked, his side pressed against Akashi.

The two eventually made their way back, Kuroko going back into the cage as Akashi took off the leash. The door of the cage was closed as the two said their goodbyes, "I think that I may have already made my choice." Akashi's eyes met Kuroko's own, "I'll need to make the necessary preparations tomorrow."

Choice? He already made it? And if he has to make preparations... Does that mean he chooses Kuroko? He didn't want to get his hopes up though so he just slowly nodded. He still didn't want Akashi to leave but he couldn't just stay with him. The guards would get suspicious.

"I might not come see you tomorrow but I'll definitely come the day after tomorrow as promised." Akashi reached in to pat Kuroko on the head again, "I don't want to keep you waiting like this but I have no other choice. I'll make it up to you later on."

Akashi... He knew he wouldn't let him down! Kuroko happily yipped, trying to keep his happiness quiet so he didn't disturb the other sleeping wolves. His tail wagged furiously as he leaned his head into Akashi's hand as much as he could.

The tamer smiled, leaning into the other's large head as well, "You're only making it harder for me to leave." He teased, "I'll need to resist your temptations."

Kuroko whimpered and licked Akashi's face wherever he could reach through the bars. He liked this closeness they had even though it came on so suddenly... Was something wrong with him for liking this relationship they had?

The tamer kept on smiling as he gently pushed the wolf away. Saliva now covering his face, "I'll miss you as well." He told the wolf before he took a step away, knowing that if he stays any longer, he wouldn't be able to leave, "I'll be back, wait for me." He quickly walked away but before he would disappear from Kuroko's view, he gave the wolf one more smile before walking away.

.

.

.

Even after Akashi disappeared from his sight, Kuroko's tag was still wagging happily. Akashi didn't give up on him. He was going to help him! He was filled with so much relief and happiness; going to sleep was easy that night.

For once he dreamed... And it was a nice dream. He was free again. He was outside with his mother and they were running again. But what caught him off guard in his dream was that Akashi was there! It was a very nice dream and when Kuroko woke up, he still felt pleasant from it. That was until he saw the one face that could always turn his mood sour. Haizaki.

"Well, somebody looks disgustingly happy." The silver head grumbled but grinned when he saw Kuroko's position, "Did you have a lewd dream? Thinking about what I said huh~" The wolf was laying upside down on his back, exposing his belly as he was laying down, "I'm about to make your day even better~ I need you to come with me."

That didn't sound suspicious at all. Kuroko gave Haizaki a suspicious look, growling softly all the while. He'd like to know where they were going first before he decided to go anywhere.

He rolled back onto his stomach, not wishing for anyone to see him vulnerable. Not anyone that's not Akashi.

"Come on, I don't need any trouble right now. Not when we're about to go into the ring." He gave the wolf a victorious look, "That's right! Yours truly arranged a little match for you~ I knew that you'd be bored cooped up in here for the longest of time and so I came up with a solution. You won the last time so maybe lady luck will smile upon you again."

A fight already? Well, he had healed considerably so if he had to, he supposed he could fight. But Kuroko didn't want to... He didn't want to fight or do anything for these people. However he couldn't deny them much. He couldn't risk execution.

With another growl, Kuroko reluctantly stood up and made his way over to Haizaki. However he kept his head held high, showing he wasn't anywhere close to showing submission to Haizaki.

"Heh! Good boy~" The tamer ignored the raised head, not wasting his time to place the leash on Kuroko's collar. He didn't care about the wolf's little signs of defiance! All he cared about was the end result! What a dumb mutt! "Let's go! Everyone is waiting." He pulled on Kuroko's leash before dragging him over to the dark corridors. As the wolf walked, he could see Haizaki's smirk widen, accompanied by some strange noises of satisfaction the tamer was making...

Kuroko made a noise of displeasure, feeling annoyed that Haizaki seemed so happy and confident. He wished he could drag his face into the ground again. He grumbled as he followed Haizaki, once again watching the paths they took for memorization. Not that he was too worried. Akashi was going to help him escape... He'd be free soon enough! He could withstand Haizaki for now.

"Did I tell you who you're gonna fight?" But when the wolf gave no response, Haizaki looked away with a smirk, "Today you'll be facing the champion! That wolf has been here for quite some time and because of that he's been fighting ferociously. You can see it in his eyes that he doesn't want to lose no matter what, because if he does, he's done for. Haha!" The silver head laughed, more than enjoying himself, "Well, if you lose you just go back into your cage. Che! What a lucky wolf you are... I'll make sure your luck runs out soon..."

The champion!? Why was he facing him already? He wasn't ready for a champion of fighting! Especially when he just recovered! Technically he was still recovering actually!

Kuroko held in the whine of worry that built up in his throat. He couldn't show fear now... Not in front of Haizaki. But a champion... He couldn't get injured now! Not when Akashi was going to need him to have all of his strength to escape!

As the two approached the arena, Kuroko could slowly hear the cheering of the crowd. Two wolves must already be fighting in the ring... The thought scared Kuroko as he thought about it more and more. He was nervous the first time he fought but when he heard that he would be facing a champion, Kuroko couldn't deny that he was scared... Would he really be alright?

Haizaki dragged Kuroko to the area wolves enter before they're send off to fight. The white wolf recognised the room very well, knowing what awaited him. It would be the same as last time only the opponent would be different... "Don't chicken out on me." Haizaki took off Kuroko's leash, closing him in a box before the door in front of him opens to let him out into the ring, "You've already recovered more than enough. Besides, do you really think that you have the leisure to rest in a place like this? You already received more than enough mercy from us. Now it's time to put you to use."

He really didn't want to fight though! Kuroko tried backing up as far as he could into the box but when he felt someone or something hit his side, he knew they wouldn't just let him cower in fear. He had to get out there no matter how much he didn't want to.

Cautiously, Kuroko left the box and slowly made his way into the ring. How big would his opponent be? How strong? How good at fighting...? Kuroko hardly knew how to fight, the last time he just got lucky. He felt like his luck was about to run out...

As the white wolf made his way out, the crowd began to cheer again, glad that a new fight was beginning so soon. They cheered, stomping the ground as they did. If anything else the humans were louder this time, more than joyous to see the champion fight.

Kuroko, however, didn't have that much time to look around before he spotted his opponent. A large wolf was coming out of another box that was on the opposite side of the ring, emerging from the darkness into the light. The wolf had navy blue fur and was of massive built. if Kuroko had to guess then he would say that the wolf was both agile and strong in power. He was definitely bigger than him but unlike his previous opponent, Kuroko had the feeling that the match wouldn't go in his favour...

The wolf looked down on him, their difference in size obvious, "Huh? Are you a newbie? Didn't see you in the ring before." A familiar voice spoke out to Kuroko... Could it be? "You have terrible luck. Sorry to break it to you but it's only going to go downhill from here."

Kuroko remembered Aomine telling him that he was placed in fighting but... He never told him he...

"Y-You're... The champion?" Kuroko asked in a soft voice, still pretty intimidated by the larger wolf. So after all this time, this is how he meets Aomine face go face. He never imagined Aomine to be so big or strong looking. He felt... very inferior in the wolf's presence.

Aomine perked up, his ears standing up and his eyes widening as well. He didn't get to hear much of the other's voice since it was so shaken up but Aomine didn't have any doubt in his mind that it was 'that' voice. Why here of all places? No... it couldn't be, "T-Tetsu? Is that you?"

It really was Aomine! There was no doubting it now. "Aomine-kun..." He had to fight his ally? But... He couldn't do that! He couldn't fight a friend! And he definitely couldn't beat Aomine like this!

"Are you serious!? You're completely different from what I imagined you to be!" The wolf stared in wonder, examining Kuroko from all angles but of course not approaching him, "You have white fur!? You never said anything about it! No wonder they're so desperate to put you into breeding! You're so little too!" So weak! Aomine imagined Kuroko as an average wolf, maybe with common black or brown fur but now that he sees him, he couldn't get over it! Kuroko had broken his image of him completely!

"I thought you would've heard about it since everyone who passes by my cage mentions my white fur..." Kuroko mumbled. "You're completely different from what I thought too. You're... Bigger than the average werewolf..." At least that's what Kuroko thought. He hasn't encountered many wolves after all.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just told me?" Why would Kuroko rely on Aomine overhearing it? Was it something he didn't want him to know? Perhaps he felt insecure about it? Well, all things aside, the two were standing in a cage after all.

"Come on!"

"Why are they just standing around?"

"Fight already!"

The crowd began to get rowdy, their cheer now louder as they demanded the two fight. They wanted to see more blood! Hear more cries! If the two just stand around, then they would see none of it. Aomine knew that all too well... He turned to look at Kuroko, his expression now different. Kuroko could tell that there was a hint of regret as well, "Sorry Tetsu... You're one of the few friends I made here but... In order for me to have a chance of survival, you'll have to fall here."

Kuroko's ears immediately dropped once he noticed Aomine's stance. Was he really going to fight him? But this wasn't fair! "I-I can't fight! Do we have to fight?" He asked but once he did, he remembered Haizaki's words. If Aomine lost this fight, that was it for him. But if he lost, he would still return to his cage.

But... He couldn't risk spending more time healing! He had to escape! They both had to! "What if we don't fight? They can't punish us if no one loses, right?" He asked nervously.

Aomine growled, earning a pleased reaction from the crowd as they cheered. He didn't growl to frighten Kuroko but more so to please the crowd. In the end, that's what it's all about, "No can do Tetsu. The wolves that don't fight, they execute them right away."

They get executed if they don't fight? But what if they died while fighting? There was no winning... "Can't we... Do something? Anything else?" Could they pretend to fight? No. They would be caught immediately... It was hard to fake a fight when these humans have seen tons of real fights. They were all bloody and gruesome... "We can't fight... I can't fight you..."

Aomine's growls grew more ferocious as he began moving towards Kuroko. If they stall any longer then the tamers might begin to suspect them. The nobles weren't the only ones watching but the higher-ups as well. Their wellbeing in this prison depended on their fight. Those were the rules of the cage fighting department, "Sorry Tetsu, I have nothing against you." Aomine growled once again as he jumped on the white wolf. Luckily Kuroko managed to evade, turning to look at Aomine quickly. Exposing one's back was a death wish.

"This is all for my mate. As long as I continue winning, I'll see him again one day." Aomine growled, stomping the ground as he lowered himself, aiming for Kuroko.

This really was not fair... Kuroko couldn't fight. Both for this situation and in general. This wasn't a fair fight at all. Plus he couldn't bring himself to attack Aomine... But if they both didn't fight, they'd die. He couldn't let Aomine lose either, but he couldn't just resign from the fight...

"Okay... I'm sorry. I'll... Try." He had to try to fight. So Kuroko readied himself, deciding to take on the defensive position since he didn't wish to harm Aomine.

They were both in a difficult position. They could fake a fight but one couldn't fake the injuries that would be sustained. There had to be blood and Aomine knew it. That's why he searched for the spot that would cause the least amount of pain to Kuroko, one that wouldn't hinder his escape as well. If he ever does escape...

The navy wolf marched forward, aiming for the white wolf with incredible speed. He was so fast that he had managed to surprise Kuroko, taking him completely by surprise as he bit into his tail, pulling it while also drawing out blood.

Kuroko gave a surprise and pained yelp. So tugging on ones tail does hurt! It hurt a lot! He felt a lot of pain and when one feels attacked, instincts kick in, even for a moment. Like siblings having a scuttle. They of course love and care for each other but if one hits the other, the one who was hit will swing back due to instincts telling them to defend themselves.

That's what the white wolf felt when he turned his body as much as he could, managed to sink his teeth into Aomine's flank just barely. Although since his grip wasn't hard, Aomine could easily shake out of his grasp

The navy blue wolf let go of the now bloody tail, moving to bite Kuroko's side. He would usually go for the legs since they render his enemies immobile but for Kuroko, he knew that he needed his legs to escape. That's why the wolf focused on Kuroko's other body parts instead, damaging them as much as he could to take the wolf down. He didn't want to do it but in order for it all to be over, he had to attack Kuroko as if he meant it.

He hated this... How could Aomine stand this violence? This was so much fighting. It was more than one should experience for a lifetime...

Kuroko growled in response to the pain. He turned turning his body as much as he could and managed to get a hold of the scruff of Aomine's neck with his jaws. He tried tugging, wanting to get Aomine off of his side so he could move more.

But the navy wolf only used more force in his bite, managing to make Kuroko fall with his sheer strength. He had to end this as soon as he could. This way Kuroko wouldn't be in so much pain.

The crowd cheered but were surprised by how weak the white wolf seemed to be, "Didn't he fight better last time?"

"You're right! I wonder what happened."

"This is the champion we're talking about! Of course it would end up like this! Why would they place such a weak wolf against him anyway?"

"To show off idiot! A white wolf is always nice to look at, especially during a fight. If he gets beat up, it doesn't matter as long as we saw him."

Aomine grumbled as Kuroko let go, not having enough strength to hold on anymore. He whined when Aomine placed his front paws onto him, completely dominating him as he hovered above him. This was it... It was the end of the fight.

It was expected for Kuroko to lose. He wasn't skilled at all and Aomine was the champion after all. He held in another whine of pain as his bleeding tail moved to tuck in between his legs. He just wanted to rest now... He hated this pain.

"Is it over...?" Kuroko reluctantly asked. He didn't know if he was allowed to move yet. "Are we able to split now?"

The navy blue wolf nodded, growling to show the audience that he had won before getting off Kuroko. He moved away, walking his circle of victory as the crowd cheered. It was all for show, as long as you please the audience then you've already won. Aomine has been fighting for a year now and so he would know the nature of the ring. It is cruel and merciless, just like the rest of the facility.

"Ehhh~ Already over? Man what a loser!"

"Isn't the white wolf a female? It has no muscles at all."

"Haha! Look closer, it's definitely a male!"

"Huh? Ohh... I've never seen such a weak wolf ever since I started coming here. What a letdown."

Some of the crowd cheered while other expressed their displeasure of the white wolf. However, they all knew that the white wolf was placed into the ring just for show. Soon a much stronger opponent will show himself before the champion. before that though, the white wolf had to be taken away and so Haizaki entered the ring along with other tamers to help him get the white wolf out.

"Useless until the very end." The silver head teased, kneeling down beside Kuroko, "Stand up, it'll make our job a lot easier." But then Haizaki noticed something strange... "Huh? Your legs are just fine. Why didn't he..." The tamer was puzzled but didn't think much of it, "Whatever, stand up!"

Once again, Kuroko would be delighted to do anything other than what Haizaki told him to do. He hated the tamer so much that he wished he could humiliate him in front of the others again. However since he could risk the execution, Haizaki was lucky. This time.

Plus Kuroko really just wanted to rest and heal up before he left this place behind. With a short huff of effort, Kuroko slowly stood up. He felt a bit shaky after the fight and his tail still hurt, but all of that would go away soon.

"Let's go, another fight is about to begin." The tamer pulled on Kuroko's leash as soon as he put it on him, pulling him back inside the box. The door was closed, leaving the group in the darkness once again, escaping the light of the ring. Another door was opened, letting Kuroko into the dark hallways of the prison.

Nobody cared about his injuries and they didn't even waste time looking at it. They knew the wolf would heal by himself and so there was no need for them to waste precious resources. Without a check-up, Haizaki led Kuroko back into his cage, disappointed, "Geez... Are you good for anything at all?" The tamer grumbled, "Oh! Wait you are! For mating that is, haha!"

Kuroko didn't bother holding back from rolling his eyes. This mating again... The very word was beginning to disgust him. These tamers thought they could just make any wolf breed for them... He hated it.

He didn't look at Haizaki as he walked into his cage. He was so tired, he just wanted to rest. He needed to focus on his wounds, not waste his time in someone like Haizaki.

Haizaki watched the wolf walk with narrowed eyes, suddenly spotting something on Kuroko's side, "Huh?" The tamer brushed his eyes before he tried focusing on the strange thing on Kuroko's body. It was really sticking out as well since Kuroko's fur was pure white, not having a single spot on it other than dirt, but this wasn't dirt...

Before Kuroko could lay down, Haizaki quickly ran towards him, surprising the wolf. The tamer approached Kuroko's side, a wide smirk appearing on his face as soon as he saw what it was. Part of Kuroko's fur had turned into a light grey colour, forming a symbol on his side. Haizaki tried rubbing it off in case it was dirt but the grey colour wouldn't come off. This was it! He had finally found it!

"Haha! Finally! My dreams have come true! Your mark of adulthood finally appeared! Haha! Now I can finally put you where you belong!"

His mark? Kuroko quickly turned his head to look at his side. No no no! Why did it have to come now? Why did Haizaki have to see it? It was all because of that stupid heat he had!

He can't be placed into breeding... No, he couldn't. Not when he was just about to get out!

Kuroko began backing up in the cage, trying to distance himself from Haizaki. No. He wouldn't be taken to breeding. He won't let anyone close enough to take him there.

"Scared? There's nothing to be scared of, not yet at least." The tamer licked his lips, reaching out for his communication device to tell his comrades the good news, "The mark has shown up on the white wolf. I'll need help to bring him to the breeding sector's cages." The device let out a few noises before the terrifying message came in, "We're coming."

They were coming. They were going to take him to that awful section of the facility. Memories of that wolf on the cart and their pups in the bag suddenly came to Kuroko. Seventh litter... And the wolf looked so dead and tired. They would no doubt put him through the same thing, if not make him produce more children. He couldn't imagine himself going there.

He had to get away from there now! He couldn't wait for Akashi!

Kuroko suddenly leaped without warning, seemingly aiming for Haizaki. Even the tamer had been startled by the sudden movement but luckily Kuroko didn't hit him or attack. He just ran... Straight out the cage door! He was trying to escape again!

"No you won't!" Haizaki quickly grabbed his device again, "The white wolf is attempting another escape! Catch him!" He alerted the other tamers that were coming, informing them of Kuroko's escape. As the wolf ran, he had triggered many cameras on his way, causing an alarm to go off.

If Kuroko wasn't scared enough, the alarm definitely did it for him. He had no idea what the sound was but what he knew for certain was that it went off because he was out. Lost, Kuroko tried to remember the routes he passed through before, aiming to get out and then somehow find an opening in the wall. If there was any... No! He had to try!

"There he is!"

"Hah! Trying to escape again?"

"Didn't you already learn not to defy us?"

The tamers had intercepted the wolf as he was about to enter another hallway, quickly shooting sleeping darts into the wolf. Kuroko did manage to evade some but many did manage to hit him.

He couldn't let that stop him though. He had to get away before the darts kicked in and made him lose function of his body. He didn't have much time, but he had to try!

Kuroko turned to run the other way but he didn't get very far. Other tamers had already gained up behind them, Haizaki with them. Feeling trapped and cornered, Kuroko backed up as much as he could away from both groups of tamers until his back legs hit the wall. Could he fight his way out? He didn't like fighting but did he have a choice at this point?

"You got nowhere else to run pup." Haizaki chuckled in delight, more than pleased by the wolf's expression, "Are you that excited? Don't worry, soon enough we'll find you a playmate so you won't be as bored as you were before." The tamer raised up his gun containing sleeping darts, the others doing the same. They fired at the wolf but since Kuroko didn't have anymore space to run, he tried evading them as best he could. It proved to be useless though as most darts had hit their target.

Kuroko bit back the whine that wanted to escape his throat. He didn't want to show weakness in front of these humans. He's already shown so much. He didn't want to give them anymore satisfaction...

The white wolf tried to stagger away but he could already feel his legs beginning to tire. He was losing strength. No, not yet... He couldn't... Kuroko suddenly fell, his legs too exhausted to carry him any longer. He didn't want to go into breeding. This had to be a nightmare. It had to be! Well maybe he was going to have a nightmare because when his eyes couldn't stay open any longer, the world faded into black.

.

.

.

The darkness was cold and unwelcoming, giving Kuroko an unsettling feeling. It felt as if the darkness wouldn't let him go, preventing him from returning to the world he had come from. It felt like an eternity before he was allowed to leave, his heavy eyes barely managing to open. They were hazy at first and it did take him a bit to find himself but when he did, Kuroko was more than surprised.

He noticed that he wasn't in his usual cage but was in a new one. Unlike his old cage, this one was open in a sense that he could see the wolves that were beside him. If he were to reach out behind the bars, Kuroko would be able to touch his neighbours which... all seemed to have their eyes on him.

"Did the sleeping beauty wake up yet?"

"I think he did! His eyes are opened!"

"Sweet! Oi beautiful~ Would you let me take care of you?"

"No! No! They'll surely pair him up with me! Look at me! My brown fur will surely make a nice combination with white fur~ Maybe we'll get white pups with brown spots~"

"Who cares about pups! We don't see them anyway! All I want is to embrace the gorgeous over there~"

Kuroko sat up immediately and backed up to the only wall that didn't have a wolf on the other side. Waking up to all this attention on him, he didn't like it. He loathed it immediately.

His eyes quickly began to scan the rest of the room. It wasn't that different from his old cage but it was definitely different. Was he... In breeding now? He ignored any catcalls from other wolves as he tried to see if any tamers were around.

He was so swept up in his worry of being used by the tamer's, he didn't even think about the wolves... By the looks of the wolves, they were either there because they were big and strong, or their fur. He can't imagine being paired with a wolf way bigger than him, especially one that doesn't care about anything else except his own needs. He didn't even imagine that he'd have to worry about defending himself against his own kind!

"Awww! Are you scared?"

"Don't worry beautiful, we don't bite at all. Unless you want us to after all~ Haha!"

"Man... Now I really want to have a piece of you."

The other wolves were hard to ignore but among their frightening words, Kuroko did pick up another sound. The sound of... screaming. He gathered the courage he had to look out, spotting more wolves that were in other cages. He noticed one brown wolf and one black one, both crying. The brown wolf was curled up in a corner and by the looks of his belly, he must be pregnant... As Kuroko looked at the wolf more and more, the inevitable feeling that the wolf was curling up to protect the pups that were inside him didn't go away. It was a pitiful sight...

"P-Please! I want to see my babies! Please! I beg of you!" Kuroko then turned to see the black wolf that was crying while screaming out of her cage. Her snout was sticking out, as if she was trying to pass through the bars, even though she couldn't, "Please! Please!" She cried and screamed but the others around her didn't care at all. In this place, something like this was considered normal...

"Hey~ What's your name?"

"If you tell us, then we'll gladly call out your name as one of us does you~"

"Haha! If we all chant it together, it'll make it much more pleasurable for you right~?"

The disgusting words of the other wolves, the crying, the screaming... It was all too much for Kuroko. He really thought fighting had been bad but this truly was the worst facility to be placed in. And he didn't even experience the worst yet.

He didn't want to end up like the brown or black wolf. He didn't want to go crazy losing pups he didn't even plan to have, over and over. Especially with multiple wolves he didn't even know, much less like. These wolves had went through hell, and he felt bad for them of course, but he didn't want to be put through the same thing.

He won't go through the same thing. No, he won't let any wolf mate with him and he won't make any other wolf mate with him either. He won't put up with that kind of torture nor will he make any other wolf pregnant with the burden.

With a vicious snarl, he went to one side of the cage where another wolf, one that had been catcalling him was. He barley gave the wolf any time to move away when he snapped at the wolf through the bars. "If any of you so dare as even _try_ to get near me with those selfish intentions of yours, I'll gladly rip of your tail and bite off what makes you a male!" He moved away from the bars, feeling uncomfortable being too close to another wolf but he didn't show his uneasiness.

The other wolves were startled by Kuroko's words but it wasn't long until they all started laughing their heads off. The wolves laughed and laughed, one even rolling onto the ground from the amusement, "Haha! You'll bite what makes us a male?"

"I dare you to do it! Haha! Bite it all you want~ It'd be nice~"

"I'll take you up on that offer as well beautiful~"

The wolves laughed, not having the effect Kuroko wanted. Instead of scaring them off, Kuroko caught their attention even more! Now more wolves that didn't see Kuroko before moved to look at him, their heads trying to squeeze through the bars to see him, "The ones that resist are the best!"

"Oi! Tamers where the heck are you! Put me in with this chick already!"

Kuroko clenched his teeth, feeling his frustration rise with each word that came out of those wolves. If he couldn't shift their attention away from him, he mind as well make sure they know he definitely won't just be some docile toy they could use.

"Trust me, if any of you come in here with me, you'll wish you didn't." He wouldn't put up with these wolves. Akashi will come and get him. Yes, that's right! Akashi said he'd come today! He'll be free from these lust driven wolves soon enough. "If you like a partner that bites so much, I'll make sure to bite off your ears too while I'm at it." He muttered. He's done it before. He could do it again.

"Ohhh~"

A couple of wolves howled, more than amused by Kuroko's words. Their tails were wagging, all facing Kuroko to look at him. This attention... It was uncomfortable. Kuroko had no choice but to ignore it, even though it was easier said than done. Although he tried to ignore them, Kuroko did spot a couple of tamers that were entering the cage area. They were all pulling some trays with them which smelled like they had food in them. Food? At least something to lift Kuroko's mood up! And give him strength too!

The white wolf waited anxiously as one of the tamers approached him, ready to put the bowl inside the cage through a small food door. What Kuroko did notice though was that the tamer grinned, opening Kuroko's food before pushing it inside his cage, "Enjoy." He gave Kuroko a vicious look before proceeding on to give food to others.

As Kuroko stared at the food, he did notice that the other wolves began to giggle.

As Kuroko stepped up to the food, he decided to carefully smell it first. He couldn't smell anything strange with it but his instincts were telling him to leave it alone. The reactions from the wolves around him left him uneasy so he didn't trust it.

He moved away from the food to curl up against the wall without a wolf on the other side. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't even indulge in food! He'd have to starve for today... But tomorrow, he'll be eating the freshest deer he could catch. Or maybe the plumpest rabbit... Unless the seasons already changed...

The wolves were quick to finish their food but as some time had passed, Kuroko found out that his instincts were right. Certain wolves were getting frustrated, pacing around their cages in a panicked manner. As Kuroko looked at them more closely, he noticed that those wolves were erect. They must have placed certain drugs in those foods...

Kuroko watched as some tamers opened other cages, pairing wolves together. They took one wolf and put it in with another, then came in the mating... Kuroko didn't know what was worse, the forceful mating between two wolves or the fact that they did it for everyone to see. Didn't they have a room where this was done? Would they do the same to Kuroko?

The thought frightened him and so Kuroko curled up even more, as if protecting himself from what was happening around him. The lewd sounds of other wolves, the frustrations of those who were under the effects of the drugs... It was horrifying...

"Good news mutt! We found you a partner!" Kuroko perked up when he spotted two tamers before his cage. Behind them was a wolf that was on a leash. No... No! No! No!

They were going to place him in a cage with a drugged wolf! Would that make them easy to defend against? Or more determined to get at Kuroko? He wasn't sure and he really didn't want to find out.

Kuroko stood up quickly to be ready for anything the wolf or even tamers might try to do to him. He eyed the wolf that was placed inside with him, the cage doors being shut and locked behind them. The wolf wasn't that big which eased some of Kuroko's fear. They looked thin though. Small... They weren't that much bigger than Kuroko actually. Their brown fur looked light though, kind of like a nice hazel. Maybe he was placed in here for his fur too?

He tilted his head when the wolf just stood there, shaking and looking as uncomfortable as Kuroko. Was he... Not going to try to attack Kuroko? Was he another wolf who didn't eat either? He put a paw forward to move closer but was surprised when the brown wolf flinched. Why was /he/ the one who's scared? "...Are you... Okay?" He reluctantly asked the wolf, hoping this wasn't some trick.

"P-Please spare me..." The wolf mumbled, moving as far away from Kuroko as he could. His hears were lowered and his tail was in-between his legs, "I-I wouldn't m-make it feel g-good... s-so... please..."

Kuroko looked closely at the wolf's body again at those words. Was he... Perhaps one that was made to be pregnant instead? Has he already been put under the torture? He looked very young so... Maybe he was new just like Kuroko?

Those tamers... They wanted him to defile an innocent wolf. And it looked like their first time too!

"I won't uh... I won't do anything." He murmured. The other noises from the surrounding wolves didn't help his concentration but he tried ignoring them. "I'm not like that... I don't like this either..."

"Huh?" The other wolf perked up, confused by Kuroko's words. However, even though he was confused, he was more than relieved by Kuroko's words. Then again, he could be trying to trick him... "W-What do you m-mean?" You can't be too careful in a place like this.

"I don't want to be here either. I just got here and they're already trying to get pups out of me. Just for my fur." Kuroko growled lowly before stopping when he saw the other wolf's fear. "It's alright, I have no interest in putting anyone else through such torture... I don't want to force you to have pups you don't want and then to have them taken away..."

"Y-You too?" The wolf looked up, his ears now standing upwards as well. The white wolf really didn't seem interested but how? "T-They didn't g-give you the drug?" He asked, his voice still shaken up. His fear may not be necessarily from Kuroko but from the whole situation they were in. When he would turn to look at another cage, all he would see were other wolves mating. Plus because of the sounds, he could barely hear the white wolf talking.

"I think they tried to. In the food." Kuroko told him. He also glanced at the other wolves before looking back at the wolf. He took a slow step forward so he didn't scare the other. He could at least try to help the wolf relax. This place seemed very awful and scary, and this wolf looked more bothered by it than Kuroko. "What's your name? I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," He told him softly, hoping a conversation would distract them both from the other wolves. "I assume you're new here too?"

"Y-Yes." The wolf nodded but pressed the back of his body against the bars, having no more space to back away to. He was a sensitive individual, which means that it would be much easier for him to be scared, worried and so on, "M-My name is Furihata Koki. N-Nice to meet you."

"Although I'm not glad about how we met, it's nice to meet you too." Kuroko replied genuinely. It really was nice to meet someone else who didn't like this place at all. He moved closer to the wolf, Furihata, wishing to do _something_ to ease his fears. "If I may ask, how long have you been here in general? Were you just... Captured or were you in a different facility until now?"

As Kuroko got closer, Furihata pressed his body further into the bars. He was scared... He couldn't control it, "N-Not long... A couple of d-days... A-And y-you?"

Kuroko considered backing off for now until the wolf relaxed, but could anyone really let their guard down in a place like this? "I was placed into fighting until I was old enough to..." He didn't want to say the word. "To be assigned here... I don't know how long it's been." He stayed where he was, not wanting to make Furihata uncomfortable. "I was captured while running away with my mother. I got caught but luckily she escaped..." And hopefully she stayed free. He hoped Nijimura never finds her! "I want to get out just like most of these wolves probably do," although perhaps not the big wolves around here. They seemed content with being able to have their way with any wolf put in their cage. "And I will... I definitely will." Could he help this wolf too? It was all up to Akashi when he comes. He already has to help Aomine and himself... Could he help another wolf escape too?

"T-That sounds awful... I-I'm sorry... T-That you were c-caught l-like that..." And the wolf meant it, he was sorry but more so scared for his life. Then again, Kuroko was captured in the same way he was, "I-I was captured too... B-But I was a part of a pack... I-I don't know where they are... I-I'm scared..." The wolf shook but what intensified his shaking was when something suddenly hit the bars behind him, making Furihata jump up in fear. He moved away to the other side to reveal two tamers that were behind him.

"Huh? What's happening here? Why aren't they going at it?" One of the humans asked, narrowing his eyes at Kuroko. Then he noticed his bowl of food, "This bastard didn't eat anything!"

"You're right! Che... Only causing us more problems! Aren't you starved? Come on! Eat it!" He threw a small rock at the white wolf but Kuroko evaded, frustrating the two tamers. They seemed really troubled that the white wolf wasn't mating at all.

"This is the one wolf that has to mate today. Man, what a drag!" The tamer sighed, irritated that the white wolf wasn't complying with their wishes. They did hear that he was disobedient though and so they were prepared.

"Let's get the black tank."

"Huh? The big one?" The two of them smirked before they chuckled to themselves.

"I'll go get him while you get the other one out."

"Roger~"

Kuroko's ears perked as he heard their conversation. Honestly, it's like they forget that they weren't just animals and could hear their conversations. They were getting a "black tank" which he didn't understand, but he did understand that they wanted to take Furihata out. If he goes out, he might be taken to another wolf! He can't let one of these mating crazed wolves take advantage of Furihata. He seemed so scared, he wouldn't handle it!

"Get as far back as you can," Kuroko didn't like ordering another around, but he needed to keep Furihata away from the tamer. Luckily he only had to deal with the one for now but if the other came back with reinforcement...

Kuroko growled as he stood between the cage door and Furihata, showing he wasn't planning on letting the tamer get to him. Even if they bring out that tank or whatever they wanted to use against him, he wasn't going to let them use another wolf for their own selfish needs!

"So stubborn. Give up already! Your fate is set." The tamer grumbled, reaching out for his gun. Then he remembered that he wasn't allowed to use it. If he wounds the wolf or shoots him with the sleeping liquid then the wolf won't be able to mate. If he couldn't do that then he won't be able to enter the cage... This was a problem.

"Fine! The shaking one can stay there and watch." The tamer settled down on that plan. Since the white wolf didn't eat the drug, it only means that he'll have to become the bottom instead. They did want the white wolf to be the top first so that way he would impregnate one wolf with white pups and then he would be pregnant too. This would mean that they would get two litters of white pups in a short amount of time. That was their plan but it looks like it's ruined...

"I got him. He's all revved up to get in~" The other tamer came back but the wolf that was behind him more than frightened Kuroko. He was large with jet black fur and massive body. He seemed impatient as well, pacing in one place due to the drug he was given. Soon his frustrations would be fulfilled as the two tamers opened the cage door, letting the wolf inside.

"Hmmm~ Two wolves just for me?" The large wolf looked down on both Kuroko and Furihata but in the end his eyes did stay on Kuroko, "Come here~ I'll make you cry nice and loud~"

The giant wolf was very intimidating but Kuroko couldn't let his fear stop him. He couldn't let the wolf have his way with the both of them. He couldn't let it happen, no matter what...

"I'll have you know I was placed in fighting before I was brought in here," Kuroko began to growl louder, backing up slightly but not put of fear. He only wanted to make sure Furihata was behind him and safe. "And I've fought the champion of the ring." Sure he didn't win, but this wolf wouldn't know that.

"He was bigger and probably stronger than you. You don't scare me. Now if you want to leave this cage with your pride and pup maker intact, you better back off." He threatened. If he could avoid fighting, he'd prefer that, so he could at least try to threaten first.

"Fought the champion? Pup maker intact? Hahaha!" The wolf laughed but even he couldn't resist his desires. The drug was too strong and he was already itching to go, "I don't care about your little blabbering. All I want is you so come here~" He took steps towards Kuroko, ignoring his threats as he quickly approached him.

As the larger wolf neared, Kuroko moved away, running from the other. As long as he doesn't catch him, he can't do anything. Then again, Furihata was in the cage as well... "Don't resist!" The wolf panted, now more than desperate, "Come here!" He began marching towards the white wolf.

It's not like Kuroko could run forever. But he still wasn't sure if he could fight a monster like this. This was quite the problem he had. It didn't help that he had to do it alone since Furihata was frozen in fear from where he stood.

With a frustrated growl, Kuroko turned in his running towards the wolf instead of away. Hopefully with this momentum he had enough strength to knock him over...

He launched himself at the wolf but even with all his strength, he couldn't topple the wolf. He did stagger but he didn't fall. Kuroko tried not to let his strength faze him as he latched his jaws into the scruff of his neck, not aiming to kill but rather immobilize, even if for a few moments at least.

The large wolf groaned in pain, moving to shake the white wolf off. The bite did hurt but due to the wolf's massive size, it didn't hurt as much as Kuroko had expected it to hurt. The wolf shook and shook until he moved in a way that he was able to reach for Kuroko's side, biting him which in return made Kuroko let go.

The wolf soon let go of his bite though, moving behind Kuroko so that he could relieve himself.

Just as the wolf had positioned himself, he was unexpectedly pushed to the side. He looked back confusingly to see the other wolf that was in the cage, "D-Don't... t-touch h-him..." Furihata stood in place, shaking as the other wolf marched back and even though Furihata tried fighting back, he was pushed back like a feather, "Out of my way! He's mine!"

Between his initial fear of being taken against his will and the stinging pain from the bite, Kuroko was surprised by Furihata's sudden streak of bravery. He had been stiff as a twig earlier so he hadn't expected him to attack. Even if he didn't do much...

Still, it stopped the wolf from letting him have his way with Kuroko. That's something Kuroko will probably always remember.

The white wolf gave an angry bark as he stood up and suddenly charged at the black wolf. No more being the passive wolf that didn't want to fight. These wolves didn't think the same and if they think they can just run over Kuroko and his new friend like this, they were wrong!

He jumped at the wolf again but instead of trying to knock him over, Kuroko tried to cling onto his back as much as possible so the wolf couldn't reach back to bite him again. "I'm not anyone's! And definitely not yours!" He bit deep into the wolf's neck again but this time he also dug his claws deep into the wolf's fur to keep a hold on his back. He was glad his claws seemed to have nearly grown back all the way now.

The large wolf whimpered in pain, now more than desperate to get the white wolf. Not only was he forced to fight but his body was at it's limits as well. He wanted nothing more than to please himself, enduring the pain of his body's want. If he wasn't given the pill, perhaps it wouldn't have turned out this way... He was forced to fight and so he tried to reach up to grab Kuroko but since the white wolf was on him, he couldn't reach him at all.

The large wolf whimpered and growled, moving about to try and get Kuroko off of him. He moved close to the bars, hitting his back against it. As he moved, he managed to hit Kuroko as well but the white wolf stubbornly held on. Desperate, the large wolf hit his back against the bars again and again until the sound of the gunshot ceased his attempts. The wolf fell onto the ground, whimpering in pain, but even though a gun was fired, the other wolves didn't mind. They all continued in their activities, although the hall did quiet down.

Startled by the gunshot, the other two wolves looked up in surprise. What tamer would shoot the wolf they placed inside there for them?

Kuroko let out a relieved sigh as he got off the wolf. Honestly he should have expected Akashi. Who else would show up at the right moment to save him? Well, other than Furihata it seems.

The white wolf quickly went to Furihata even if the other still seemed frightened. He sniffed him to make sure he wasn't injured before turning to look at Akashi. He gave a tiny wag of his tail, glad to see the redhead here again. He didn't realize how much he missed him again until he showed up.

"What's the meaning of this!? Who-" One of the tamers asked in anger but when he saw the redhead, he was more than surprised, "Akashi-san? What are you doing here? Why did you shoot him!?" The eyes of the two tamers that were assigned to the area were on the redhead, waiting for an explanation.

Akashi blew into his gun, dissolving the smoke that was coming out of it, "I have orders to take the white wolf into the fur extraction facility. Before you taint it, it's required that we shave it off."

The two tamers raised a brow, looking at one another before looking back at the redhead, "W-We've never heard of such a think Akashi-san. A-Are you sure-"

"Are you questioning my orders?" The redhead asked them in a very low tone, making the two flinch and shiver. They knew of the redhead tamer but since he isn't assigned to this facility, they didn't have the chance to meet him as much. Now that they're actually talking to him though, they could tell that his reputation was spot on. No wonder he gave others the chills... His eyes alone were like those of a demon...

"O-Of course not! I-I'll let the white wolf out right now!" One of the tamers approached the cage, opening it for Kuroko to get out.

Kuroko's tail ceased its wagging when he recalled Akashi's words. That would only get him out... What about Furihata? Would he be left here for when the black wolf recovers and decides he still wants something to help him "relax"?

He hesitated as he looked back at Akashi. It must be hard for the redhead just to get him out! He couldn't be selfish and ask him to help someone else other than him and Aomine...

Giving a soft whine, Kuroko went back to Furihata. He circled around his before standing next to him, showing he wouldn't leave without him. Furihata wouldn't survive in a place like this for long. And Kuroko refused to let him live his last days in this awful place while being used like a toy.

Akashi raised a brow, confused by Kuroko's actions. Letting another wolf join them was risky... "Uh... Akashi-san, should we shoot the wolf with sleeping drugs? He seems to be very defian-"

"No need. The white wolf will come with me obediently, however, I'll need the brown wolf as well." Akashi's words confused the two tamers, "Since I'm already taking the white wolf to the fur department, I might as well drop this one off as well. His hazel brown fur is guaranteed to produce a high income for the facility."

"Y-Yes sir!" The two tamers nodded to one another as Akashi approached the cage door, going inside it. He placed a leash on Kuroko without any problems but noticed that the other wolf was trembling. He gave Kuroko a 'look', asking him to tell the other wolf that everything would be alright. He then turned to the two tamers as he placed a leash on the trembling Furihata, "Thank you for your cooperation. We'll be leaving then."

Kuroko looked at the tamers for a moment before looking back at Furihata. It must be a lot for the new comer. Meeting him, facing a wolf way bigger than him, then being taken away by another tamer...

"It's alright," Kuroko assured him quietly. He pressed his side against Furihata's, hoping to comfort him without seeming like he was "interested" or anything. "He's going to help us. I promise."

"O-Okay..." Furihata nodded but was still on edge. He had no idea what was happening or where this scary tamer was going to take him but... he felt like he could trust Kuroko. Risking everything, Furihata followed the redhead as he slowly led him and Kuroko out of the cage area. The two tamers watched them leave but as soon as they made it to the dark corridors, Akashi fastened his pace.

Kuroko was a bit confused but then when they distanced themselves from where the cages were, Akashi stopped. He turned back, quickly going over to Kuroko to examine his body. Then he found it, the mark that had appeared on Kuroko's body... The mark, which represents Kuroko's adulthood and much more...

Since he couldn't tell what Akashi was looking at, Kuroko had no clue what to do or even what to think. Why was Akashi just staring at him? Oh, maybe it was his mark? It was in a spot Kuroko couldn't see without something like a mirror to help him see it, so he had no clue what it looked like.

Kuroko made a small confused whimper and tilted his head. He gently licked Akashi's cheek, trying to ask him what he was doing.

Just as Kuroko had licked his cheek though, Akashi moved to embrace him. It was unexpected and confusing, especially since Akashi held onto him tightly. Did something happen? Did it have anything to do with their plan? Kuroko didn't know and so it worried him. Did it have something to do with his mark perhaps?

"I'm sorry Tetsuya... I'm sorry... For the mark that had appeared on your body. Instead of of blessing, the mark had turned into a curse..." He whispered, holding onto the white wolf tightly.

A curse? Oh, he must mean what it did to him. It got him placed in breeding... But he didn't think of that as Akashi's fault. So why was he sorry?

Kuroko made a comforting growling sound, snuggling into Akashi to try to give him a hug. He was trying to convince him that he didn't blame him.

The two remained in an embrace for a minute before they parted. Akashi looked up at the large white wolf, an unsettling expression on his face. Although that soon changed when he noticed that the brown wolf was looking at them in confusion, "It's time Tetsuya. i'll lead you out of the facility." He told the white wolf, "Before that, we'll need to pick up Daiki as well."

Once again the wolf's tail began to wag excitedly. It was showing he was excited to finally leave. He was going to escape this place! And he was going to leave with Aomine and now Furihata.

"We're going to get out of here." He told Furihata. He followed Akashi quickly once they began moving again. "You won't be forced into a cage or to mate with another wolf again. We'll be free again..." He will get to see his mother once more.

"F-Free...?" Furihata was surprised but also a bit confused. How will they be freed? Will this tamer free them? How!? This entire situation was puzzling him but he followed Kuroko's lead. He did trust the wolf...

Akashi led the two to where Kuroko's old cage was. The white wolf noticed it as they passed it, going to Aomine's side. Kuroko would finally see where Aomine was all this time, his cage from which he was talking to him on the other side of the wall. As they walked, the navy wolf finally came into their view. He was laying down before he spotted the group and approached the bars, "Tetsu! What are you doing here!? How are your wounds!? And... Who is he?"

"I'm fine." He answered quickly so he couldn't worry Aomine. "And what do you mean "what am I doing here"? We're here to escape!" Kuroko reminded him.

"As for him," he turned to Furihata and wagged his tail to tell the frightened wolf it was okay. "This is Furihata Koki, a wolf I met when I was in breeding. He kind of helped me when another wolf was trying to... Make an advance on me. And he's going to come with us."

The wolf perked up, quickly standing up to walk towards the bars. His tail began wagging as well, impatiently waiting for Akashi to unlock the cage, which he was doing, "If he's a friend of yours then he's a friend of mine as well. Let's get out of here!" Aomine barked to encourage the other but when Furihata saw the wolf, he did move to hide behind Kuroko. Aomine was a large wolf, one that earned the title of a champion.

"Now that you're all here, I'll take you to the outside gates. I'll need your full cooperation which means that you'll have to do everything I say. Understood?" Akashi asked them all, the wolves slowly nodding in agreement, "Follow my lead." The redhead placed a leash on Aomine as well as he began leading the wolves through the dark corridors.

They were all quiet but quick as they followed the tamer. It felt very surreal to all of them that they'd actually get to escape. Whether they've been there for a year like Aomine or a few days like Furihata, it was like a dream. Just s few hours in that place was hell.

"How do you think he'll get us out?" Kuroko quietly asked Aomine as they walked through the twisty halls. "It can't be easy right?"

"Not at all." Aomine looked at Akashi as they turned into another corridor. How the redhead knew where to go was something Aomine will never understand, "But I know that it's very dangerous. I wonder if there are any risks."

"U-Umm... S-Sorry to ask but... A-Are we really going to get out?" Furihata managed to gather the courage to ask.

"Of course," Kuroko said immediately and looked at Furihata. Confidence was important, especially in front of someone so scared. "We'll get out." He assured again. But as he thought about it... What would happen to Akashi afterwards? Would he not come with them? He didn't... Think about this...

As the group was walking, the wolves didn't notice that Akashi had a small device in his hand. It was the same device he had used when he helped Kuroko with his heat. It's function was to hide them from the view of the video cameras that were around. With the press of a button, the camera would display a fake image of the area for about 30 seconds before returning back to it's normal function. That was more than enough time for the group to pass one camera before going onto another.

The redhead stopped in place when he heard voices behind the corner, the wolves behind him bumping into one another as they suddenly stopped.

"Hey did you hear about the new pistols?"

"The one with kick ass long ranges?"

"Yeah! They-"

The two seemed to be guards but since they were on a break, they weren't on high alert at all. Akashi narrowed his eyes, thinking of what to do. He could pass them without any troubles but then they would start asking questions. That's why he observed, waiting for the right moment to quickly pass their sight of view. Luckily it wasn't soon before the two turned to get some cookied, giving Akashi an opening.

The tamer pulled on the leashes as he and the wolves quickly passed the opening, continuing on their way to the exit. That was close... "We're almost there." He told the three wolves, "A friend of mine is waiting for us at the end of this corridor. Once we arrive, he'll take over and drive you into the forest."

Kuroko was glad they had a solid plan like this but he didn't like the way Akashi said "you", as in only them and not him included. He made a soft sound of distress, walking closer to Akashi to nudge into his back as they walked. Was Akashi not coming with them?

"Don't worry Tetsuya, soon you'll be able to roam free in the forests. Don't look back now." The redhead said but didn't turn around. he was too focused on the task at hand to look back. He couldn't because if he does, he would regret it.

Aomine watched in confusion as well as Furihata but as long as both of them get out of here, it's all worth it. They couldn't deny that they're risking everything though... If their escape fails, then they could be executed on the spot. Aomine wouldn't be able to see his mate ever again if that happens... It's all or nothing.

Light finally appeared at the end of the road but it wasn't much. The sun's rays were trying to penetrate through the heavy cover of the truck that was waiting for them at the end. All the wolves had to do was jump inside it, "Get in." Akashi told the wolves before taking a step to the right in order to see the driver.

The man behind the wheel had silver hair and eyes to match. His face was emotionless but he did give the redhead a nod as he looked at him. With this, everything was going according to plan. The wolves just had to get in and their mission would be accomplished, "That's Mayuzumi Chihiro. He's a close friend of mine who'll drive you out of the facility and then let you out. You can trust him, I vouch for him."

It was troubling for the wolves to trust someone else they didn't even know, especially after everything they've seen in this place. But at least Kuroko knew he could trust Akashi, so he trusted this new person as well.

However, this was not the trouble at hand he was facing.

Kuroko whined again, starting to circle Akashi's body, accidentally wrapping some of the leash around him. He didn't want to leave without Akashi! Couldn't he come with? He couldn't stay here! Kuroko wouldn't be able to handle it!

It had turned out like this... Akashi had expected it somewhere within him but another part of him had hoped that Kuroko would just jump in. Knowing that there was a possibility that it might happen, Akashi did prepare. He untangled the leashes that were around him, moving to cup the wolf's cheeks, "I can't go with you Tetsuya, after all, you already have two companions of yours going with you." He smiled towards the wolf before moving to embrace him, "Before you go, I need to tell you a bit about your mark. I... I don't want you to search for the one that has the same mark you posses."

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

 **ART CONTEST UPDATE! A HUGE thank you to everyone who wrote to us! By now you already received a message from us as well. We're still in the process of choosing the artist so please bare with us for a bit longer. We'll get back to you soon! We didn't forget! :( P.S. Other artists that are interested can still contact us.**

 **KurokoTetsuya101:** Okay so I'm gonna make this note short because it's super late and I'm as tired as a sloth... Is there anything else I could use? Sloth doesn't do my laziness justice... I'm EXHAUSTED... Actually the reason for our late reply is also because of me and I would like to apologise. The truth is that all of a sudden my school told me that I have to take these killer tests and the deadline for me to do them all is the end of October. I want to get them done ASAP and so I already did 2 out of 4... I did one today actually... Apart from that, I also have this huge ass essay to do... Plus other HW as well... *sighs* I felt guilty tho so I had to get the chapter up. Don't be mad at Bell guys, it's all my fault... *bows* I know how much our updates cheer you all up so I HAD to get this chapter done. Thank you for your patience :3 See you next week! (Plz ignore any spelling mistakes you see. I can't function right now)

 **The Lucky Bell:** Don't blame KT either, I couldve reminded them as well but I hadn't... Sorry for the late update and also for the short note. I didn't charge my tablet and it's at 10% so I must wrap this up. Enjoy the chapter

 **This story is updated weekly.**


End file.
